réédition: Un ange qui te ressemble
by Lilyep
Summary: Après sa suppression, voici la re-publication de cette fic. Après un viol, Miyavi se retrouve seul mais surtout, différent... Beaucoup trop différent... Mais pourquoi lui?
1. Prologue

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon et bien, ré-édition de cette fic qui a été supprimée par cet abruti de site il y a quelques temps déjà..._

_Vu que je suis en pleine écriture de la suite, je préfère re-publier celle-ci avant de poster le second tome..._

_Bah oui parce que apparement... on n'a pas le droit d'écrire sur des gens qui existent... C'est super logique de faire une catégorie "musique" alors!_

_Bref, passons,où je vais m'énerver..._

_Donc, bonne lecture ou relecture!_

**Prologue:**

Je suis beau et je le sais.

Tout le monde le sait...

Je suis grand, fin, légèrement androgyne et j'en joue.

J'en ai toujours joué...

... et j'adore ça...

Seulement, comme beaucoup de choses, il y a un revers à la médaille et je crois que ce revers vient de m'aterrir en pleine figure...

Je n'ai jamais, jamais voulu croire à toutes ces histoires abracadabrantes que l'on me raconte depuis que je suis tout gosse. Ma famille à toujours été bizarre, parfois (souvent même) montrée du doigt... mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait finalement un réel fond de vérité dans tout ça...

Ma famille...

Oh dieu que je l'ai haït!

Et je crois qu'aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire...

Nous sommes... différents...

Quand j'étais petit, je pensais que l'on me disait tout ça pour me faire peur et me garder sous contrôle. Que cette sorte de "magie" dont on me rabâchait sans cesse les oreilles n'existait finalement que dans mon imagination peut-être un peu trop fertile et qu'ils en profitaient...

En grandissant, malgré tous les faits étranges qui se produisaient autour de moi, j'ai voulu cesser définitivement de croire à tout ça.

Et puis, mes sois-disants "pouvoirs" ont quasiment disparus...

Pourtant, j'ai tout de même gardé ce talent inné pour la musqiue et ce charme quelque peu surnaturel qui m'ouvre toutes les portes... Seulement maintenant, je préfèrerais que tout ça n'ait réellement été que le simple fruit de mon imagination et que le reste soit dû à mon charisme. C'est naturel ça non? Beaucoup d'hommes ont un charme fou... pourquoi le mien doit-il être si peu... enfin si... oui, _surnaturel..._

J'ai toujours indéniablement attiré les gens et je ne laisse absolument personne indifférent. Soit ils m'adorent, soit ils me détestent, c'est comme ça. Mais personne, personne ne peut échapper à mon aura. C'est un don familial, un héritage dont je me serais bien passé...

Je ne dit pas n'en n'avoir jamais joué, loin de là!

Honnêtement, si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, au sommet d'une superbe carrière, c'est probablement beaucoup dû à ce "talent"....

Mais je crois que je regrette finalement terriblement de ne pas avoir suivit cet enseignement que l'on voulait me forcer à suivre étant plus jeune... Peut-être aurais-je alors pu mieux contrôler cette attirance... peut-être aurais-je pu me défendre...

Merde!

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant?

Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

Cette... chose qui grandit en moi désormais remet absolument tout en cause...

Je ne suis pas fait pour ça, pas prêt non plus... Et surtout, je suis tout seul face à ça...

Désespérement seul...

A qui pourrais-je bien en parler? Personne ne me croirait et quand bien même, on me prendrait pour un monstre... Et je ne peux non plus compter sur ma famille, ça fait bien trop longtemps que je les ai renié...

Ma vie est foutue...

C'est bête, je me sens tellement faible maintenant.

J'ai été totalement incapable de l'en empêcher... Il m'a eu par surprise ce salaud, je n'ai même pas eu ne serait-ce qu'une chance d'arriver à me débattre...

Et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur, réellement peur.

J'ai eu mal aussi, comme jamais.

Et je ne sais même pas qui c'est... j'ai juste vaguement son visage en tête, son sourire horrible, cruel et la sensation toujours plus vive de ses mains sur mon corps...

Dès que je ferme les yeux, j'ai limpression d'y être encore, de revivre ce cauchemard éveillé et des larmes incontrôlables innondent de nouveau mes joues.

Les larmes.

Voilà le problème.

Cette putain de douleur, cette horrible souffrance, cette faiblesse en réalité que je n'ai pas su contrôler sous la torture qu'il m'infligeait.

C'est ça.

Tous ces horribles sentiments qui ont fait remonter en moi ces pouvoirs que j'avais finit par oublier.

Les émotions sont la clefs, on me l'a assez souvent répèté.

L'amour, la haine, la peur...

Pour le coup, j'aurais vraiment préféré que ça soit le premier qui déclenche tout ça. Un amour assez fort, assez puissant pour créer la vie dans un corps normalement incapable de l'accueillir. Peut-être que dans ce cas, j'aurais pu mieux accepter tout ça...

Mais non, il a fallu que ce soit la peur et la douleur qui fassent littéralement éclater le carcant dans lequel j'avais réussit à enfermer ces saloperies de pouvoirs!

Et maintenant j'en suis là, totalement anéanti... J'ai tellement mal que j'ai l'impression de mourir. Je me sens bête, sale, impuissant... et totalement perdu...

Oh bon sang, si ça se savait!

Je vois d'ici les gros titres des journeaux:

_"Miyavi, idole des jeunes et premier homme à porter un enfant"_

Parfait pour couler une carrière... et ma vie...

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir?

----------

_Bon bah voilà, prologue re-bouclé et re-corrigé!_

_Je pense mettre un chapitre par jour comme ça, en rentrant de Tokyo, je pourrais probablement commencer à publier la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	2. Chapter 1

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et voilou,la suite très vite comme promis!_

**Chapitre 1:**

Une sonnerie retentit.

Une fois.

Puis deux...

Puis trois... encore et encore, inlassablement...

Etallé dans son lit, un jeune homme grogna en s'éveillant difficilement. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout et n'avait absolument aucune envie de se lever.

-_Miyavi! Ouvre bon sang! _fit une voix étouffée derrière la porte d'entrée. _Je sais que t'es là!_

Miyavi grogna de nouveau.

Des coups violents résonnèrent alors que l'homme qui venait rendre visite au jeune artiste se mettait à tambouriner énergiquement à la porte. Il soupira et ouvrit finalement péniblement les yeux avant de se lever en traînant des pieds, tentant de garder difficilement un équilibre qui lui smeblait terriblement précaire.

-Ah bah enfin! s'exclama l'homme, visiblement soulagé.

-Sugi? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?!

-Bonjour l'accueil...

Miyavi s'apprêtait à répliquer quand une violente nausée le prit soudainement, comme à chacun de ses réveils actuellement... voir toute la journée...

_Et merde!_

-Miyou? s'inquiéta le nouveau venu. ça va? T'es tout pâle...

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il planta là son invité et se précipita vers la salle de bain où il rendit violemment tout ce que contenait son estomac... c'est à dire pas grand chose...

Il se redressa difficilement, à bout de souffle. Sa gorge le brûlait horriblement et des larmes menaçaient de couler de ses grands yeux épuisés. Il tremblait de partout, sa tête lui tournait...

_Je veux mourir..._

-Miyavi? s'enquit une voix douce et inquiète derrière lui.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, les deux mains appuyées sur le lavabo pour se maintenir debout et les yeux hermétiquements clos dans une grimace de douleur. Il sursauta à peine quand une main ferme vint se poser sur son épaule.

Sugizo était inquiet, très inquiet...

-Tu devrais aller voir un médecin tu sais. souffla-t-il gentiement. T'as vraiment pas l'air bien.

Un médecin?

Et puis quoi encore?!

Personne, personne ne devrait savoir... jamais...

-Je vais bien. fit-il d'une voix éraillée. T'en fais pas.

-Miyavi... ça fait plus d'un mois que tu restes enfermé ici. fit le plus âgé d'un ton où pointait un léger reproche. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive bon sang? ça ne te ressemble absolument pas!

Miyavi soupira. De toutes façons, plus rien n'était comme avant maintenant.

-Je vais bien. répèta-t-il.

-T'en n'as pas l'air... Bon aller, viens, il faut que tu t'asseois.

Le jeune homme se laissa lassement entraîner à la suite de l'aîné qui le fit asseoir sur le canapé et s'accroupit devant lui en lui prenant les mains, un peu comme un père pour un jeune enfant:

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Miyavi? souffla-t-il doucement.

-... honnêtement Sugi, tu ne me croirais pas même si je te le disais... répondit-il sur le même ton.

-Qu'en sais-tu?

Le plus jeune eut un sourire ironique. Fallait être sérieux cinq minutes, personne ne pourrait croire à ce genre de chose!

-Laisse tomber... s'il te plaît...

Sugizo soupira à son tour fortement.

-On est amis non? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Oui...

-Tu sais, je suis pas du genre à laisser tomber mes amis Miyavi... Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant, soit, fais comme tu veux. Mais je ne lâcherais pas le morceau, saches-le! En attendant, reprit-il. Tu vas prendre soin de toi et manger quelque chose; tu as encore maigrit. constata-t-il en le détaillant rapidement d'un regard.

Manger?

Honnêtement, il n'en avait absolument aucune envie. Et puis, de toutes façons, il ne resterait malheureusement pas aussi maigre bien longtemps... Bientôt, il ressemblerait à un hippopotame et c'était peut-être ce qui lui faisait le plus peur... Son corps, son image, c'était encore la seule chose sur laquelle il avait toujours cru avoir un semblant de contrôle...

-Pas faim. grogna-t-il.

-Il faut que tu manges.

-ça servira à rien. Je garde plus rien ces temps-ci.

-Tu devrais _vraiment_ aller voir un docteur!

-Non. C'est pas la peine, ça va passer.

-Mais tu as peut-être quelque chose de grave Miyou!

-... pas tant que ça...

Sugizo fronça les sourcils. Son ami semblait parfaitement savoir ce qu'il avait et ce qu'il se passait... et il donnait l'impression de s'être résigné à quelque chose...

Résigné...

Il eut soudainement terriblement peur.

Et s'il avait _réellement_ quelque chose de grave?

-Miyavi... mais qu'est-ce que tu caches?! s'exaspéra-t-il.

-Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir...

-Bien sûr que si idiot! s'emporta le plus âgé, définitivement inquiet. Je veux comprendre ce qui t'arrive! On veut tous le comprendre, on s'inquiète pour toi Miyavi...

-Il ne faut pas.

-Pourtant, tu ne fais absolument rien pour nous rassurer... Yoshiki essaye de te joindre depuis plus de quinze jours, Tyco nous a même appelé, totalement catastrophé parce que tu n'étais pas venu aux répèts depuis près d'un mois! Tu restes enfermé ici depuis une éternité... Mets-toi un peu à notre place, c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète! Et franchement, vu ta tête, c'est pas vraiment rassurant, t'as pas l'air bien, du tout!

Miyavi eut un nouveau profond soupir. Il était vrai que depuis "l'incident", il n'avait quasiment pas quitté son appartement si ce n'est pour faire quelques vagues courses et encore, son appétit était au plus bas en ce moment, contrairement à son habitude, et il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de refaire souvent ses stocks...

-Sugizo, je t'en prie... Ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

-C'est trop me demander. Je m'inquiète et vu ton état actuel, je pense que j'ai de bonnes raisons!

Miyavi se sentait totalement à bout de nerfs. Cette discussion ne mènerait de toutes façons à rien... Pourquoi lui faire endurer tout ça en plus de ce qu'il avait déjà à subir?

-Ne pleure pas. soufla doucement Sugizo, quasi choqué par ces larmes qu'il n'avait jamais encore vu sur le visage habituellement toujours radieux de son ami.

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien. Il n'avait même pas eu vraiment conscience de s'être mis à pleurer...

_Foutues hormones!_

-J'en peux plus Sugi... souffla-t-il lamentablement d'une voix erraillée. Je, j'y arriverais jamais...

-Arriver à quoi?

-A gèrer... tout ça...

-Tout quoi Miyavi?

Le ton de l'aîné était adorablement doux mais le plus jeune s'arrêta là, totalement incapable de continuer.

Des larmes coulaient désormais en un flot continu sur ses joues creusées et il mit son visage entre ses mains, se mettant à sangloter presque violement.

Sugizo se sentait totalement désemparé face à la détresse plus que visible de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil... Miyavi était habituellement quelqu'un d'enjoué et insouciant... le voir ainsi, totalement anéantit alors qu'il souriait habituellement tout le temps lui déchirait le coeur.

Doucement, le plus âgé se redressa et vint prendre place sur le canapé aux côtés de Miyavi qu'il prit délicatement dans ses bras. Le cadet se laissa faire et se blottit tout contre son ami, déversant sa peine, sa douleur et toutes ses peurs dans un flot intarissable de larmes.

Sugizo le laissa pleurer longtemps, restant silencieux en carressant tendrement ses longs cheveux.

Durant un temps interminable, Miyavi sanglota violemment au creux de son épaule et puis finalement, il se calma presque brutallement.

Sugizo, étonné, le redressa un peu... il s'était tout simplement endormi, totalement à bout.

Avec douceur, il souleva la longue et bien trop légère carcasse du plus jeune, grimaçant en constatant son poids bien trop faible. Il le transporta alors délicatement, sans l'éveiller, jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea tendrement sur le lit avant de le border comme un petit enfant.

Durant quelques minutes, il resta là à simplement l'observer. Il faisait réellement peine à voir, pourtant paisiblement endormi. Ses yeux étaient cernés de lourdes traces presque noires, ses joues creusées par le manque de sommeil et de nouriture, sa peau pâle luisant encore des larmes qu'il avait versé peu avant...

Sugizo soupira et quitta la chambre en silence, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et grimaça en découvrant placards et frigo désespérement vides...

Miyavi semblait bien partit pour dormir quelques heures au moins alors, il lui embrunta ses clefs et parti faire quelques courses pour essayer de renflouer un peu les réserves alimentaires de son ami.

A peine fut-il sortit de l'immeuble qu'il prit immédiatement son téléphone et appela Yoshiki qu'il avait promis de le tenir au courant concernant sa visite chez le plus jeune car il était actuellement bien trop occupé pour pouvoir se déplacer lui-même. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas grand chose à lui raconter, n'ayant pas vraiment réussit à apprendre le pourquoi du comment ni de bonnes nouvelles à lui annoncer... Miyavi allait vraiment mal, c'était indéniable, et il n'avait absolument aucune idée du pourquoi de la chose... S'il avait été une fille, il se serait gentiment moqué d'elle en évoquant une possible grossesse après tout, il en avait absolument tous les symptômes... Oui mais voilà, Miyavi était un homme et c'était terriblement plus inquiétant!

-Oui, t'en fais pas Yo-chan, je m'occuppe de lui... Oui oui, je te tiens au courant... Rassure les autres.... Oui, ok... A plus!

Il raccrocha et paya rapidement les quelques achats qu'il avait en même temps effectué dans un konvini tout proche avant de reprendre le chemin de l'appartement du plus jeune.

Quand il y pénétra de nouveau, tout y était aussi calme et silencieux que lors de son départ.

Il rangea rapidement les courses avant de passer discrètement voir Miyavi. Le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et dormais toujours profondément.

Sugizo referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre et retourna à la cuisine où il se mit à la préparation d'un repas digne de ce nom. Il fit néanmoins quelque chose d'assez simple pour permettre au plus jeune à l'estomac visiblement capricieux ces temps-ci de s'alimenter sans tout rendre de suite. Puis, il disposa rapidement les plats dans un plateau avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois la direction de la chambre.

Désormais, cela faisait déjà plus de deux heures que Miyavi dormait profondément mais Sugizo hésita tout de même quelque peu avant de le réveiller. Il semblait avoir terriblement besoin de repos mais manger lui ferait aussi le plus grand bien!

Avec délicatesse, il posa le plateau sur la table de chevet avant d'essayer de réveiller l'autre avec douceur. Il passa des doigts légers sur son front et dans ses cheveux, lui murmurant des "réveilles-toi" d'une voix aussi douce que possible.

Miyavi grogna dans son sommeil avant de finalement ouvrir les yeux pour poser son regard sur un Sugizo penché sur lui avec un tendre sourire.

-Bien dormi? souffla-t-il gentiement.

-Je... balbutia lamentablement le plus jeune alors qu'il remettait les derniers évènements en place, s'étonnant du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. Comment j'ai atterrit là? demanda-t-il finalement.

-J'ai pensé que tu serais mieux dans ton lit. donna-t-il pour toute explication. Je suis aller faire quelques courses aussi, reprit-il. Et j'ai fait à manger, je pense que tu devrais avaler quelque chose...

Miyavi regarda d'un air quasi dégoûté le simple bol de riz que lui tendait son ami. Les odeurs de cuisine qui lui parvenaient lui donnaient tout simplement la nausée...

-Pas faim... grogna-t-il en réprimant un haut-le-coeur.

-Il faut que tu manges!

-Je... peux pas...

-Force-toi un peu.

-Sugi, je vais...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et repoussa quasi violemment les couvertures avant de se lever précipitemment, ayant tout juste le temps d'atteindre la salle de bain avant de se mettre de nouveau à vomir violemment. La bile acide lui écorchait une nouvelle fois la gorge, il avait encore envie de pleurer, c'était horrible...

-ça suffit maintenant! déclara brutallement Sugizo en rejoignant son ami à bout de forces. Tu vas vraiment mal Miyavi, ça se voit. Alors soit tu me racontes tout maintenant et je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider, soit je te jure que je te fais hospitaliser de force et que tu vas voir un médecin!

Hospitaliser?

Non, pas ça...

-Ne cries pas, s'il te plaît...

-Pardon... mais je veux vraiment une explication Miyavi, tout de suite.

Miyavi soupira. Il était acculé au pied du mur... Avait-il le choix?

-Très bien. dit-il finalement d'une voix tremblante. Je, je vais t'expliquer... mais tu n'y croiras pas...

-Laisse-moi en juger seul. sourit l'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Miyavi débutait son récit...

----------

_Voilà..._

_Sugizo entre en jeu!_

_A bientôt pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	3. Chapter 2

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hé hé!_

_Voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!!!!_

**Chapitre 2:**

Miyavi venait de terminer son récit.

En à peine plus d'une demie-heure, le regard totalement perdu dans le vague, il avait carrément déballé toute sa vie à un Sugizo parfaitement silencieux. L'aîné l'écoutait dans un silence quasi pieux, concentré sur les étranges paroles qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune homme encore quelque peu tremblant.

Miyavi était allongé sur le canapé où l'autre l'avait de nouveau gentiment traîné, la tête posée sur les genoux du plus âgé qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux dans un geste encourageant.

Sugizo fronçait régulièrement les sourcils mais ne pipa mot jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune finisse enfin son récit, de nouveau en larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire Sugi? sanglota-t-il péniblement.

Sugizo ne répondit pas immédiatement, plongé dans ses réflexions.

Il avait toujours su que Miyavi venait d'une famille un peu... un peu étrange mais de là à réussir à avaler _ça _! Il n'avait jamais vraiment cru à la magie ni à toutes ces histoires de sorcellerie, de dons familiaux plus ou moins extravagants... Mais là, il ne savait plus trop que penser... Miyavi semblait parfaitement sérieux dans ses propos mais il était également visiblement plus qu'épuisé et Sugizo se demandait vaguement si, finalement, le plus jeune n'avait pas légèrement perdu la tête....

D'un autre côté, ce récit apportait pas mal de réponses à bon nombre d'évenements qui se produisaient autour du plus jeune. Et puis, lui-même n'avait-il pas pensé à une éventuelle grossesse? Même si Miyavi était un homme...

-Tu n'y crois pas n'est-ce pas? souffla le plus jeune devant l'absence de réponse et l'air plus que perdu et dubitatif de l'autre.

Sugizo tressaillit et quitta ses pensées légèrement chaotiques pour reporter son attention sur le jeune homme, totalement anéanti.

-Je, je ne sais pas Miyou. commença-t-il le plus calmement possible pour ne pas le brusquer. C'est un peu...

-Bizarre? le coupa-t-il.

-En partie oui. C'est pas vraiment facile à avaler...

-Je sais.

Le silence retomba alors durant quelques minutes. Sugizo était encore totalement perdu et avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à intégrer tout ça...

C'était impossible, tout simplement...

Mais Miyavi semblait tellement fragile et désemparé que, pour l'instant, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'essayer d'en comprendre plus ou de le contredire. Il mettrait ça au clair plus tard, l'important pour le moment, c'est que son ami se sente mieux et qu'il puisse avoir une épaule sur laquelle se reposer:

-Je te crois Miyavi. dit-il finalement même s'il doutait encore. C'est pas facile, mais je te crois.

-T'es sérieux?

-Oui... Je suis là Miyavi, t'es plus tout seul maintenant. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Miyavi sentit un poids énorme s'envoler soudainement de sa poitrine.

Que ce soit sincère ou non... il le croyait...

Il était terriblement touché par les paroles de son ami, tellement soulagé aussi quelque part d'avoir enfin pu se confier à quelqu'un et de ne plus être seul face à tout ça désormais... Les émotions intenses se bousculaient en lui et, de nouveau, il fondit en larmes, incapable de se maîtriser.

Sugizo le serra simplement contre lui et le laissa s'agripper désespérement à lui, essayant de le calmer en lui murmurant des paroles aussi rassurantes que possible.

-T'es pas tout seul. souffla-t-il de nouveau.

Miyavi se resserra plus fort encore contre l'autre homme et laissa un faible "merci" s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Peu à peu, il finit par se calmer dans la tendre étreinte et ses larmes se tarirent enfin.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés dans le silence pendant encore quelque instants avant que le plus jeune ne se redresse quelque peu. Sugizo chassa doucement les mèches qui collaient sur son visage humide et vint sècher ses larmes du bout des pouces avant de lui accorder un sourire encourageant.

-Tu vas être papa mon vieux. lui dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

-Oui... je, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça...

-Effectivement, c'est assez particulier mais au fond, tu es privilègié... Tu portes la vie Miyavi, c'est merveilleux non?

Miyavi eut une moue assez dubitative... Oui, peut-être que quelque part, c'était tout de même une belle chose... Après tout, une nouvelle vie est toujours quelque chose de magique, un petit miracle sur Terre...

Mais dans ces conditions-ci, était-ce réellement une bonne chose?

-Tout va bien se passer maintenant Miyou, ok?

-... Je... je l'espère...

-Je te le promet.

Miyavi eut un faible sourire que lui rendit affectueusement l'aîné. Malgré tous ses doutes, il lui montrait qu'il comprenait et acceptait ce fait pour le moins étrange et c'était terriblement réconfortant pour le jeune homme.

-Bon aller. Il faut absolument que tu manges quelque chose maintenant!

-Tu lâcheras pas le morceau à ce que je vois...

-Et non! Et puis, tu dois manger pour deux à présent...

Miyavi baissa le regard. Son ami avait totalement raison mais raisonner ainsi signifiait aussi totalement accepter ce qu'il se passait, le rendre concret, réel... Et pour l'instant, il trouvait cela encore légèrement au-dessus de ses forces...

-Miyavi?

-... J'ai vraiment pas faim Sugi, j'suis désolé.

-Force-toi un peu.

-Je le garderais pas de toutes façons.

-Essaye.

Miyavi soupira. Apparement, son ami n'en démorderait pas... Alors il céda sans en avoir aucune envie.

Sugizo, souriant, se leva donc et revint rapidement à la charge avec son bol de riz qu'il venait de faire réchauffer vite fait. Miyavi eut beaucoup, beaucoup de mal mais il se força tout de même et réussit à avaler quelques bouchées sous le regard ravi et quasi paternel de l'aîné.

-Je peux pas plus. soupira le plus jeune.

-Ok ok. C'est déjà bien Miyou, tu remangeras plus tard.

Miyavi acquiésça vaguement et reposa le bol sur la table basse. Il y avait à peine touché mais il avait l'impression d'en avoir avalé plus d'un kilo... Il se sentait lourd et c'était vraiment terriblement désagréable...

-Miyavi? fit soudainement l'aîné après quelques instants de silence d'une voix plutôt sérieuse qui effraya légèrement son ami.

-Oui?

-Tu sais, je crois que l'on devrait en parler à Yoshiki.

-Yo, Yoshiki?

-Oui. Il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi et je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider aussi. _Et puis, _rajouta-t-il en pensée_, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gèrer ça tout seul..._

Mettre Yoshiki au courant?

Miyavi ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée....

Certes, il avait une parfaite confiance en lui mais c'était quand même Yoshiki et il savait que son jugement lui importait énormément. Il se sentait déjà terriblement mal à l'aise avec son corps et ce qui grandissait désormais en lui alors, ne serait-ce que le fait d'imaginer sa réaction... Et si Yoshiki le voyait comme un monstre? Après tout, quelque part, c'est ce qu'il était...

-Il ne te jugera pas Miyavi. souffla Sugizo comme s'il avait suivit le cheminement des pensées du plus jeune. C'est ton ami aussi, il l'acceptera, ne t'en fais pas.

Miyavi acquiésça vaguement, toujours peu convaincu mais après tout, il s'était bien confié à Sugizo alors qu'il pensait ne jamais mettre qui que ce soit au courant alors...

-Si tu penses qu'il le faut...

-Oui. Yoshiki saura quoi faire.

-Bien.

Le silence retomba de nouveau.

Sugizo se sentait rassuré quelque part que Yoshiki puisse intervenir dans cette histoire qui le dépassait totalement. Après tout, le batteur était quelqu'un de bon conseil en général et de vraiment débrouillard...

Une sonnerie brisa soudainement le silence et fit sortir de leurs pensées les deux hommes.

-Tiens... quand on parle du loup... sourit Sugizo en regardant l'écran de son portable avant de décrocher: Hai?... Oui Yo-chan, tout va bien... Ah?... Et bien heu, je lui demande...

Sugizo éloigna son téléphone de son oreille, plaquant sa main sur le micro avant de se retourner vers Miyavi.

-Yoshiki a réussit à se libérer. dit-il simplement. Il n'est pas très loin et il aimerait bien te voir.

-Ah...

Miyavi semblait un peu perdu. Tout s'enchaînait bien trop vite pour le coup et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il serait capable de tout raconter une seconde fois, _maintenant_...

Mais comment refuser?

-Il, il peut passer... dit-il finalement.

Sugizo acquiésça, le sourire aux lèvres et transmis l'info à Yoshiki avant de raccrocher.

-Il sera là dans vingt minutes. dit-il avant d'apercevoir la soudaine pâleur de son ami: Miyavi? ça va?

-Je... je sais pas si je vais réussir, à lui dire... avoua-t-il à voix basse.

-T'as déjà oublié alors? T'es pas tout seul Miyavi, je t'aiderais, je suis là. fit-il en attrappant une main du plus jeune pour la serrer fortement entre les siennes.

Le cadet le gratifia d'un mince sourire résigné.

-Tout ira bien.

-Je sais.

-... Bon allez, va te changer maintenant Miyou, t'es pas très très présentable là...

Le plus jeune acquiésça vaguement.

C'est vrai qu'il n'était vêtu pour l'instant que d'un simple vieux pantalon de pyjama bien trop large, son torse nu accentuant son apparence fragile et montrant bien trop parfaitement sa terrible maigreur. Ses cheveux retombaient en mèches folles et totalement indisciplinées autour de son visage épuisé... Il n'avait réellement pas l'air en forme...

Miyavi se leva donc et retourna à sa chambre, faisant un détour par la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et démêler ses longs cheveux avant d'enfiler rapidement un simple baggy troué et un T-shirt bigarré.

-C'est mieux. confirma Sugizo en voyant son ami revenir, l'air légèrement plus réveillé et habillé décemment enfin, aussi décemment que sa garde robe assez particulière le lui permettait.

Miyavi s'autorisa un léger sourire, remarquant que Sugizo avait profité de son absence pour ranger et nettoyer tout ce qui avait trait au repas qu'il avait préparé. Il avait également allumé la télévision et s'était autorisé un verre de vodka qu'il sirotait tranquillement en regardant une débilité quelconque. Il avait voulu se mettre à l'aise et montrer à Miyavi que tout restait aussi normal que possible malgré tout...

-Je t'ai servit un verre. dit-il dans un sourire alors que Miyavi prenait place à ses côtés.

-Du coca sans caféine? s'étonna-t-il en voyant le verre et la canette.

-Bah oui, il faut faire attention à ce que tu avales maintenant.

Miyavi bougonna pour la forme mais au fond, il se sentait plutôt touché de l'attention de son aîné qui avait entièrement raison. Il devait penser pour deux maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix.

Le plus jeune eut à peine le temps de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre que l'interphone retentit.

-Laisse, j'y vais. dit Sugizo en se levant, revenant rapidement. Pile à l'heure. fit-il avec un sourire.

-Comme toujours...

Sugizo alla ensuite ouvrir la porte d'entrée derrière laquelle Yoshiki venait d'arriver.

-Salut. fit le blond avec un sourire légèrement crispé d'inquiétude.

-Salut. lui répondit Sugizo, lui aussi avec un sourire mais rassurant (et quelque peu soulagé) celui-ci. Viens, entre.

L'aîné s'exécuta et pénétra dans l'appartement, tombant rapidement sur Miyavi qui se leva du canapé pour l'accueuillir en triturant nerveusement ses mains.

-Coucou Yo-chan. souffla-t-il d'une façon timide qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

Yoshiki s'approcha à pas rapides du plus jeune qu'il serra fort contre lui pour tout bonjour.

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement rassuré. Me laisses plus jamais aussi longtemps sans nouvelles!

-Pardon...

-Tu as maigri Miyavi. consta le blond en s'écartant un peu.

-Je sais, c'est normal...

-On va t'expliquer Yoshiki. intervint Sugizo.

-Mais j'espère bien!

Le blond pris alors place sur le canapé que Sugizo lui désignait. Miyavi s'assit lui aussi alors que l'autre guitariste allait servir un verre pour leur ainé qui l'accepta avec plaisir.

Et puis, bientôt, le récit commença de nouveau...

---------

_Hum... et bien voilà... Sugi l'a pas trop mal pris même si il n'y croit apparement pas trop et Yoshiki rentre en jeu..._

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent de nouveau, vous aurez pu remarquer que j'ai modifié deux trois petits passages... Bah, autant en profiter pour l'améliorer un peu!_

_Bref, à demain pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	4. Chapter 3

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un peu de retard mais nouvel an avec concert de X Japan oblige..._

_Bonne lecture,Minna-san!_

**Chapitre 3:**

Yoshiki réflechissait, semblant totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Un lourd silence pesait désormais dans la pièce. Miyavi et Sugizo venaient de finir leur récit au plus âgé qui n'avait absolument pas bronché.

-Yoshiki? s'inquiéta finalement Sugizo après de longues minutes bien trop silencieuses où Miyavi cru mourir de stress.

-Hm?

-A quoi tu penses?

-A la situation.

-Mais encore?

Yoshiki ne lui répondit pas directement et se tourna vers le plus jeune qui semblait vouloir disparaître.

-Miyavi. Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi? lui demanda-t-il. Je veux dire, tu es certain d'attendre un enfant?

-...oui.

Un murmure...

-Il faut que tu vois un médecin alors.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour qu'il te le confirme tout de même et puis surtout, pour suivre ta grossesse, c'est très important.

-Tu, tu me crois alors?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu es bien plus facile à convaincre que moi... remarqua Sugizo, étonné de la facilité avec laquelle son ami avait accepté tout ça alors que lui-même restait encore dubitatif.

-Miyavi n'est pas un cas unique...

-Hein?!

Yoshiki soupira.

Lui aussi avait eut une famille assez "particulière" et ces histoires, bien que très rares, n'étaient finalement pas si exceptionnelles que ça à ses yeux. Il regrettait simplement pour son ami que cet enfant miraculeux ait été conçu dans ces horribles conditions...

-Tu, tu veux dire que... qu'il y en a d'autres? s'enquit Miyavi.

-Oui. confirma le blond. Oh, pas beaucoup bien sûr, mais j'ai eu conaîssance d'au moins deux autres cas...

-Deux, deux autres? Qui?

Nouveau soupir las de la part de l'aîné. Quelque part, ça lui faisait encore réellement de la peine de penser, se rappeler tout ça...

-Un enfant est né en 1976 de l'union de deux hommes qui s'aimaient terriblement fort. commença-t-il. L'un d'eux est un cousin à moi, c'est pour ça que je le connais.

-Oh... et, le bébé... il va bien?

-Elle, c'est une fille. Oui, elle se porte très bien à ce que j'en sais. Elle habite en Espagne je crois maintenant et elle a eu des enfants aussi.

Miyavi hocha simplement le tête. Une petite fille était née d'un homme et elle avait apparement eut une vie tout à fait normale! Quelque part, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se sentait bêtement rassuré. Au fond, un vague instinct paternel (maternel ? ) s'était tout de même éveillé en lui et il était soulagé de penser que son enfant serait probablement "normal"...

-Et... le deuxième cas? demanda finalement Sugizo, plutôt curieux.

Yoshiki se crispa... C'était quelque chose dont il n'avait encore jamais parlé à qui que ce soit si ce n'est Toshi...

Alors, quand il commença son récit, il prit une grande inspiration et se lança sans même les regarder, décidant de débuter par le commencement:

-J'ai toujours été très doué pour les arts, et surtout la musique. commença-t-il. C'était comme si elle faisait partie de moi, ça me semblait si naturel... Et puis, j'attirais étrangement les gens, énormément, hommes ou femmes. Ma mère me disait toujours que j'étais "spécial" et que je tenais ça de mon père et de sa famille de tarés, comme elle les appelait. Papa était quelqu'un de particulier... Je pense que c'est tout ça qui l'a bouffé lentement mais sûrement. Quand, quand il est mort... il semblerait que j'ai récupéré ses "pouvoirs" d'une certaines façons, comme s'il me les avait lègué en se tuant... A ce jour, tout a été différent et ça n'a pas été simple. Tout semblait plus fort...

Au fond, j'ai quand même eu beaucoup de chance car il y avait Toshi. Il m'a aidé à contrôler mes dons, ces pouvoirs qui, au lieu de me facilité la vie, me la pourrissait plus qu'autre chose et puis, l'attirance des autres... Je pense qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment rendu compte que lui aussi était indéniablement attiré. Moi je l'ai compris quand on avait quinze ans, le jour où on s'est embrassés pour la première fois....

Et puis, quand on a grandit, on a finit par aller plus loin...

Je l'aimais vous savez, je l'aimais vraiment et c'était réciproque; en tous cas, je l'ai toujours espéré... Peut-être qu'au fond, ce n'était la faute qu'à cette stupide attirance surnaturelle mais bon, c'est un autre sujet...

Quand on a eu dix-sept ans, j'ai décidé de tout plaquer et il m'a suivit. On est parti ensemble à Tokyo, on a monté X... la suite, tout le monde la connait plus ou moins mais ce que les gens ignorent, c'est ce qu'il s'est réellement passé en 1990... Ma nuque me faisait souffrir, c'est sûr mais, mes évanouissement n'étaient pas dû qu'à ça...

-Toi aussi alors? s'étonna Miyavi dans un murmure alors qu'au fond, le récit de Yoshiki semblait tellement proche de ce que lui-même avait vécu...

-Oui, moi aussi. confirma-t-il tristement.

-Mais tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant! s'exclama un Sugizo totalement paumé pour le coup.

-Non.

-J'y comprends plus rien là...

-... Tu l'as perdu n'est-ce pas? souffla un Miyavi qui commençait à rassembler les pièces du puzzle.

Yoshiki eut un regard douloureux puis acquiésça.

-Toshi m'avait pourtant demandé de me reposer. reprit-il. Mais X comptait beaucoup trop à mes yeux. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que ce bébé représentait si ce n'est devoir mettre beaucoup trop de choses entre parenthèses pour lui. J'ai été totalement stupide... et ça lui a coûté la vie...

Après ça, notre relation a commencé à se dégrader et... enfin, vous savez le reste...

Le silence retomba de nouveau dans la pièce.

Yoshiki semblait perdu dans de douloureux souvenirs et n'ajouta rien de plus tandis que Miyavi l'observait, étonné et compatissant.

Sugizo, lui, avalait difficilement tout ça, comprenant soudainement certains évènements, certains comportements de l'époque.

-Il faut que tu t'occupes bien de toi Miyavi. reprit finalement le blond. Tu dois voir un médecin.

-C'est impossible... souffla le plus jeune. Je, je veux pas que ça se sache...

Yoshiki comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de son ami mais c'était beaucoup trop important. La vie de son bébé en dépendait... et sa santé aussi.

-Je connais une clinique privée pas trop loin. dit-il après avoir rapidement réfléchit. Ils sont discrets tant que tu y mets le prix, ce qui ne devrait pas trop poser de problème.

-Je... non... je veux pas... bredouilla-t-il, soudainement paniqué par la perspective d'être une bête curieuse pour des médecins.

-Miyavi. fit alors le blond très sérieusement. Tu sais, les grossesses mâles, c'est beaucoup plus complexe que chez une femme. Et bien plus dangereux aussi. Il te faut absolument un suivit médical, et un bon.

Le jeune guitariste était légèrement effrayé par ce qu'il venait de lui dire mais il avait toujours peur... Néanmoins, Sugizo posa une main tendre sur la sienne et lui offrit un sourire encourageant.

-Laisse-nous t'aider. souffla-t-il.

-Je... Si, si tu le dis Yo-chan... je te suivrais...

Yoshiki eut un sourire, rassuré, et il vint passer sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs. Il était soulagé, se sentant étonnemment responsable désormais quelque part de ce gamin paumé qu'il ne comptait plus lâcher.

-Tu es sûr de ton coup Yosh' ? demanda soudainement Sugizo. Je veux dire, c'est quand même dangereux de révèler ça à n'importe qui...

-J'en suis parfaitement conscient! Mais je pense que c'est vraiment la meilleure solution. Il n'y aura aucune fuite, t'en fais pas.

-Bien alors... qu'attendons-nous?

Yoshiki eut un rictus amusé devant l'impatience de son vieil ami alors que Miyavi semblait encore hésiter. Dans sa tête tourbillonaient mille pensées qui commençaient à lui filer mal au crâne.

Tout était allé si vite...

En quelques heures seulement, son statut avait totalement changé...

Désormais, il était entouré et soutenu, ce qui était plus qu'infiniment précieux à ses yeux et puis, il avait aussi appris qu'il n'était pas le seul et au fond, c'était tout de même rassurant de savoir que d'autres étaient également passé par là, même si ça ne s'était pas toujours bien fini...

Mais tout avait évolué peut-être un peu _trop_ vite...

Ces derniers jours, il avait finalement pris son mal en patience, se résignant à accepter l'idée de tout perdre... Et là, tout redevenait presque normal quelque part et l'espoir qu'on lui apportait d'avoir une chance que tout se passe finalement bien lui faisait terriblement peur. Peur de retomber d'encore plus haut... Il savait que cette fois, il ne pourrait pas supporter de voir toute sa vie s'effondrer de nouveau.

Et puis, aller voir un médecin, c'était s'entendre dire "officiellement" que tout ça était bel et bien réel et que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer. Il devrait tout raconter, encore une fois, et puis passer des examens, répondre à des tas de questions...

Et si celui qui l'avait détruit lui avait refilé une saloperie quelconque?

Et s'il y avait le moindre problème?

Et... et si on lui disait que son bébé n'allait pas bien?

Comment réagirait-il?

Car au fond, il l'avait bel et bien compris, il s'était déjà attaché malgré lui à cet enfant, cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en lui.

-Miyavi? s'inquièta doucement le blond en le voyant absorbé dans ses pensées. Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Oui... enfin je crois... Je sais pas trop en fait. balbutia-t-il. Je crois que j'ai un peu peur...

-C'est normal. L'inconnu, c'est toujours effrayant. le rassura Yoshiki avec un doux sourire. Mais t'es pas seul.

-ça c'est sûr! confirma Sugizo. On est là Miyou, pour toi... et pour lui...

Miyavi posa machinalement une main sur son ventre en souriant malgré lui à ces paroles. Ils étaient trois maintenant pour protéger ce petit être.

-Allons-y. souffla-t-il finalement d'une voix presque déterminée.

Ils acquiéscèrent et, peu après, les trois hommes se trouvaient dans la voiture de Yoshiki.

Ils n'échangèrent étonnement aucun mot durant le trajet qui ne fut pas très long. Dix minutes à peine après être sortis de Tokyo, ils pénétrèrent dans une immense propriété boisée avec un magnifique parc et y trouvèrent la fameuse clinique.

Le blond stoppa la voiture sur le parking et ils descendirent du véhicule, toujours en silence.

Miyavi leva les yeux sur la bâtisse blanche et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Les hôpitaux lui avaient toujours filé une trouille monumentale...

-Tout va bien se passer. lui souffla Yoshiki en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule.

Le plus jeune acquiésça vaguement, toujours peu rassuré. Sugizo se rapprocha alors à son tour et entrelaça doucement ses doigts à ceux quelque peu tremblants du brun. Miyavi leva la tête et l'interrogea du regard, n'obtenant qu'un sourire confiant pour toute réponse. Il laissa alors à son tour un très vague sourire flotter sur ses lèvres sèches comme un remerciement et ce fut le "signal de départ".

Les trois compères franchirent finalement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de l'entrée et pénétrèrent dans la cinique.

L'odeur aseptisée les agressa immédiatement mais l'ambiance semblait finalement plutôt agréable. L'endroit était chic, calme... assez luxueux, il fallait bien l'avouer mais ils semblaient sérieux et cela rassura légèrement le pauvre Miyavi.

-Puis-je vous aider messieurs? s'enquit une jolie jeune femme en blouse blanche.

-Oui. lui confirma Yoshiki avant de l'attirer quelque peu à l'écart.

Les deux autres virent leur ami se mettre à parler à voix plutôt basse à l'hôtesse qui acquiésçait régulièrement d'un air sérieux tandis que Miyavi serrait à l'en briser le bras de Sugizo, totalement paniqué par tout ce qui arrivait.

-Il sait ce qu'il fait, t'en fais pas. souffla l'aîné.

-Je, je sais... mais j'aime pas les hôpitaux... et j'ai la tête qui tourne...

Sugizo fronça les sourcils.

Il savait pertinemment que son ami n'appréciait vraiment pas tout ce qui avait trait aux médecins en général mais Miyavi avait soudainement pâlit et ne semblait vraiment pas bien. Sa panique le faisait légèrement trembler, il faisait une crise d'angoisse et dans son état, ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose.

-Tu devrais t'asseoir.

-Peut-être...

L'aîné se dirigea alors vers les sièges de la salle d'attente en soutenant son ami.

Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de les atteindre car Miyavi s'effondra sur place.

-Merde! jura Sugizo en essayant d'amortir sa chute du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Miyavi! s'exclama un Yoshiki plutôt inquiet en venant les rejoindre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

-Je sais pas... il avait peur et puis, il est tombé.

Le blond n'eut pas l'occasion de dire autre chose car un médecin, alerté par la jeune femme qui les avait accueillit et vaguement mis au courant par celle-ci, venait d'arriver et leur ordonnait de le laisser passer.

Peu de temps après, Miyavi, toujours inconscient, était emmené sur un brancard.

Les médecins apprirent rapidement la situation et, bien que totalement dubitatifs, ils entreprirent de faire passer moults examens au jeune homme tout en essayant de considérer la possibilité que, effectivement, il était bien enceint...

-Comment va-t-il? demanda Sugizo lorsqu'un docteur les rejoignit un peu plus tard.

-Il est légèrement sous-alimenté et déshydraté mais rien de bien alarmant. les rassura-t-il. Néanmoins, cette histoire est assez... extraordinaire...

-Il attend bien un enfant alors? s'enquit doucement Yoshiki.

-C'est exact. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça auparavant!

Le médecin semblait mi étonné, mi excité... Ce jeune homme était vraiment un cas unique, inédit!

-Est-ce qu'il est réveillé?

-Oui. Vous pouvez aller le voir si vous voulez mais nous allons le garder en observation quelques jours.

-Bien.

Sugizo, impatient, se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de son ami, laissant derrière lui un Yoshiki qui remercia le docteur en lui glissant quelques gros billets dans la main, agrémenté d'un "Je compte sur votre discrètion, bien entendu" avant de le rejoindre rapidement.

Il trouva son vieil ami déjà au chevet du plus jeune, perfusé mais qui avait tout de même repris quelques couleurs.

-Comment te sens-tu?

-J'ai connu pire... je vais bien Yo-chan.

-C'est une bonne chose. Ils vont s'occuper convenablement de toi et de ton bébé ici. Tu verras, tout ira bien.

-Je sais.

----------

_Bah voilou, des surprises pour ceux qui n'avaient pas suivi... et pour les autres bah... vous le saviez déjà!_

_Bisous et à très vite pour la suite!_

_Lilys_


	5. Chapter 4

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Je suis désolée de ce retard de re-publication mais mon disc dur externe ne voulait plus s'allumer..._

_Enfin bon là ,il daigne marcher quelques intants alors j'en profite!_

_Et comme je rentre à Paris demain (veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ) je pense que j pourais continuer à publier régulièrement._

_Bref, bonne lecture ou relecture!_

**Chapitre 4:**

En définitif, Yoshiki semblait apparement avoir finalement eu raison sur toute la ligne. Aucune fuite n'avait eu lieu et, à vrai dire, si ce n'est l'équipe particulière que l'on avait attribuée à Miyavi, même le personnel de la clinique n'était pas au courant.

Le jeune homme avait été placé dans une immense chambre, presque un petit appartement en réalité, habituellement réservé aux "invités" de marque terriblement fortunés... Yoshiki en avait assumé les frais, interdisant catégoriquement à son ami de se préoccuper de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, peu lui importait le prix tant que Miyavi allait bien...

Tranquillement assis sur des fauteuils plutôt confortables, le jeune patient et Sugizo discutaient actuellement tranquillement. L'aîné était désormais totalement convaincu par la grossesse de son ami qu'il trouvait extraordinaire et il venait lui rendre visite quotidiennement depuis son admission.

-Alors, tu sors demain?

-Oui. Je vais enfin rentrer chez moi...

Etonnement, il ne semblait pas plus heureux que ça de quitter la clinique...

Pourtant, ici, on le réveillait plusieurs fois dans la nuit et très tôt le matin pour prendre sa tension, vérifier ses perfusions aussi. On le forçait à manger, à prendre des médicaments et à se reposer... et il détestait royalement rester inactif... Bon, ok, il était vrai que ces derniers temps, il avait été plutôt amorphe mais c'était voulu et non forcé...

Seulement voilà, en dépit de tout cela, ici, il se sentait étonnement en sécurité. Quoi qu'il lui arrive, il n'avait qu'à appuyer sur un bouton pour qu'immédiatement, une infirmière se précipite à son chevet. Au moindre vertige, à la moindre douleur, ils vérifiaient tout et il savait que son bébé était parfaitement protégé...

Et puis quelque part, il se détachait aussi de ses pénibles souvenirs...

Son appartement ne lui rappelait que trop tous ses instants de souffrances... le soir où, meurtrit au plus profond de lui même, il avait vaillament réussit à se traîner jusque chez lui, totalement anéantit... ces heures, ces jours entiers où il n'avait fait que pleurer et puis aussi, les premiers signes qui l'avaient alertés, cette idée folle qu'au fond, tout cela était était bien réel et cet horible test qu'il avait fait seul dans sa salle de bain avant de s'effondrer en admettant la vérité...

Ici, il était presque _normal_, personne ne le jugeait et ils avaient finalement posé beaucoup moins de questions qu'il ne l'avait pensé (merci Yoshiki). On s'occupait simplement de lui comme de n'importe quel autre patient... c'était étrangement réconfortant...

-On continuera à venir te voir tous les jours Miyou.

-Nan... enfin je veux dire, je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment indispensable tu sais... Après tout, je vais bien alors, je peux me débrouiller.

Sugizo soupira.

Au fond, il savait que son ami avait raison... Il était un adulte parfaitement responsable et de toutes façons, il devait apprendre à s'en sortir seul, même avec un bébé.

Seulement, il lui paraissait encore tellement frêle et fragile... Comme une petite poupée de porcelaine qui pourrait se briser au moindre choc...

-Bon, peut-être pas tous les jours alors. abdiqua l'aîné avec un demi-sourire. Mais souvent quand même et puis, t'as intérêt à nous donner des nouvelles cette fois!

Miyavi eut un petit rire.

-Bien sûr Sugi. le rassura-t-il doucement. Et puis, je vous dois bien ça...

-Tu ne nous dois rien du tout!

-Si. Sans vous... je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait pu se passer...

Le plus jeune eut un frisson à cette simple évocation.

Depuis son arrivée ici, quelques jours plus tôt déjà, il avait eu tout le temps d'y penser... et ça le terrifiait...

Il savait pertinement que, bien que n'étant pas dans un état particulièrement grave, il était tout de même arrivé ici dans une forme plus que moyenne, une extrême faiblesse... et le récit de Yoshiki n'avait pas arrangé les choses... Bon sang, il aurait carrément pu perdre son bébé, voir la vie si ça s'était vraiment mal passé...!

Jamais, jamais il ne pourrait assez remercier ses amis...

-J'y suis pas pour grand chose. reprit Sugizo. C'est surtout Yoshiki qui a tout pris en main...

-Mais c'est toi qui est venu me voir. souffla le cadet. Et je crois bien que tu étais le seul à pouvoir me faire accepter tout ça...

Ce fut cette fois au tour de Sugizo d'avoir un petit rire, légèrement ému.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'aider Miyou... et puis les amis, c'est fait pour ça!

Miyavi acquiésça doucement. Il savait qu'il nétait plus seul désormais mais l'avenir lui paraissait encore terriblement incertain...

Il fut tiré de ses songes par des petits coups frappés à la porte et une jeune et jolie infirmière fit bientôt son apparition, traînant une étrange machine à roulettes avec elle.

-Bonjour Katsu. fit gentiement le jeune homme qui avait vite appris à connaître les membres de son "équipe".

-Bonjour. Désolée de vous déranger...

-Nan, c'est bon. la rassura-t-il en ballayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

Elle lui rendit le léger sourire qu'il affichait et vint prendre sa tension. Le brassard bien serré autour de son bras, la machine fut rapidement mise en route et le tissus se tendit. Miyavi, habitué, ne broncha pas.

-Douze neuf! fit-elle en rangeant ses ustensiles. C'est parfait!

-Et bah voilà une bonne nouvelle! s'exclama un Sugizo visiblement ravi.

Miyavi lui sourit.

Au fond, ça lui faisait chaud au coeur tout ça... lui qui s'était toujours sentit si différent, si seul et rejeté... aujourd'hui, il avait eu bien assez de preuves pour réellement croire en l'amitié des deux hommes...

Après un rapide salut, la jeune femme quitta finalement la chambre et la conversation repris sur un ton léger.

-Bon alors. lança Sugizo avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu l'appeler?

-Hein?

-Bah, ton bébé!

-Heu...

Très honnêtement, il n'y avait encore jamais réellement pensé...

Quand il était jeune, il ne voulait pas particulièrement être papa... et puis, quand il était... tombé enceint, il fallait bien ce faire à ce terme, il n'avait pas vraiment accepté tout ça, tout ce que ça impliquait, ne réalisant pas sur le moment qu'il allair _réellement_ avoir un bébé... Alors penser à un prénom...

-Tu préfèrerais une fille ou un garçon? reprit sur sa lancée l'aîné visiblement enthousiaste.

-Je, je sais pas...

Miyavi se sentait légèrement perdu pour le coup... C'était des questions pourtant tout à fait normales vu la situation et il ne doutait pas que, quelques années auparavant, Sugizo était passé par les mêmes interrogations...

Seulement lui, il avait désiré son enfant...

-Miyavi? s'inquiéta le plus âge quand il le vit se crisper soudainement. Tu vas bien?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, visiblement perdu dans ses songes...

_Oh mon dieu! Mais j'ai vraiment pensé que je ne voulais pas de ce bébé ?! Je suis un monstre!_

Bon, il fallait bien être honnête tout de même, à la base, il n'avait jamais réellement voulu d'un enfant, encore moins dans ces conditions seulement, maintenant, il était là. Comment pouvait-il oser penser quelque chose de ce genre? C'était son bébé avant tout et surtout, ce n'était pas sa faute... Personne ne choisit de venir au monde, il était bien placé pour le savoir alors, il se devait d'apporter à cet enfant tout l'amour qu'un nouveau né méritait...

-Miyavi?! répèta-t-il plus fort en le faisant enfin sortir de ses sombres pensées.

-Hein? Heu, désolé je, j'étais ailleurs...

-J'ai vu ça... A quoi tu pensais?

-... Au bébé...

Sugizo eut un sourire attendrit.

Il savait que les conditions étaient totalement différentes mais quelque part, il avait retrouvé une part de l'excitation qui l'avait submergée à l'époque, alors que sa femme attendait leur futur enfant. Certes, ils avaient finit par divorcer mais Luna restait à tout jamais la plus belle oeuvre de sa vie...

-Tu verras... souffla-t-il. Etre père, c'est la plus belle chose au monde.

-... Oui, il paraît...

-T'as pas l'air convaincu.

-C'est pas ça... juste que des fois, je sais pas trop si je suis plus son papa ou sa maman...

-Un peu les deux je crois... c'est deux fois plus merveilleux!

Sugizo semblait parfaitement sûr de lui mais Miyavi, lui, n'arrivait toujours pas à se convaincre réellement...

Malgré le fait que, finalement, tout semblait aller plutôt bien au vu de la situation, dans sa tête, tout était encore terriblement confus...

Pour lui, il venait tout juste d'admettre que cet enfant était bien là, en lui... c'était encore trop frais, trop récent... Comment admettre en plus que tout ce qui avait faillit le détruire allait finalement lui apporter la plus grande joie de sa vie?

Pour l'instant, il n'arrivait qu'à entrapercevoir toutes les galères qui s'annonçaient...

-Si tu l'dis...

-Bah, tu verras bien.

-Oui... en tous cas. reprit-il sur un ton qui se voulait plus enjoué en chassant rapidement les pensées peu joyeuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il aura deux tontons poules à ses côtés je crois...

-Hm... oui, t'as entièrement raison! Tonton Yoshiki et tonton Sugi... ça sonne vachement bien!

Ils rirent tous deux, réellement amusés et Miyavi se sentit bien plus léger. Il savait que, même s'il était venu au monde de façon un peu bizarre, ce bébé aurait tout de même une famille, aussi peu orthodoxe soit-elle!

-Bon, je crois que je vais pas tarder... fit Sugizo à contre-coeur, sachant pertinemment que les heures de visites s'achevaient bientôt.

-Ok...

-On se revoit demain de toutes façons!

-Oui.

Sugizo se leva donc, serra chaleureusement son ami contre lui, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser quasi fraternel sur son front avant de finalement prendre congé.

Miyavi, lui, se mit à ranger tranquillement les quelques affaires que les deux autres avaient pris la peine de lui ramener et occupa le reste de soirée grâce à demoiselle télé.

Demain, la vraie aventure allait réellement commencer...

Le lendemain justement, à dix heurs tappantes, Yoshiki et Sugizo étaient là à l'attendre de pieds ferme. Miyavi n'avait plus que quelques formalités à règler et il était... libre?

Les médecins lui avaient donné les dernières recommendations ainsi qu'un calendrier plus qu'impressionnant d'examens divers à passer tout au long de sa grossesse.

Décidemment, il ne semblait pas prêt de réellement quitter cette clinique...

-S'il y a le moindre problème surtout, n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. lui fit une dernière fois le médecin.

-Bien sûr.

-Bon et bien, à bientôt et prenez bien soin de vous... de vous deux. termina-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de repartir assurer ses consultations.

Miyavi eut un vague sourire et salua le reste de l'équipe médicale qui lui avait été attribuée durant ces quelques jours avant de finalement suivre ses deux amis.

-Et bien, te voilà enfin libre. plaisanta gentiement Yoshiki.

-Oui, enfin. souffla-t-il, pas si heureux que ça.

Le blond passa doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et lui sourit tendrement.

-Bon, allons fêter ça!

-Hein?

Pour le coup, il n'avait vraiment absolument aucune envie d'aller dans un quelconque restaurant, aussi chic soit-il. Et encore moins dans un bar pour se prendre une bonne cuite comme il l'aurait habituellement fait, l'alcool lui étant désormais totalement interdit...

-Heu, tu sais... commença-t-il en voulant se justifier et refuser gentiement.

Mais Yoshiki, qui connaissait pertinement les interdictions du plus jeune ainsi que ses envies, vraiment pas difficiles à deviner, ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

-Un Mac Do, ça te tente? demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Miyavi ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, trouvant en fin de compte l'idée plutôt bonne mais s'étonnant qu'elle provienne de Yoshiki...

-Un vrai mac Do? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Bah oui baka! C'est pas des hamburgers en plastique!

Sugizo éclata de rire alors que le plus jeune avait un mince sourire d'excuse, se trouvant un peu stupide tout de même...

-On se prend un Teriyaki Burger? souffla Sugizo à son oreille, sachant pertinemment qu'il adorait ça.

Miyavi eut un sourire sincère.

Finalement, malgré ses nausées matinales qui persistaient encore quelque peu, il avait tout de même retrouvé une partie de son légendaire appétit et l'idée d'un bon Teriyaki Burger dégoulinant de sauce avec des frites et un Sunday le faisait bien plus saliver que tous les repas, pourtant loin d'être mauvais, qu'il avait pu avaler lors de son séjour à la clinique.

-Alors on y va? demanda Yoshiki avec un sourire bienveillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend? fit un Miyavi qui semblait finalement avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire et ils prirent place dans la voiture du blond qui fonça en plein centre ville. Bientôt, ils étaient tous trois attablés dans un fast-food bondé en plein Harajuku mais où personne ne faisait attention à personne et ils dévorèrent littéralement leurs pauvres hambugers innocents...

----------

_Alors alors..._

_Je tenais à préciser que ce chapitre se base énormément sur des expériences personnelles... aussi bien concernant l'hôpital que le Mac Do jap (nan je suis pas accroc au teriyaki Burger pourquoi?...). D'ailleurs, le fast-food dont je parle existe bel et bien et y a toujours du monde! Hum, bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	6. Chapter 5

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon alors, Lilys est rentrée à Paris... en pleine déprime du coup mais revoir ses amis et sa chérie, ça fait du bien quand même!_

_Bref... Voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 5:**

La sonnerie agacente d'un réveil-matin résonna soudainement dans la chambre et c'est une main lourde de sommeil qui l'arrêta finalement. Dans un long grognement, le jeune homme émergea péniblement de sous son oreiller où il avait enfoui sa tête pour échapper aux quelques premiers rayons de soleil qui avaient tout de même réussi à pénétrer la pièce malgré les rideaux clos.

Miyavi, carrément dans le coltard, s'assit péniblement dans son lit, frottant son visage endormi de ses mains encore toutes chaudes de sommeil. Il lui fallut quelques instants et plusieurs grandes inspirations pour chasser la vague nausée qui le submergeait encore à chaque réveil mais il y parvint finalement. Les yeux paresseusement clos, il se frotta de nouveau énergiquement les paupières avant de les rouvrir sur cette nouvelle journée, finalement terriblement importante malgré tout...

Doucement, il finit tout de même par se lever enfin et il s'étira lentement comme un gros chat paresseux avant de rejoindre sa cuisine en traînant des pieds. Au passage, il jeta un vague coup d'oeil au salon et un léger sourire vint orner ses lèvres...

Sur le canapé et la table basse, des montagnes de livres et magazines divers sur la paternité et les enfants se cotoyaient allègrement, parfois même jusqu'au sol. Bien entendu, c'était encore une oeuvre de Sugizo qui avait vidé ses placards pour son ami et avait ressorti de vieux souvenirs de l'époque où Luna était en route... Il avait passé des heures, des journées entières à l'époque à éplucher tous ces ouvrages et cela l'avait terriblement appaisé car, au fond, même s'ils avaient désiré ce bébé avec sa femme, il avait tout de même été totalement effrayé par la perspective de devenir père pour de bon, définitivement adulte et responsable d'une autre vie...

Alors, il avait tout naturellement pensé que tout cela serait également utile à Miyavi, surtout au vu des circonstances et de ses angoisses récurentes...

Un à un, il avait entassé soigneusement tous les livres dans un grand sac, vidant entièrement ses cartons avant d'aller littéralement dévaliser les librairies pour se mettre au goût du jour et ramener à son ami des magazines un peu plus modernes tout de même...

-Nan mais t'es complètement dingue Sugi! s'était exclamé le plus jeune, mi mort de rire, mi effrayé par tout ça.

-Hmm... moui, probablement... Mais y en a pas que pour toi, j'ai aussi ramené un petit cadeau, pour le bébé...

Miyavi avait été terriblement touché par ce geste... Après tout, c'était le tout premier présent que recevait son enfant... mais probablement pas le dernier!

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? avait-il demandé d'une petite voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ouvres-le, tu verras bien.

Rapidement, les longues mains avaient viré le papier qui recouvrait le cadeau pour en dévoiler son contenu... Et une nouvelle vague d'émotions submergea le jeune homme, teriblement ému.

-Su, Sugi...

-C'est pas grand chose tu sais...

Dans sa cuisine, alors qu'il se préparait un chocolat chaud, thé et café lui ayant désormais été totalement proscris, Miyavi eut un sourire à l'évocation de ces récents souvenirs. Il se souvenait juste avoir levé un regard embué, ému sur son ami et s'être jeté dans ses bras.

Lorsque le lait fut chaud et ses sempiternelles céréales prêtes, il prit son bol et sa tasse avant de rejoindre son salon, poussant rapidement quelques magazines pour pouvoir s'asseoir et petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Seulement, sur le dessus d'une pile, le cadeau de Sugizo lui faisait de l'oeil et il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder encore une fois..

_Mon livre de bébé_

Le titre écrit en jolies lettres caligraphiées de façons volontairement maladroite sur la couverture pastel résumait tout. Juste un livre souvenir pour un enfant à naître...

Il l'ouvrit pour la enième fois depuis qu'il lui avait offert, tombant immédiatement sur deux photos de lui, souriant. L'une à gauche, sous le "Mon Papa" et l'autre à droite, "Ma Maman". Il trouvait cela tout simplement adorable de la part de l'autre et, une nouvelle fois, il feuilleta l'ouvrage qui n'attendait plus que d'être rempli. Chaque page avait été destinée à toutes les étapes par lesquelles ils allaient devoir passer... Les échographies, le jour de la naissance, les premières dents, les premiers pas, les premiers mots et mille autres annecdotes qui faisaient de la naissance une formidable et merveilleuse aventure...

Avec un sourire, Miyavi reposa finalement le petit livre, se décidant enfin à prendre son petit-déjeuner alors que son chocolat n'était désormais plus très chaud...

Rapidement, il débarassa avant de jeter un coup d'oeil à la pendule... Il avait encore une petite heure devant lui...

Il prit alors le chemin de sa salle de bain et passa sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude et l'odeur du savon le détendre avec délice. Il se lava vite et sortit de la cabine, ouvrant quelque peu le vasistas pour aider à évacuer la vapeur qui emplissait la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère quelque peu étouffante. Ses longs cheveux trempés lui collaient au corps et il attrappa rapidement une serviette pour les frictionner énergiquement. Au dessus du lavabo, le miroir reflétait l'image d'un jeune homme juste trempé, un homme comme les autres...

Reprenant finalement le chemin de sa chambre, totalement nu, Miyavi s'arrêta net devant la grande glace du couloir.

Pendant un instant, il s'examina d'un oeil critique, comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis très longtemps...

Son visage d'abord: ses cernes, bien qu'encore visibles, avaient tout de même nettement diminuées et ses joues, si creuses quelques semaines plus tôt, avaient repris un aspect plutôt normal et même quelques couleurs, probablement dûes à la douche brûlante qu'il venait de prendre. Son corps, lui, était toujours indéniablement masculin mais fin et élancé. Néanmoins, les médecins avaient bien oeuvré et il avait retrouvé un poids relativement normal.

Avec un léger sourire, il effleura doucement le très léger renflement qui apparaissait sur son bas-ventre. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, il n'y avait absolument rien de particulier à voir... Mais pourtant, lui savait que cette petite bosse allait bientôt chambouler toute sa vie...

Rapidement, il s'habilla finalement et se coiffa avant de regarder une nouvelle fois l'heure... Dans dix minutes maintenant, ils seraient là..

Et effectivement, à dix heures trente tapantes, l'interphone retentit et Miyavi attrappa sa veste avant de rejoindre ses deux amis qui l'attendaient en bas de l'immeuble, dans la voiture de Yoshiki.

-Ton rendez-vous est bien à onze heures et demie c'est ça? s'enquit le blond après qu'il se soient tous chaleureusement salués.

-Oui. confirma simplement le cadet en serrant nerveuse la main que Sugizo avait glissée dans la sienne.

Le chemin, désormais familier pour tous, leur paru étonnament plus court et ils arrivèrent rapidement à la clinique. Miyavi eu de nouveau une vague apréhension en sortant du véhicule mais Sugizo su le rassurer, comme toujours.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligés de venir...

-Bien sûr que si! s'emporta l'autre guitariste. On t'a dit qu'on ne te lâcherait pas alors on est là!

Yoshiki acquiésça d'un sourire confiant que Miyavi lui rendit vaguement et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils patientaient dans une salle d'attente, le plus jeune triturant nerveusement ses mains.

-Hey... fit doucement Yoshiki. Arrête un peu de stresser comme ça, c'est pas bon pour toi.

-Je sais. répondit-il dans un soupir. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher...

-C'est qu'une visite de routine! objecta Sugizo. Rien de grave.

-Oui mais et si... s'il y avait un problème?

-Il n'y a aucune raison que ça soit le cas. reprit le blond, visiblemeent sûr de lui. Allez, calmes-toi.

Miyavi soupira de nouveau profondément. Il savait pertinement que ses amis avaient raison mais, ne pas stresser, c'était totalement au-dessus de ses forces!

Heureusement pour tous, l'attente ne dura pas longtemps et le medecin fit enfin son apparition:

-Ravi de vous revoir en si bonne forme! fit-il gentiment.

Miyavi lui offrit un pauvre sourire et ils le suivirent tous trois dans le cabinet, le plus jeune refusant finalement catégoriquement d'y aller seul.

-Et bien, tout semble bien se passer. fit le docteur après avoir rapidement examiné le jeune homme et lui avoir fait passer une sorte de mini interrogatoire. Nous allons passer dans la salle d'à côté maintenant si vous le vouler bien.

-Hein? Pourquoi?

-Echographie.

Miyavi s'en doutait mais les seuls échographies qu'il avait passé, c'était à son arrivée ici, et il était encore inconscient...

-C'est totalement indolore vous savez. le rassura le praticien avec un sourire visiblement amusé par l'apréhension de son patient.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire légèrement crispé en réponse. Il savait parfaitement en quoi consistait l'examen mais... enfin, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir pourquoi, ça l'angoissait tout de même...

Le médecin le fit allonger sur la table d'auscultation et s'assit sur un tabouret, devant un appareil étrange.

-ça va être un peu froid. fit-il avant de lui étaler une couche impressionnante de gel sur l'abdomen.

Miyavi eut un sursaut mais le laissa faire tandis que Sugizo repartait allègrement dans ses souvenirs...

Peu après, le praticien appliquait la douchette sur la peau luisante du jeune homme, la faisant glisser d'une façon professionnelle tout en restant particulièrement concentré sur l'écran. De temps à autre, il appuyait sur un bouton et un "bip" résonnait dans le silence quasi religieux de la pièce. Silence qui, combiné à l'air plus que sérieux du médecin, ne rassurait pas du tout du tout le futur papa...

-Il y a un problème? demanda-t-il finalement, n'y tenant plus.

Le docteur lui adressa alors un sourire rassurant.

-Non. dit-il. Tout est parfaitement normal. Enfin, aussi normal que possible vu les circonstances... mais le bébé se porte apparement bien.

Miyavi poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement... Tout allait bien...

-Est-ce que vous voulez le voir?

_Le voir?_

_Pour de vrai?_

Miyavi était un peu perdu et il mit plusieurs secondes à répondre...

Voir son bébé, son enfant qui grandissait en lui... La vie qu'il portait...

Oh bon sang, tout cela serait si réel!

-... Oui... souffla-t-il.

Alors, l'homme tourna l'écran vers le jeune guitariste et reprit ses mouvements sur le ventre encore plat.

-Regardez... il commence à être assez mignon non? Là, on voit un début de jambes... et ici, sa tête et...

Il continua à énumérer les parties déjà quelque peu visibles de l'enfant en les désignant du doigt mais Miyavi écoutait à peine, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

_Oh mon dieu... c'est vraiment mon bébé..._

-Miyavi? s'enquit doucement Sugizo avec un sourire ému.

-C'est... pas croyable je... il... il est vraiment en moi? demanda-t-il bêtement.

-Bien que ça soit une grande première. fit le médecin, amusé. Il semblerait que ça soit effectivement bien le cas. C'est votre enfant.

_Mon enfant..._

Yoshiki et Sugizo étaient toujours près de leur ami, partageant avec lui cet instant unique, magique en regardant eux aussi l'écran où une forme encore indécise et terriblement petite se mettait déjà à gigoter doucement.

Le blond semblait particulièrement ému par cette vision et ne disait rien. Mais au fond, de terribles remords ressurgissaient encore en lui... s'il n'avait pas été aussi borné à l'époque, lui aussi aurait pu partager de pareils instants avec Toshi, l'homme qu'il aimait, découvrant ensemble leur enfant pour la première fois...

Il ferma une seconde les yeux, chassant rapidement ses sombres pensées en se disant qu'au fond, aujourd'hui, il avait une chance de se attrapper quelque peu en continuant à protéger Miyavi et son bébé.

Etrangement, Sugizo semblait avoir compris les pensées qui submergeaient le blond et il passa discrètement une main apaissante dans son dos pour le réconforter.

-Bien, je vais vous tirer quelques clichés...

Une petite demie-heure plus tard, Miyavi, suivit de ses deux amis, sortait de la clinique avec une enveloppe à la main, les premières "photos" de son bébé...

-Alors, tu vois que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'en faire! le taquina Sugizo avec un sourire.

-Oui...

Le plus jeune semblait encore un peu ailleurs, assimilant doucement tout ça et semblant perdu dans ses réflexions:

-Dites... fit-il timidement alors qu'ils avaient déjà repris la route. Est-ce que vous... vous croyez que je serais un bon père?

Les deux autres échangèent un regard et Yoshiki gara finalement la voiture sur le bas-côté.

-Tu seras un excellent père. dit-il simplement.

-Je confirme. renchérit Sugizo. Et je sais de quoi je parle.

-Mais... je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi Sugi...

-Tu es l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse! Et tu seras un papa hors pair, n'en doute pas!

-C'est vrai. acquiésça le blond. Il n'y a qu'à voir à quel point tu aimes déjà cet enfant. Ce bébé aura vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour père.

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient désormais humides de larmes difficilement contenues et les hormones en folie qui couraient dans ses veines ne l'aidaient absolument pas à contrôler ses émotions! Il murmura un faible "merci", quelque peu rasséréné mais pas pour autant réellement convaincu.

-Bon aller, rentrons. fit Yoshiki en remettant le moteur en route.

Bientôt, ils arrivaient chez Miyavi.

----------

_En relisant mes anciens commentaires, je me rend compte que je ne savais absolument pas comment allait évoluer cette fic niveau pairing à ce moment de l'histoire..._

_J'epsère que la conclusion de tout ça vous aura plus..._

_Bref, à très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	7. Chapter 6

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hé hé... déjà la suite..._

_Remarquez, je suis clouée chez moi avec une bronchite donc... J'en profite!_

_Bonne lecture, Minna-san!_

**Chapitre 6:**

Quatre mois...

Ce bébé avait déjà quatre mois d'existence aujourd'hui... Et Sugizo avait apparement sa petite idée concernant la façon de fêter ça...

-Heu, Sugi, j'ai jamais entendu que ça se fêtait les quatre mois de grossesse... fit remarquer Miyavi.

-Et alors? Moi je trouve que c'est une super bonne excuse!

Le plus jeune eut un léger rire. L'autre guitariste ne le lâchait qu'assez rarement ces derniers temps, surtout depuis l'échographie de la semaine dernière à vrai dire...

Miyavi avait souvent l'impression, probablement à juste titre d'ailleurs, que son ami revivait à travers lui tous les intants qu'il avait pu partager un bon nombre d'années auparavant avec sa femme. Il savait pertinemment que Sugizo avait toujours voulu fonder une famille nombreuse mais son divorce l'en avait empêché et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment eu de relation assez sérieuse depuis pour espérer avoir un autre enfant....

Aujourd'hui, Luna était une grande fille déjà, presque une ado et son envie de pouponner de nouveau était revenue en force avec la grossesse de son ami dont il s'occupait désormais un peu comme un papa poule ou un grand frère à peine trop envahissant...

Mais Miyavi appréciait finalement plus qu'autre chose toutes les attentions de son aîné. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude que l'on s'occupe de lui et il avait désespérement besoin de se sentir soutenu et aimé, d'autant plus au vue des circonstances actuelles...

-Bon, soupira finalement le plus jeune. On fait quoi alors?

-Shopping!

-Hein?

Sugizo connaissait parfaitement le goût prononcé de son ami pour le lèche-vitrine et était finalement plutôt fier de son idée malgré la moue assez dubitative de Miyavi...

-Heu... commença-t-il. Tu sais, vu ma silhouette dans peu de temps, je pense pas que soit vraiment le bon moment pour me chopper des fringues....

-Je parlais pas de faire des achats pour toi Miyou! C'est une scéance shopping pour bébé!

Le plus jeune sembla réfléchir un instant...

C'était vrai qu'il devrait commencer à y penser et préparer l'arrivée de cet enfant mais il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il devait acheter! Il lui faudrait une chambre, des jouets et puis, des vêtements aussi et... et... Bon sang! Mais il ne savait même pas encore si c'était une fille ou un garçon!

-T'as pas l'air convaincu...

-Je, je sais pas trop....

-Tu sais, il y a quand même beaucoup de choses à prévoir.

-Justement... j'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il faut à un bébé moi!

-Mais, je le sais moi. dit-il doucement.

Miyavi eut un gémissement étouffé en se laissant choire dans son canapé. Il ne voulait absolument pas penser déjà à tout ça...

_J'ai encore le temps... et puis, si jamais..._

De plus, la somme de travail en perspective l'épuisait déjà par avance!

-Et bien... je pensais pas que ça te démoraliserait autant. balbutia un Sugizo visiblement déçu et navré.

-C'est pas ça Sugi... souffla le plus jeune. C'est jute que... je sais pas enfin ça, ça fait beaucoup de choses à acheter...

-Justement, il faut commencer à prévoir tout ça! Pis t'as les moyens!

-Mais je... je sais pas si je...

-Si quoi?

_Si je serais réellement capable de m'occuper d'un enfant..._

-Miyavi?

-Sugi... Je pense pas pouvoir gérer tout ça... j'en suis incapable...

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Miyavi!

-Je ne penses pas non... Sugizo, je suis vraiment pas fait pour être père.

-Mais tu vas l'être! Et puis, t'es pas tout seul!

Le plus jeune eut un profond soupir.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que tout ça tournait inlassablement dans sa tête... Depuis qu'il avait réellement vu cet enfant sur l'écran en fait...

Rentré chez lui, il avait longuement regardé les clichés que le médecin avait tiré... des heures et des heures entières... Et alors, il avait réalisé...

Réalisé que, bientôt, il devrait s'occuper d'un bébé... un vrai bébé, un être vivant, humain alors qu'il donnait à peine à manger à son chat, laissant habituellement la femme de ménage s'en occuper...

-Et si je peux pas...? souffla-t-il dans un murmure.

-Miyavi... qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Abandonner ce bébé à lui-même? Un enfant à besoin de ses parents!

-Justement je pense que... qu'il serait mieux dans une vraie famille...

Sugizo fronça les sourcils, commençant à entrevoir l'idée qui semblait avoir germée dans la tête de son ami.

Non, c'était impossible, il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser à ça!

-Tu... Tu veux le faire... _adopter_?

-Il serait plus heureux comme ça tu crois pas?

L'aîné, bien que surpris, n'était pas dupe...

Au fond, ce n'était finalement pas pour protéger ce bébé qu'il voulait s'en séparer, mais pour se protéger lui-même. Il n'avait pas la moindre confiance en lui...

Après tout, cet enfant était le fruit d'une expérience plus que traumatisante et il avait tout simplement peur...

Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Peur de rejeter la faute sur cet être innocent.

Peur de lui faire du mal...

-Miyavi. reprit-il d'une voix douce en posant délicatement sa mains sur celle tremblotante du plus jeune. Ce bébé sera parfaitement heureux avec toi.

-Non...

-Oh si! Nous en avons déjà parlé. Yoshiki est entièrement d'accord avec moi... Tu es un être exceptionnel, Miyavi, et tu aimes cet enfant de tout ton coeur... ça te tuerait de t'en séparer et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Bien qu'encore peu convaincu sur ses capacités paternelles, Miyavi ne put au fond qu'acquiescer mentalement à ces paroles. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il s'accrochait désespérement à ce bébé pour continuer à avancer...

Pendant quelques instants, un vague silence plana dans la pièce avant que le jeune guitariste ne soupire, se décidant finalement:

-Allons faire ces courses. souffla-t-il, encore peu sûr de lui.

-A la bonne heure!

Miyavi se força à lui sourire en retour et, sans qu'il ait vraiment eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux à marcher tanquillement dans les rues commerçantes de Tokyo.

-Par quoi il faut commencer? demanda le cadet peu assuré.

-Hm... par quoi voudrais-tu commencer?

-... Peluches...

Sugizo éclata de rire et traîna son jeune ami dans un magasin de jouets.

En à peine plus d'une demie-heure, ils avaient totalement dévalisé le rayon puériculture, achetant assez de peluches, jeux et autres gadjets pour que le bébé puisse s'amuser jsuqu'à ces vingt ans au moins!

-C'est trop chou... commenta Miyavi qui avait sortit un adorable petit chaton en peluche d'un des sacs où s'entassaient leurs achats.

Les deux amis étaient désormais assis dans un petit café et discutaient tranquillement.

Le plus jeune avait fnalement retrouvé un réel sourire et imaginait déjà sans se l'avouer un petit bout de chou lui ressemblant s'énerver sur le hochet bigaré qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

Sugizo avait raison au fond, il tenait déjà bien trop à ce bébé pour ne serait-ce que penser à s'en séparer...

-Sugi?

-Hm?

-Tu m'aideras, pour les travaux?

-Les travaux?

-Heu oui je, je pense qu'il faudrait lui faire une chambre non? finit-il en se mordant les lèvres.

L'aîné eut un sourire radieux.

-Oui, tu as entièrement raison.

-J'ai une chambre d'ami... ça pourrait... devenir la sienne?

-C'est une bonne idée. approuva Sugizo. Elle est assez grande et juste à côté de la tienne. ça sera parfait!

Miyavi sourit en soupirant de soulagement.

Il ne s'en rendait compte qu'à demi mais il se reposait terriblement sur les épaules de Sugizo et son expérience paternelle... son avis et son approbation comptaient beaucoup pour lui.

-Mais je... je sais toujours pas si ce sera une fille ou un garçon...

-Et alors? Tu comptais peindre la chambre en rose bonbon ou en bleu layette? se moqua gentiment l'aîné.

-Nan mais, enfin... c'est important quand même non?

-Oui mais tu sauras bientôt de toutes façons... En attendant, moi je pense qu'une chambre neutre, c'est mieux.

Miyavi acquiésça.

Après tout, pour l'instant, il ne s'agissait que d'un bébé. Il ou elle aurait ses propres goûts, ses propres passions en grandissant et sa chambre évoluerait en même temps.

-Tu veux qu'on aille voir dans un magasin de déco? reprit Sugizo.

-Hm... oui.

-Alors allons-y!

Miyavi rangea rapidement les quelques jouets qu'il avait observé sous toutes les coutures et suivit son ami.

Sugizo refusa catégoriquement de le laisser porter quoi que ce soit et il le força à lui laisser les sacs. Bien entendu, Miyavi râla pour la forme mais le laissa finalement faire et ils reprirent leur route.

Seulement, le cadet s'arrêta quelques minutes plus tard à peine, en visible admiration devant une vitrine.

-Miyou?

Miyavi ne répondit pas de suite, perdu dans sa contemplation.

C'était une boutique de vêtements pour enfants et, sur un petit poupon, une robe adorablement minuscule s'offrait au regards.

-Kawaii... souffla-t-il.

-Oui, c'est mignon. confirma Sugizo.

-Si c'est une fille... il lui faut absolument cette robe!

-Tu sauras dans quelques semaines à peine. Elle sera toujours là tu sais.

-Tu crois?

-J'en suis sûr. Aller viens.

Miyavi acquiésça et ils reprirent leur route.

De temps en temps, le jeune homme se prenait à se perdre dans des vitrines de boutiques pour enfants, finalement totalement pris au jeu et plutôt enthousiaste.

Au fond, c'était génial de préparer tout ça!

Finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin dans un magasin de décoration.

-Hey, c'est pas mal comme couleur non? fit Sugizo devant un pot de peinture pastel.

-Je préfère le papier peint...

-Ah ok.

Changement de rayon donc.

Pendant une bonne heure, un peu comme un petit couple, ils passèrent alors en revue les différents papiers-peints en vente.

-Ah non, c'est trop moche ça!

-Meuuuuh non!

-Si! Même mes grands-parents n'en voudraient pas!

-Et ça?

-C'est heu... vert...

-Ah oui.

L'insouciance semblait fnalement revenue et ils se sentaient tous deux étonnement bien, retrouvant un peu la complicité qu'ils avaient avant tout ça. Juste deux bons amis qui s'amusaient et déliraient ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils se connaîssaient.

Miyavi avait l'esprit plus léger qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu depuis des semaines et c'était tout simplement merveilleux!

Finalement, peut-être que ses amis avaient raison... Rien n'allait vraiment changer, tout allait juste évoluer et sa vie serait heureuse, comme avant...

-Bon, y a définitivement rien ici...

-On tente un autre magasin?

-La prochaine fois si tu veux, j'aimerais bien rentrer maintenant...

-Ok!

Sugizo, souriant, raccompagna alors son ami chez lui.

Il monta un instant qui se transforma en un peu plus et ils finirent par dîner ensemble.

Quand Sugizo prit enfin congé, la soirée était déjà plus qu'avancée...

Miyavi referma doucement la porte derrière son ami et alla retrouver son salon, un peu plus ordonné. Sugizo l'avait aidé à débarasser et ranger un peu tout le bazard dont il était plutôt responsable en fait et, ce soir, il était simplement tranquile.

D'un geste négligent, il alluma la télé, bien décidé à laisser une débilité quelconque l'endormir. Seulement, de nouveau, le petit livre offert par Sugizo attira son regard et il se remit machinalement à le feuilleter.

Les premières échographies y étaient soigneusement rangées et c'est avec un sourire tendre que ses doigts effleurèrent les contours incertains de son futur enfant.

-J'ai hâte que tu sois là... murmura-t-il dans le silence de son appartement.

Et c'était vrai.

Aujourd'hui, il s'était réellement rendu compte d'à quel point il pouvait finalement aimer cet enfant...

Ses pensées, plutôt paisibles pour une fois, furent brusquement interrompues par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Miyavi songea que Sugizo avait probablement oublié quelque chose et il reposa le livre avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir.

-Salut.

_Lui?_

----------

_Roh là là, je suis sadique de couper là ^^_

_Dites les gens, à votre avis, c'est qui?_

_A très vite pour la suite!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


	8. Chapter 7

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon et bien..._

_Allons massacrer le Miyou!_

**Chapitre 7:**

Il semblait littéralement paralysé sur place depuis une éternité, comme s'il refusait tout simplement l'information que lui transmettaient ses yeux. C'était im-pos-sible!

_C'est un cauchemard..._

Et pourtant, l'homme était bel et bien là, face à lui et un léger sourire malsain jouant sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise, comme si sa présence ici était totalement normale.

-Et bien, tu ne dis pas bonjour chéri?

La phrase lancée avec nonchalence sembla sortir Miyavi de sa torpeur et, dans un mouvement paniqué, il voulu refermer la porte... mais le pied de l'autre homme vint la bloquer et l'en empêcha...

-Et alors? Tu ne m'invites même pas à rentrer? Ce n'est pas très poli tu sais...

Miyavi ignora l'autre homme, poussant de toutes ses forces en essayant vainement de refermer cette saloperie de porte! Mais ses maigres forces semblèrent le quitter alors que des larmes paniquées lui montaient déjà aux yeux.

_Pitié, pitié..._

Seulement, le visiteur indésirable semblait bien plus fort que lui et de toutes façons, il _savait _qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à lui... Et pourtant, il lutta quand même... Jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre...

-Allez-vous en... bredouilla lamentablement le jeune homme.

-Oh non, je ne partirais pas...

La porte claqua dans un bruit sec, emprisonnant Miyavi dans son propre appartement.

Violemment, l'homme le plaqua alors soudainement contre le mur et se pencha à son oreille:

-Il m'a fallut plus de quatre mois. murmura-t-il. Mais je t'ai enfin retrouvé...

Miyvi grimaça, totalement dégoûté alors qu'une langue horriblement humide lui lèchait la joue avec application.

-Ton ami... Sugizo c'est ça? Il vient te voir souvent dis-moi...

Un pointe de jalousie perçait dans le ton de sa voix acerbe et Miyavi frissonna.

-Alors dis-moi... Tu me trompes avec lui?

-Je... je ne suis pas avec vous!

-Mauvaise réponse...

D'une baffe magistrale, l'homme jeta Miyavi à terre, le maintenant au sol en l'écrasant de tout son poids, un genou dans le dos.

-Tu es à moi Miyavi... sussura-t-il presque tendrement.

-Jamais!

Un autre coup parti, puis encore un autre... et encore...

Le jeune homme gémit, fermant douloureusement les yeux alors qu'un goût âpre se répandait dans sa bouche....

-Tu es un vilain garçon. continua à murmurer l'autre homme. Tu t'es enfuit Miyavi et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à te retrouver... Mais, tu es à moi maintenant...

Miyavi n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer alors qu'un coup d'une violence inouïe derrière la tête le faisait plonger dans l'inconscience...

----------

_J'ai mal..._

Peu à peu, Miyavi reprenait connaissance.

Son corps lui semblait lourd et terriblement douloureux. Il ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle il était mais c'était totalement inconfortable et le sol sous lui était dur, froid...

Avec difficulté, il ouvrit péniblement les yeux même si en réalité, ça ne changea pas vraiment grand chose... Il faisait totalement noir autour de lui... Pourtant, il distingua à peine une vague luminosité au ras du sol, probablement un léger rayon de lumière qui passait sous la porte ainsi qu'une sorte de petit carré plus clair, proche du plafond comme une lucarne bouchée ou une aération...

Un gémissement de douleur franchit la gorge sèche du jeune homme lorsqu'il essaya vaillement de bouger.

Il était en position à demi assise, les jambes étalées sur le sol graveleux, le dos contre un mur humide et les poignets entravés par ce qu'il identifia comme étant des menottes.

Dans un geste quasi désespéré, il tenta de se relever en flageolant sur ses jambes molles qui lui semblaient être en coton.

Et puis, il tira sur ses bras, secouant violemment la chaîne qui le retenait au haut du mur, ou au plafond peut-être, il ne savait pas trop... Par accoups, encore et encore, il tenta vainement de se libérer, ne parvenant finalement qu'à enfoncer le métal dans ses poignets déjà meurtrits...

Après de longues minutes, totalement à bout et en larmes, il s'effondra finalement à genoux sur le sol, ses bras toujours retenus.

Ici, il n'avait aucune notion du temps qui s'écoulait mais il finit par se calmer, longtemps après. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire d'autre ni tenter quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'attendre...

Alors, il s'assit simplement contre le mur, ses bras épuisés toujours relevés au-dessus de sa tête.

Il lui sembla que des heures, des jours même s'étaient écoulés avant que quelque chose ne se passe enfin. Le silence étouffant qui enveloppait la pièce fut rompu par un bruit étouffé et lointain qui fit tendre l'oreille à Miyavi. Une porte semblait avoir été ouverte puis refermée, des bruits de pas, un interrupteur... Sous la porte, la raie de lumière se fit plus vive et le jeune homme frissonna... Il savait qu'_il_ arrivait...

Et lorsqu'une clef se fit entendre dans la serrure, il se tendit, tout simplement terrifié...

-Tiens tiens... La Belle au bois dormant est réveillée? fit-il narquoisement.

Miyavi ne répondit pas, l'ignorant délibérement. Il essayait juste de s'enfermer dans une bulle, de ne plus penser à rien... s'évader...

-Oh, tu as abimé tes jolis poignets... constata-t-il en se rapprochant. Quel dommage...

Il s'abaissa au niveau de sa victime et effleura d'un doigt sa joue. Miyavi détourna la tête mais il le força alors violemment à le regarder, prenant son menton dans sa main en le faisant grimacer de douleur.

-Tu es vraiment magnifique... souffla-t-il avant de se baisser pour cueillir ses lèvres.

La bouche cruelle s'aposa sur lui, lui faisant avoir un haut-le coeur quand la langue de son boureau tenta de se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres meurtries.

-Salopard!

Miyavi se prit de nouveau une baffe monumentale qui le laissa à demi sonné alors que l'autre homme s'essuyait de sa manche sa bouche qui dégoulinait de sang jusque sur son menton. Apparement, il devait l'avoir violemment mordu..

-Ah tu le prends comme ça? Très bien! ragea-t-il. Si tu aimes la violence, jouons!

Dans un geste tout aussi rageur que ses paroles, il tira les cheveux du pauvre Miyavi, le forçant à rejeter la tête en arrière avant de nouveau ravir ses lèvres, les mordant et les meurtrissant autant que possible. Miyavi tenta de lutter mais l'autre était bien trop fort, il était attaché... il n'avait aucune chance...

La bouche de l'homme descendit finalement dans son cou où la jugulaire palpitait aussi vite que le rythme cardiaque effreiné du jeune homme totalement impuissant. Il sentit des mains fébriles d'impatience rageuse commencer à le déshabiller violemment et il se retint de le supplier de ne pas faire ça, pas encore une fois...

Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir...

Dans la pénombre, il vit son boureau enlever sa ceinture et son pantalon avant de rapidement virer son caleçon... La virilité dressée qui apparut aux yeux du jeune homme terrifié le paniqua totalement. Il ne voulait pas... bon sang pas ça!

-Suces. ordonna-t-il.

Miyavi tressaillit alors que le bout humide appuyait contre ses lèvres hermétiquement closes. Il recula la tête tant qu'il pouvait, rapidement arrêté par le mur. Il était bloqué...

-Suces! refit-il plus fort.

Devant l'obstination de son refus, l'homme eut un sourire sadique et une vague idée. Il lui pinça simplement le nez...

Rapidement, Miyavi manqua d'air et fut bien obligé d'entrouvrir ses lèvres pour respirer... suffisant pour forcer l'entrée et dans un râle rauque, il s'enfonça dans la bouche rétissante.

Miyavi eut un nouveau haut-le coeur et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Il était bien tenté de lui couper d'un coup de dents son engin de torture mais il savait pertinemment que ça le rendrait dingue, qu'il le tuerait peut-être... Et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que sa simple vie en jeu...

-Bon garçon... chuchota-t-il en lui tapotant la tête comme un chien obéissant.

Miyavi sentit des larmes de dégoût et d'humiliation couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas vomir. La main qui tirait sur ses cheveux lui faisait mal alors qu'elle forçait sa tête à aller et venir dans un rythme effreiné sur le membre gonflé. Le gland buttait par accoups dans le fond de sa gorge, il étouffait à moitié...

_Faites que ça s'arrête, je vous en supplie..._

Et puis, l'homme donna un coup de buttoir plus violent que tous les autres et explosa soudainement dans la bouche meurtrie.

Miyavi sentit le liquide gluant se répandre jusque dans sa gorge et il voulu tout recrâcher mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

-Avales.

Avec une grimace de dégoût, Miyavi obéit en tremblant.

-C'est bien. murmura-t-il en effaçant du bout du pouce, presque tendrement, une trace de sperme qui avait coulé sur le menton de sa victime.

Le jeune homme tremblait désormais de partout, enfermé dans son silence et totalement anéantit. La souillure revanait de nouveau, plus forte que jamais et il se sentait lamentable, brisé...

Avec une étrange douceur, l'homme apposa presque chastement sa bouche sur celle qui venait de le faire jouir et Miyavi se laissa faire sans aucune réticence, espérant vaguement qu'il se contenterait de ça et en resterait là...

-Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi... souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en brisant les maigres espérances du jeune homme. Tu m'as tellement manqué Miyavi... Bon sang, tu me rends fou! finit-il avant de l'embrasser passionément en se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

_Ce n'est pas moi qui te rend fou... _songea-t-il amèrement._Ce sont mes stupides pouvoirs..._

Miyavi sentit parfaitement l'excitation de l'autre homme renaître contre lui alors que ses hanches commençaient déjà à onduler dans un mouvement lascif.

_Pourvu qu'il ne remarque rien..._

-Tu te souviens Miyavi? demanda-t-il doucement au creu de son oreille. Toi et moi, c'était tellement bon...

Soudainement, il se redressa, laissant le jeune homme étonnament libre. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée quand il le força à se relever, le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Miyavi retint un gémissement quand sa tête heurta la pierre froide et remarqua à peine que la chaîne qui retenait ses menottes avait été vivement relevée par l'homme... Il crut que ses bras allaient tout simplement lui être arraché alors qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

_Qu'il fasse vite..._

Les mains, semi caressantes, achevèrent de le déshabiller et il se retrouva rapidement totalement nu, soudainement heureux que la pénombre ambiante empêche l'autre de voir la bosse certes toute petite mais néanmoins visible sur son ventre.

L'homme impatient releva les jambes de sa victime, maintenant ses cuisses en l'air de ses bras et, sans aucune préparation, il s'enfonça en lui.

Un hurlement étouffé se perdit dans la gorge de Miyavi qui ferma les yeux tellement fort qu'il en eut mal. Mais ce n'était absolument rien comparé à la douleur qui vrillait ses entrailles, comme si on le déchirait en deux.

Son corps tressautait violemment au rythme des coups saccadés de l'homme qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin, plus fort, plus profond en lui...

Miyavi pleurait en silence, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler et une seule pensée tournant encore dans sa tête.

_Mon bébé..._

Sa tête cognait encore et encore contre le mur, il avait l'impression de partir alors que toutes ses sentations semblaient s'effacer peu à peu et, incapable de lutter plus, il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscient alors que l'autre se libérait une nouvelle fois en lui dans un cri rauque.

----------

_Mon dieu que je suis horrible!_

_Mon pauvre pitit Miyou!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hum... ça va, pas trop choqué?_

_Bref, à très vite pour la suite!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


	9. Chapter 8

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Alors alors... sortira, sortira pas?_

_La réponse est-elle dans ce chapitre?_

_A vous de voir ^^_

**Chapitre 8:**

-Il répond toujours pas? s'enquit Yoshiki.

-Non...

Sugizo raccrocha son téléphone pour la enième fois.

Ce matin, il était allé voir le blond pour parler boulot et en avait profité pour lui raconter leur escapade de la veille. Yoshiki avait lui aussi été attendri par les réactions de leur jeune ami et ils avaient finalement décidé de passer la soirée avec lui.

Seulement voilà, ils appelaient depuis midi et Miyavi ne leur répondait toujours pas...

-On va chez lui? proposa le guitariste.

-Je sais pas, il est peut-être occupé...

-Tu plaisantes?! Si on le faisait pas bouger un peu, il ne sortirait jamais de chez lui!

Yoshiki dût admettre que son ami avait raison ce qui était d'autant plus inquiétant. Une sorte de vague pressentiment commençait à lui nouer l'estomac... oh qu'il n'aimait pas ça!

-Allons-y. dit-il simplement.

Sugizo acquiésça et le suivit. Il laissa sa voiture dans le parking du studio et pris place côté passager.

Yoshiki mit rapidement le moteur en route et ils foncèrent chez le plus jeune.

A l'interphone, une nouvelle fois et malgré leur insistance, personne ne répondit.

Ils durent attendre que quelqu'un sorte de l'immeuble pour pouvoir y pénétrer et c'est plus anxieux que jamais qu'ils se précipitèrent sur l'ascenceur.

Ils firent retentir la sonnerie encore et encore mais sans succès... Pour le coup, ils étaient _vraiment_ inquiets là...

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou?! s'exaspéra un Sugizo sur les nerfs.

Yoshiki n'en menait pas plus large...

Sans conviction, il tenta tout de même d'ouvrir la porte... Et contre toute attente, la poignée s'abaissa.

-C'est quoi ce bordel? grogna-t-il. Miyavi ferme toujours sa porte, même quand il est chez lui...

Sugizo ne répondit pas et entra à la suite du blond dans l'appartement un peu trop silencieux et visiblement désert.

-Miyavi? T'es là? cria-t-il

-Apparement pas.

-Yoshiki...

-Quoi?

Sugizo ne répondit rien, désignant simplement le sol près de la porte. Le mur et la moquette semblaient un peu abimés mais surtout...

-On dirait...

-Du sang. confirma le guitariste.

Yoshiki se tendit et s'approcha des tâches sombres. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien du sang...

-Et merde! jura le plus jeune en balançant rageusement son poing contre un mur.

-ça sert à rien de t'énerver Sugi...

-Mais Yoshiki bon sang tu te rends compte?! Il lui est arrivé quelque chose et on sait même pas où il est!

-Je sais.

-On, on lui avait promis de s'occuper de lui... On lui avait dit que tout irait bien... Yoshiki, ça se voit qu'il s'est battu... Il est tellement fragile...

Le blond soupira, totalement abbatu et la voix brisée de Sugizo ne lui serrait qu'un peu plus le coeur.

Pourtant, il avait raison.

Ils lui avaient juré qu'ils seraient là, quoi qu'il arrive, et aujourd'hui, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence... Miyavi avait été kidnappé...

-On va le retrouver.

-Et comment?

-Je sais pas encore... Mais on va le retrouver, il le faut...

----------

_Tiens bon mon bébé... tout ira bien..._

Miyavi n'était plus qu'une vague loque humaine.

Il était étallé sur le flanc, la chaîne ayant finalement été quelque peu relâchée lui permettant de s'allonger de tout son long mais il était toujours attaché et bien trop faible pour ne serait-ce que penser à se débattre. Il était totalement à la mercie de l'autre homme qui venait lui rendre viste bien trop souvent à son goût...

De temps à autre, il prenait la peine de le nourir un minimum et, bien qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, tout lui cracher à la figure, il se forçait à manger. Pas pour lui, non, mais pour son enfant. Il se devait de le protéger.

Il grogna soudainement alors que la lumière l'aveuglait. La porte venait de s'ouvrir et il se recroquevilla un peu sur lui-même, par réflexe. Il ne pouvait de toutes façons rien faire d'autre, attendant simplement le prochain coup, la prochaine douleur, encore, la prochaine souillure...

-Bonjour ma poupée. Bien dormi?

Bien entendu, Miyavi ne répondit rien mais il savait que l'autre s'en foutait. Tant que ce n'était pas un ordre, il ne craignait rien.

Et, une nouvelle fois, tout recommença...

----------

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Yoshiki? souffla un Sugizo totalement démoralisé.

-On se renseigne.

-Hein?

-S'il y a vraiment eut une bagarre et qu'il s'est débattu, quelqu'un a forcément entendu ou vu quelque chose!

Sugizo acquiésça, c'était la logique même!

-On fait tout l'étage alors?

-Oui.

Les deux amis sortirent alors dans le couloir et commencèrent à sonner à toutes les portes, espérant vaguement que quelqu'un pourrait les aider...

----------

_Je veux pas mourir..._

Un frisson parcourut le corps frêle et nu lamentablement étallé sur le sol. Miyavi fut soudainement pris d'une violente quinte de toux et ses gémissements résonèrent dans le silence de la pièce vide qu'il avait identifié comme étant probablement une cave ou quelque chose dans le genre...

Il luttait et luttait encore pour se maintenir éveillé.... Il avait peur de ne pas rouvrir les yeux s'il s'endormait...

Mais il avait mal, il était frigorifié, épuisé... comment lutter?

_Je dois... vivre... Allez, courage Miyavi! 'Faut pas dormir, pense à ton bébé..._

Mais la fatigue était plus forte que sa simple volonté et il sombra finalement, à bout de forces...

----------

-Vous êtes sûre?

-Absolument! Il avait vraiment pas l'air bien le p'tit...

-Et vous n'avez prévenu personne?!

Sugizo semblait visiblement enragé et Yoshiki eut du mal à le raisonner pour l'empêcher de sauter à la gorge de la pauvre vieille dame qui servait de voisine à Miyavi. Elle avait apparemment entendu des bruits étranges la veille au soir et n'avait bien entendu pas pu s'empêcher de regarder ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir, comme toujours...

Et elle avait vu un homme l'emporter, visiblement inconscient... Il n'allait pas bien ces derniers temps, tout le monde le savait alors, elle avait simplement pensé qu'il l'emmenait à l'hôpital...

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. fit poliment le blond. Merci encore et désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

La vieille femme acquiésça et referma la porte.

-Attend... on lui demande rien d'autre? fit Sugizo.

-Elle ne sait rien de plus...

-Mais on n'a toujours rien!

-Si. On est sûr qu'il a été enlevé maintenant.

-Et ça change quoi?

-Je sais comment le retrouver...

----------

Des mains sur lui, l'explorant, le griffant parfois, rouvrant ses plaies... ça faisait mal...

-Tu bandes mon coeur...

La voix cruelle lui fit ouvrir les yeux et il se maudit intérieurement. L'homme avait raison, il était dans un état d'excitation bien visible alors qu'il n'en avait strictement aucune envie... Erection matinale? Ou bien simplement son corps et ses hormones qui ne comprenaient plus rien...

Il avait mal mais dans son sommeil, son corps n'avait pas vraiment sur faire la différence entre les mains caressantes de son bourreau et le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait...

-Tu vois que tu m'aimes aussi Miyavi. sussura-t-il à son oreille, visiblement ravi.

Le jeune homme retint un gémissement alors que les doigts honnis se refermaient sur son membre dressé. Son corps réagissait bien malgré lui alors que son esprit était ailleurs...

-Laisses-toi aller bébé...

Il se détestait, se haissait au plus haut point, se maudissant intérieurement d'être incapable de se contrôler.

Malgré tout, il aimait ça... et jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi douloureux...

Lorsqu'il le prit cette fois-ci, Miyavi ne pu empêcher un gémissement de franchir sa gorge ce qui excita encore plus le violeur. Il le pilonnait violemment en le masturbant avec un immense sourire et, malgré toute l'horreur de la chose, le jeune homme finit par jouir puissement dans un cri rauque

Et puis, tout retomba et l'homme s'en alla, laissant un Miyavi plus anéantit que jamais.

_Je me dégoûte..._

----------

-ça fait presque trois jours Yoshiki...

-J'ai confiance en eux, ils le retrouveront.

Pour la millième fois de la journée au moins, Sugizo soupira, se sentant totalement impuissant..

Yoshiki passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le rapprocha de lui pour le serrer contre son coeur. Son angoisse était toute aussi forte que celle du plus jeune mais pour l'instant, il se maîtrisait autant qu'il pouvait.

Il avait fait appel à des gens... des gens dont il était proche bien malgré lui mais il savait que c'était la seule solution...

Et puis parfois, avoir des relations parmis les Yakuza pouvaient aider... Ils savaient s'infiltrer partout et il était persuadé qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le retrouver.

-Yoshiki... et si...

-Si quoi?

-Si, s'il était déjà...

-Tais-toi!

Le brun tressaillit. Le ton, le regard de Yoshiki étaient durs, déterminés et Sugizo baissa les yeux.

-Pardon... souffla-t-il.

Le blond soupira à son tour et resserra son étreinte sur le plus jeune, déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux pour se faire pardonner.

-C'est moi... désolé, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça mais, il faut garder espoir...

-Oui.

----------

Il n'avait même plus la force de pleurer, totalement anéanti. Il se sentait sale, tellement sale et puis, il se dégoûtait lui-même... Il se haissait d'avoir aimé ça, ne serait-ce qu'une fois... Comment avait-il pu le laisser s'emparer de lui ainsi jusqu'à répondre à son désir?

_Je suis un faible..._

Son cerveau semblait finalement comme, anésthésié... Il était enfermé dans sa douleur et le dégoût, ne ressentant plus rien. Il n'avait même plus l'impression d'être humain et il n'aspirait plus à rien...

_Je t'ai souillé... pardon..._

Souillé, salit... Oui, à travers cette retenue qu'il avait perdu, il avait l'impression d'avoir anéantit la pureté de son enfant et s'en voulait terriblement.

Il ne valait plus rien...

----------

-Sugi? T'es là?

Sugizo se passa rapidement le visage sous l'eau pour dégonfler un peu ses yeux rougis. Il avait encore la serviette dans les mains quand Yoshiki entra.

-Te cache pas...

-Je me cache pas, je vais très bien!

Le blond eut un petit sourire désabusé alors que son ami tentait de rester fier. Il ne voulait pas craquer mais cette attente, cette angoisse constante, c'était beaucoup trop pour lui, trop d'un coup...

-Allez viens.

Abdiquant, Sugizo se laissa enfermer dans l'anneau protecteur des bras de son ami et il pleura doucement. Yoshiki sentait lui aussi les larmes lui monter aux yeux et quelques gouttes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est vivant... souffla Yoshiki.

-ça va faire une semaine...

-On va le retrouver.

Sugizo redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire à travers ses larmes.

Il voulait y croire.

----------

Il s'étouffait.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux le submergea violemment.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et les va et vients qui le tiraillaient de nouveau ne l'aidaient absolument pas.

_Je veux mourir._

Quand la porte se referma, Miyavi ne tenta même pas de se recroqueviller sur lui même pour essayer de conserver un peu de chaleur... il n'en avait ni la force, ni la volonté. Désormais, il ne voulait même plus lutter, il n'avait plus aucun espoir et n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose: que tout s'arrête enfin...

----------

-C'est ici.

-Vous êtes sûr Takai-sama?

Le Yakuza acquiésça et Yoshiki eut un frisson. Ils étaient perdus au milieu de nul part et l'immeuble délabré qui se dressait devant eux n'avait rien d'engageant...

-Allons-y. fit Sugizo aussi sûrement que possible.

Le blond acquiésça et ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Tout y était glauque, sombre et semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Les escaliers étaient condamnés et l'ascenceur n'était plus qu'un trou béant dans le mur.

-Par ici.

La porte menant aux caves semblait ouverte et ils descendirent prudement les marches en pierres sales qui menaient au sous-sol.

Sugizo semblait de plus en plus affolé à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans les couloirs humides, totalement anéantit par l'idée que Miyavi avait passé plus de dix jours ici... Bon dieu, faites qu'il soit encore vivant!

De chaque côté d'eux, des portes rongées par la rouille, défoncées ou même carrément absentes défilaient, marquant l'entrée de quelques pièces terriblement sales où des dizaines de graffitis s'affichaient sur les murs. Mais même les squatteurs semblaient avoir préféré déserter cet endroit...

-C'est fermé ici. souffla Yoshiki.

Ils se regardèrent et Takai sortit simplement son impressionnant révolver muni d'un silencieux et fit sauter la serrure.

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne virent que l'obscurité ambiante, agressés par l'horrible odeur de moisi qui se mêlait à celle d'excréments et de sexe...

Et puis finalement, ils l'aperçurent...

---------

_Mon dieu que je suis sadique de m'arrêter là ^^_

_Alors d'après vous... vivant ou pas? Et le bébé?_

_Bref, vous fait pleins de bisous quand même et je vous dit à lundi pour la suite!_

_Lilys_

_Ah oui,un truc bête mais concernant le nom du Yakuza, sachez que "takai" veut dire haut/grand ou cher concernant un prix... En réalité, c'est assez important pous la suite ^^_


	10. Chapter 9

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Moi je dis, sadique pawaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

**Chapitre 9:**

Miyavi était dans un état lamentable, flottant entre l'inconscience et la bien trop dure réalité...

Il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller, ne plus ouvrir les yeux... Ne plus vivre...

Plus rien n'avait le moindre intérêt... Il avait souillé la pureté de son enfant et puis, quand bien-même survivrait-il, dans quel état serait ce bébé?

Qui s'en occuperait?

Non, il préférait disparapitre et emmener ce petit ange avec lui...

Ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux...

Néanmoins, il entendit tout de même les voix qui se rapprochaient...

Les?

Alors maintenant, _il _ne se contententait plus de le torturer seul et amenait d'autre pour lui passer sur le corps?

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'ils purent enfin le voir, leurs respirations semblèrent se bloquer dans leurs gorges. La chose qui gîsait sur le sol n'avait plus rien à voir avec leur ami... Ce n'était plus qu'un simple corps nu, méconnaissable, meurtrit, sale...

Miyavié était couvert d'échymoses, de sang séché et de ses propres excréments. Il ne bougeait pas plus qu'une pierre, allongé sur le flanc, les bras à peine relevés par les chaînes qui le retenaient toujours.

Il semblait déjà mort.

Sugizo fut le premier à réagir et se précipita sur le corps inanimé. Yoshiki sortit alors lui aussi de sa torpeur et les rejoignit en quelques rapides enjambées, priant simplement le ciel pour qu'il soit encore vivant.

-Il est glacé... balbutia le brun.

Yoshiki ne répondit pas, visiblement préoccupé par les menottes qu'il ne voyait pas comment défaire...

-Takai-sama... onegai... demanda-t-il finalement.

L'homme acquiésça et se rapprocha, sortant de nouveau son arme pour faire littéralement exploser la chaîne qui maintenait Miyavi prisonnier. Le corps s'effondra un peu plus sur le sol et le jeune homme, secoué, entrouvrit péniblement les yeux.

-Su... gi... souffla-t-il à peine audiblement alors que le regard trouble de son ami semblait le transpercer.

-Shhh... ça va aller, on va te sortir de là. murmura-t-il d'une voix erraillée.

Le sortir d'ici?

Mais bien sûr!

Comme s'il y avait encore une chance...

De toutes façons, Sugizo ne pouvaient pas être réellement ici...

Miyavi manqua éclater de rire mais n'arriva qu'à grimacer en toussant violemment.

C'était sûr, maintenant, il était enfin mort... Sugizo ne pouvait pas être vraiment là et il s'était résigné depuis bien longtemps à ne jamais quitter cette prison.

-Il délire. souffla Yoshiki.

_Yoshiki aussi? C'est impossible... Alors, c'est bel et bien finit, je suis mort..._

-Miyavi? Miyavi!!!

Le jeune homme avait de nouveau plongé dans le néant, une sorte de sourire un peu étrange, un peu fou arquant le coin de ses lèvres meurtries.

-Il faut le sortir d'ici, et vite.

Sugizo acquiésça alors que Yoshiki venait de recouvrir le jeune homme de sa veste.

Finalement, avec une extrême délicatesse, le batteur le souleva doucement.

-ça va aller? s'enquit le brun.

-Il est léger, t'en fais pas.

Le guitariste eut une vague grimace.

Vu l'état de son ami, il devait être encore plus maigre que lorsqu'il l'avait transporté dans son lit, plus de trois mois auparavant et il imaginait sans peine à quel point il devait être redevenu un poid plume.

-Tu vas l'emmener à l'hôpital Yoshiki? demanda calmement Takai, semblant légèrement amusé par tout ça.

-Oui enfin, dans une clinique privée plutôt.

-Nous allons vous accompagner alors, ça ira plus vite.

-Arigatou Takai-sama.

Le Yakuza ballaya ses remerciements d'un geste de la main et pris la tête de l'étrange cortège qui sortit rapidement de l'immeuble délabré.

Les hommes de Takai attendaient patiemment devant le fourgon noir et d'un seul geste de sa part, ils en ouvrirent les portes coulissantes qui cachaient les deux grandes banquettes arrières et le chauffeur se mit au volant.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, Yoshiki, aidé de Sugizo, déposa son fardeau sur la première banquette arrière. Il s'y assis également, faisant reposer la tête du jeune homme toujours inconscient sur ses cuisses. Sugizo, lui, se mit à genoux à même le sol, le véhicule étant assez spacieux pour le lui permettre et pris délicatement la main glacée entre les siennes. Un homme en noir leur offrit une couverture, probablement sur ordre de leur chef, et ils en couvrirent délicatement leur pauvre ami.

Et puis, le véhicule démarra.

-Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir? souffla Sugizo.

-Je l'espère...

Même Yoshiki semblait avoir du mal à rester optimiste au vu de l'état du jeune homme. Les Yakuza eux-même semblaient quasiment choqués, ayant rarement vu quelqu'un aussi... enfin, comme ça...

Malheureusement, l'immeuble dans le lequel Miyavi avait été maintenu captif se trouvait à l'opposé de la clinique et il leur fallut presque deux heure pour enfin y arriver. Le fourgon fonça directement jusqu'aux urgences et Yoshiki, après avoir délicatement reposé la tête de son ami sur la banquette, sauta à bas du véhicule et courut presque jusqu'au bâtiment, réclamant immédiatement le médecin qui s'était précédemement occupé de Miyavi.

Sugizo vit rapidement revenir le blond, accompagné du médecin en question et de deux infirmiers ainsi qu'un brancard.

-Ils arrivent Miyavi. souffla-t-il à son ami toujours inconscient en repoussant doucement quelques mèches de cheveux crasseux de son visage. Tiens le coup encore un peu...

Rapidement, Miyavi fut précautionneusement déposé sur le brancard et emmené par les trois hommes. Sugizo voulut les suivre immédiatement mais Yoshiki le retint.

-Il a besoin de nous! s'exclama plaintivement le brun.

-Oui, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Je leur ai dit tout ce que je savais. le rassura-t-il. On a encore certaines... obligations Sugi... acheva-t-il en désignant la voiture noire du menton.

Sugizo se calma sur le coup et acquiésça vaguement. Après tout, sans ces hommes, ils n'auraient probablement jamais retrouvé Miyavi... ou alors, pas vivant...

Alors, ils se devaient d'être polis avec eux et de respecter le protocole. Yoshiki savait parfaitement que, désormais, Takai pourrait exiger absolument n'importe quel service de sa part; il avait fait appel à lui et lui était redevable maintenant. Mais il assumait parfaitement cette dette. Après tout, la vie de Miyavi en valait le coup.

-Dômo arigatou gozaimashita, Takai-sama. firent les deux hommes en s'inclinant profondément.

-Ce n'est rien voyons... il faut bien savoir ce rendre service, entre amis...

Le regard appuyé qu'il lança alors à Yoshiki lui fit comprendre qu'il avait eu parfaitement raison. Même s'il ne lui demandait rien immédiatement, Takai pourrait venir le voir n'importe quand et il savait qu'il ne pourait rien lui refuser. Mais ce qu'il savait aussi pertinemment c'est que, même s'il dirigeait l'un des clans les plus puissants de tout le Japon, c'était tout de même un homme juste et intelligent... il ne pensait (espérait?) pas qu'il y aura le moindre problème ou qu'il lui demanderit la lune. Et puis de toutes façons, ce n'était pas vraiement le moment d'y penser.

-Prends soin de ton ami Yoshiki.

-Bien sûr. Merci encore.

Ils se saluèrent alors simplement et Takai rappela ses hommes. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, ils avaient déjà disparu...

-Bon, allons-y maintenant. fit le blond

Sugizo acquiésça et suivit son ami à pas rapides.

-Dis... demanda-t-il soudainement à peine quelques mètres avant l'entrée de la clinique, la question lui brûlant les lèvres. Ce n'était pas gratuit n'est-ce pas?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles...

-Je suis pas stupide Yoshiki! Ces gens là ne font jamais rien sans raison ni contrepartie... A moins qu'ils te doivent quelque chose?

-Il ne me devaient rien... Maintenant, moi si. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'ont rien demandé alors oublie tout ça ok?

-Attends... t'as une dette envers... _eux_?! s'exlama-t-il. Mais t'es complètement barge Yoshiki! Tu te rends compte de tout ce qu'ils pourraient te demander?

-Oui.

-Et tu t'en fou?

Yoshiki s'arrêta net, fixant Sugizo dans les yeux, visiblement énervé.

-Non je m'en fou pas! Mais c'était la seule solution et tu le sais parfaitement! J'aurais dû faire quoi? Laisser Miyavi crever comme une merde?!

Sugizo ne répliqua pas devant l'explosion de fureur et de détresse de son ami, comprenant qu'il avait mis sa propre vie en jeu pour sauver le plus jeune.

-Je, je suis désolé... balbutia-t-il, visiblement penaud.

-Oublie ça... viens, allons voir comment il va.

Pour le coup, Sugizo se sentait _vraiment_ mal et il eut un pincement au coeur en entendant le ton de son ami. Yoshiki semblait las, résigné, inquiet aussi mais surtout, blessé et il s'en sentait particulièrement responsable.

-Yoshiki... commença-t-il.

-Viens. le coupa-t-il, visiblement peu enclin à ce que la conversation continue.

Le brun soupira mais ne tenta rien d'autre, réprimant ses pulsions et ils pénétrèrent enfin en silence dans la clinique.

Bien entendu, ils se repérèrent facilement, connaissant plutôt bien les lieux maintenant et, rapidement, une infirmière qu'il reconnurent comme étant la jeune Katsu vient leur parler.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda Sugizo faiblement.

La jeune soupira.

-Je sais pas trop. avoua-t-elle. Il est en salle d'opération pour l'instant...

-D'opération?! s'inquiéta le brun. Pourquoi? C'est grave?

-J'en sais pas beaucoup plus... apparement un problème pneumologique je crois... Je suis vraiment désolée mais pour l'instant, ce sont les seuls informations dont je dispose...

L'infirmière semblait vraiment navrée de ne pas pouvoir répondre mieux à leurs interrogations. Et puis, au fond, elle était presque aussi inquiète qu'eux...

-Merci Katsu. fit doucement Yoshiki. Tenez-nous au courant.

-Bien sûr.

Ils se saluèrent et la jeune femme les laissa dans une salle d'attente, retournant à ses obligations.

Sugizo se laissa alors choir lamentablement sur un fauteuil en gémissant, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Dieu qu'il se sentait impuissant!

Yoshiki soupira lassement et s'assit à son tour,prenant place à côté du plus jeune.

-Il faut attendre... encore... souffla un Sugizo visiblement désespéré.

-Oui...

Yoshiki ne fut pas plus loquace, lui aussi quelque peu enfermé dans sa propre tristesse... Des souvenirs peu joyeux ne cessaient de refluer inlassablement en lui et il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, que Miyavi n'ait pas à vivre en plus la terrible épreuvre que lui avait vécu un bon nombre d'années auparavant. Et puis, au fond, c'était sa faute à lui s'il avait perdu son enfant... Miyavi n'y était pour rien, ce n'était pas sa faute...

Oh bon sang, pourvu qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux!

----------

_Hum... en fait, je sais pas si ça vous avance beaucoup... je sens que l'on va encore me traiter de sadique ^^_

_La suite très vite!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


	11. Chapter 10

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un chapitre beaucoup moins axé sur Miyou..._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 10:**

-Sugi? Sugi, réveille-toi!

Le guitariste gémit mais ouvrit les yeux, se redressant brutalement. Yoshiki, sur l'épaule duquel il s'était assoupit, le secouait gentiment.

-Des nouvelles? demanda-t-il, la bouche encore un peu pâteuse.

-Oui, il vient de sortir du bloc...

Sugizo jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre... et tressaillit. Bon sang, Miyavi avait passé près de cinq heures en chirurgie!

-Est-ce qu'on peut le voir?

-Je sais pas mais on devrait peut-être aller parler à un medecin...

Le brun acquiésça et, finalement réveillé, il suivit Yoshiki à la recherche des praticiens qui s'étaient occupés de leur ami.

Ils trouvèrent finalement le médecin que le blond était allé trouver à leur arrivée, visiblement épuisé.

-Docteur?

L'homme se retourna vers les deux amis et leur adressa une vague esquisse de sourire fatigué, triste qui ne les rassura pas du tout.

-Je suppose que vous voulez savoir comment il va? demanda-t-il pour tout salut.

-Oui...

Le docteur soupira et les fit asseoir, prenant place face à eux.

-Son état est très préoccupant. dit-il sans détours. Aussi bien pour lui que pour le bébé.

-C'est vraiment grave?

-Assez oui... Nous avons dû l'opérer dès son arrivée, surtout pour drainer le liquide qui envahissait ses poumons... Vous saves, vous l'avez vraiment amené juste à temps, il aurait finit par, se noyer en quelques sortes...

-Mais il va bien maintenant? demanda Sugizo brusquement.

-De ce côté là, nous pensons qu'il s'en sortira mais, sa grossesse lui demande vraiment énormément d'énergie... à ce rythme, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille finir par choisir...

-Choisir?

Yoshiki en tremblait presque, commençant à entrevoir où le médecin voulait en venir...

-Lui, ou le bébé... acheva le docteur, visiblement navré.

Sugizo, qui s'y attendait pourtant, eut un choc en entendant la lourde sentence alors que Yoshiki se levait brutalement, silencieux et disparaissant en quelques instants.

-Il ne supportera pas de perdre son enfant... souffla Sugizo en décidant de finir cette conversation avant de partir à la poursuite de son ami.

-Mais ce bébé risque de le tuer... Nous avons réduit toutes ses fractures et nous lui avons fait une transfusion aussi car il avait perdu énormément de sang... Il est très faible, malade et beaucoup de ses plaies sont infectées. Les traitements qu'il doit suivre sont très lourds et éprouvants, d'autant plus que certains lui sont proscrits justement à cause de sa grossesse.

Sugizo soupira fortement, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté alors qu'une boule d'angoisse et d'impuissance bloquait peu à peu sa gorge. Miyavi n'avait pas mérité ça...

-Mais, le bébé va bien lui? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Etonnement, oui... Il semblerait que votre ami tienne vraiment à cet enfant... Vous savez, la volonté y fait beaucoup et il aurait dû perdre le foetus dès les premiers viols...

Le guitariste tressaillit.

Pourtant, il n'était pas stupide et, bien sûr, il savait pertinemment que Miyavi avait été abusé, son état et la pièce dans laquelle ils l'avaient trouvé ne laissait aucune doute... Mais, l'entendre si clairement énoncé... C'était horrible, tout simplement...

-Il n'a aucune famille qui pourrait prendre une décision si besoin? s'enquit finalement le médecin en sortant le brun de sa torpeur.

De la famille?

Sugizo retint un rire amer... vu ce que lui avait dit Miyavi sur son entourage...

-Non... souffla-t-il. Il n'a absolument aucune famille et Yoshiki et moi sommes les deux seuls à être au courant.

-Je vois... alors, ça sera peut-être malheureusement à vous de choisir...

-----

Sugizo marchait seul à travers les couloirs de la clinique, à la recherche de Yoshiki. Il fallait absolument qu'il le voit et qu'ils discutent ensemble de tout ça... Il ne savait plus trop que penser, totalement perdu et dépassé par les derniers évènements.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il erra simplement dans l'établissement avant d'en sortir finalement, laissant ses pas le guider dans le grand parc. L'aube commençait tout juste à pointer son nez et le ciel se parait peu à peu de teintes légèrements rosées. C'est dans la pénombre du soleil levant qu'il trouva enfin Yoshiki, assit dans l'herbe au pied d'un arbre.

Sans un mot, il l'immita et s'assit à ses côtés, se reposant sur le tronc imposant et étrangement rassurant...

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux dans le silence complet, à peine troublé par les piaillements de quelques oiseaux, de la nature qui s'éveillait doucement alors qu'à l'horizon, le soleil apparaissait.

-C'est pas juste... souffla soudainement le blond.

Sugizo tressaillit et se tourna vers son ami qui avait le regard toujours totalement perdu dans le vague.

-C'est vrai. acquiésça-t-il doucement. Il n'a pas mérité ça... et toi non plus...

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Yoshiki d'être surpris. S'était-il à ce point dévoilé? Ses pensées étaient-elles si facilement lisibles que ça?

-Peut-être que, tu devrais arrêter un peu de vivre à travers lui et de te mettre à sa place Yo-chan...

-... je, peux pas... c'est la seule solution...

-Hein? Pour quoi?

Le blond ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées... Au fond, pour lui, Miyavi semblait être sa seule chance de réparer un peu ses fautes, de se racheter vis-à-vis de lui-même...

Sugizo regarda son ami visiblement déprimé durant de longues minutes, essayant de suivre les pensées cahotiques du blond, de réfléchir un peu comme lui et finissant par comprendre...

Alors, doucement, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. Yoshiki se laissa faire comme un pantin désarticulé et, bientôt, il se retrouvait enfermé dans un anneau protecteur et rassurant.

-C'est du passé Yoshiki... souffla-t-il tendrement contre ses cheveux en y déposant un léger baiser.

-C'était ma faute... je l'ai tué... fit-il d'une voix erraillée en replongeant dans ses souvenirs, cessant de lutter contre tout ce qui refluait inlassablement en lui.

-Non, c'était un accident. C'est pas ta faute.

-Si... je l'ai perdu, et Toshi aussi, à cause de ça...

Sugizo soupira de nouveau. Yoshiki ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de tout ça et il doutait finalement qu'il en ait parlé à qui que ce soit en réalité... si ce n'est Toshi...

-Mais il est revenu maintenant...

-C'est trop tard... et puis, il ne m'aime plus et de toutes façons, je ne veux pas revivre tout ça...

-Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu fais Yoshiki. Tu t'enfermes dans tes souvenirs... Il faut que tu avances, que tu passes à autre chose au lieu de ressasser tout ça encore et encore.

Le blond ferma douloureusement les yeux et une larme s'échappa pour courir sur sa joue. Il savait que Sugizo avait raison mais, presque vingt ans plus tard, les plaies s'étaient rouvertes...

Toshi l'avait finalement abandonné pour une femme, qui elle aurait pû lui donner un enfant bien plus facilement, une vraie famille conventionnelle et puis, tout s'était effondré autour de lui et au fond, il se sentait toujours terriblement seul...

Et si finalement, ce n'était pas Miyavi qui avait besoin d'aide mais lui?

Désespérement, il s'agrippa aux bras qui l'enlaçaient toujours et sentit toutes ses maigres défenses restantes s'effondrer une à une...

Pendant un long moment, Sugizo le laissa déverser sa peine, ses angoisses et tous ses remords dans son étreinte. Pour une fois, c'était à lui de se montrer fort et il se devait d'être là pour le consoler.

-Je suis désolé... souffla finalement le blond en se calmant peu à peu.

-Ne le sois pas.

Yoshiki se redressa un peu, mollement et tremblant encore, lui adressant un sourire à travers ses larmes. Cela faisait tellement, tellement longtemps que personne n'avait pris la peine de le soutenir, d'être simplement là pour lui...

-Merci Sugi.

-Je te dois bien ça... Et puis, je suis aussi ton ami non?

-C'est vrai... merci. répèta-t-il de tout coeur.

Sugizo sourit à son tour et vint sècher du bout des pouces les traces humides sur les joues du blond.

-Tu devrais te reposer...

-Je tiens le coup, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, Miyavi a besoin de nous.

Miyavi...

Le brun se reprit de plein fouet la triste réalité. Trop occupé à consoler Yoshiki qui avait désespérement besoin d'écoute et de réconfort, il en avait presque occulté le jeune guitariste qui gisait dans un lit non loin de là, à mi-chemin entre la vie et la mort et luttant pour que son bébé survive...

-----

_Et voilou!_


	12. Chapter 11

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Nyé hé hé..._

_Je suis sadique... et fière de l'être!_

_Bonne lecture quand même!_

**Chapitre 11:**

Un coup de téléphone tira brutallement Yoshiki de son sommeil, en pleine nuit. Il jeta un vague coup d'oeil endormi à son réveil qui affichait 2h47 et, en grognant, attrappa mollement le combiné du téléphone.

-Hmm? fit-il d'une voix quasi inexistante, encore totalement dans les vappes.

-Yoshiki-san? C'est Katsu... Désolée de vous appeler à cette heure mais, Miyavi s'est réveillé...

-Quoi?!

Pour le coup, il se sentait désormais parfaitement éveillé. Après deux longues semaines d'attente et d'angoisse incessantes, il était enfin de retour parmis les vivants...

-J'arrive.

Il raccrocha et se leva d'un bond, s'habillant en quatrième vitesse avant de sortir tout aussi rapidement de sa chambre. Mais au lieu de partir immédiatement, il entra doucement dans la pièce adjacente, la chambre d'ami à vrai dire, et s'arrêta net devant le spectacle qu'offrait Sugizo, étallé en simple boxer en travers du lit, endormi comme un bienheureux. De doux rayons lunaires filtraient par la fenêtre et Yoshiki eut un léger remord de l'éveiller alors qu'il semblait si paisible...

-Sugi? souffla-t-il néanmoins en le secouant avec douceur. Sugi, réveilles-toi...

Le brun eut un vague gémissement plaintif et s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Yoshiki eut lui un sourire amusé et attendrit, chassant quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son visage avant de le secouer un peu plus fort.

-Aller la marmotte, debout!

-Hmmmm...Yoshiki? geint-il. Mais 'fait encore nuit... L'est quelle heure?

-Bientôt trois heures du matin.

-Hein? Nan mais t'es dingue!

-Miyavi s'est réveillé. dit-il simplement.

Tout comme Yoshiki, cette nouvelle sembla éveiller instantanément Sugizo et il se leva lui aussi d'un bond, s'habillant maladroitement avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Le blnd, lui, l'avait regardé faire avec un petit rictus amusé et le vit se retourner vers lui dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Bah alors? T'as pris racines ou quoi?

Yoshiki eut un rire christallin et suivit son ami.

Bientôt, une nouvelle fois, ils étaient en route vers la clinique. Les rues, désertes à cette heure-ci, virent passer passer une voiture noire à toute vitesse et ils arrivèrent à destination en dix minutes à peine.

C'est en courant presque qu'ils se précipitèrent dans le bâtiment bien connu, parcourant rapidement les couloirs silencieux pour se rendre dans l'aile des soins intensifs. Une effervescence innacoutumée pour une heure si tardive les accueillit, ainsi que la jeune Katsu qui semblait les attendre.

-Comment va-t-il? demanda immédiatement Sugizo, zappant les politesses.

-Pas très bien malheureusement...

-Mais il est réveillé non?

-Oui...

Elle soupira:

-Allez le voir, vous comprendrez...

Les deux amis acquiéscèrent et, pleins d'apréhension, pénétrèrent la chambre du jeune homme. Les médecins avaient apparement fini de tout vérifier car Miyavi était seul, la fenêtre donnant le peu d'éclairage qui baignait la pièce d'un lueur incertaine. Mais suffisante pour voir qu'effectivement, il avait ouvert les yeux... des yeux vides....

-Miyavi? souffla doucement Sugizo en se rapprochant du lit.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse ni même la moindre réaction et un profond soupir franchit les lèvres de l'aîné. Yoshiki s'approcha alors à son tour et retint une exclamation quand il pu mieux le détailler. Le regard fixe du jeune homme était tout simplement, mort...

-Miyavi? réitéra l'autre guitariste un peu plus fort. Miyavi ça va?

-... il ne t'entend pas Sugi...

-Hein?

-Regarde-le... Il n'est pas vraiment là.

Yoshiki avait malheureusement raison. Miyavi était éveillé, certes, mais son esprit semblait s'être totalement bloqué, refusant de revenir à la réalité.

-Il est en état de choc. leur confirma un médecin avec qui ils discutèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

-Et ça va durer longtemps?

-Impossible à dire... Le traumatisme psychologique qu'a subit votre ami est réellement énorme vous savez, et il n'est pas rare de voir certains patients mettre des semaines, voir des mois à réagir. Certains n'en sortent jamais...

La lourde sentence tomba sur les deux hommes comme une chappe de plomb... Miyavi était quelqu'un de déjà fragilisé par tout ce qui lui était arrivé avant son enlèvement... Et s'il n'avait pas la force de revenir parmis eux?

-Il n'y a, aucun moyen de l'aider? balbutia Yoshiki.

-Il faut qu'il se décide lui-même à sortir de son... hm... "blocage" disons. Certains stimulis peuvent parfois aider à accèlérer le processus mais vous savez, certaines personnes n'entendent même pas réellement les autres.

-C'est un peu... comme s'il était dans le coma? s'enquit Sugizo qui avait un peu de mal tout de même à bien comprendre la situation.

-Plus ou moins...

-Mais il est réveillé pourtant!

-Sugi. intervint doucement Yoshiki. Il s'est juste... enfermé dans sa tête tu comprends?

-J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal...

Le blond soupira.

Lui, il comprenait parfaitement ce que vivait Miyavi pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait vécu quelque chose de similaire, il y a des années... Oh bien sûr, ça n'avait aps été à ce point et puis,ça n'avait duré que deux jours à peine, lorsqu'il avait perdu son bébé et ses illusions... Mais il était revenu, grâce à Toshi...

Seulement là, c'était différent...

Miyavi avait subi un traumatisme bien plus important et, même s'ils étaient là pour lui, il n'avait malheureusement pas à ses côtés un homme qui l'aimait inconditionnellement malgré toutes ses erreurs...

-Et pour le bébé?

-L'enfant se porte bien... C'est assez étrange d'ailleurs mais son état ne semble pas affecter le bébé, un peu comme si...

-Il le protège. acheva Yoshiki à sa place.

-Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, moui, on dirait que malgré tout, son corps continue à s'occuper du foetus... au détriment du père d'ailleurs.

-Comment ça?

-Votre ami récupère bien trop lentement sur le plan physique et le bébé semble, comment dire... Un peu "détourner" tout ce dont le corps de votre ami à besoin... Il n'assimile plus rien et nous sommes obligés de lui donner des doses massives de vitamines et nutriments divers. C'est un peu comme si, comme si son corps avait décidé de se laisser mourir mais qu'il voulait tout de même continuer à s'occuper du bébé...

Un long silence suivit cette étrange déclaration. Alors comme ça, Miyavi avait cessé de se battre pour survivre?

-Et si... s'il n'y avait plus de bébé...? demanda le brun d'une voix étranglée.

-Sugi! s'indigna Yoshiki, totalement écoeuré à l'idée même de pouvoir _penser_ à une telle alternative.

-Il faut qu'on sache Yoshiki.

Le médecin soupira.

-Nous avons déjà soulevé le problème avec l'équipe médicale. Et très sincèrement, nous ne savons pas trop quoi penser... Le cas de votre ami est absolument unique pour nous et, même si nous nous basons sur nos connaîssances des grossesses classiques, nous ignorons totalement si tout s'applique de même pour lui...

-Et, que feriez-vous si c'était une femme?

-Chaque grossesse est unique vous savez... Mais nous préconiserions probablement un avortement thérapeutique...

-C'est hors de question! s'exclama brutallement Yoshiki. Il en mourrait!

-Ce bébé est en train de le tuer à petit feu et nous ne savons même pas s'il sera viable...

Sugizo ne savait plus trop que penser... D'un côté, il y avait Miyavi, qui paraissait pourtant en bien meilleure forme que ces quinze derniers jours et de l'autre, ce bébé qui, d'après les médecins, semblait lui "voler" en quelques sortes tout ce dont il avait besoin pour guérir réellement...

Yoshiki, lui, semblait à mi-chemin entre la colère et la détresse la plus profonde... Comment choisir?

-Il faut tenter le coup... souffla-t-il.

-C'est vous qui voyez mais vous devriez y réfléchir sérieusement.

La conversation avec le médecin s'acheva là et il partit à ses obligations.

De nouveau, Sugizo et Yoshiki se retrouvèrent seul dans le silence opressant qui les entourait.

-Nous devons penser à Miyavi avant tout. fit finalement le brun.

-Tu ne penses pas sérieusement à cette histoire d'avortement quand même?!

-Je sais pas... si ce bébé risque de le tuer...

-Sugi, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cet enfant, c'est la seule chose qui l'a fait tenir après son viol... Et je pense aussi que c'est ce qui l'a maintenu en vie ces dernières semaines. Il a déjà dépassé la moitié de sa grossesse, on en peut pas le forcer à abandonner maintenant!

-Mais tu as vu dans quel état il est?! s'emporta à son tour le plus jeune. Yoshiki, il est quasiment mort et le bébé n'arrange absolument pas les choses! Je refuse de le perdre...

Le blond baissa la tête en soupirant.

Il était fatigué de tout ça, il n'en pouvait plus...

Il y a quelques heures encore, avec ce fameux coup de fil qui l'avait réveillé, il avait bon espoir que tout s'arrange enfin... Il s'était éveillé, il allait forcément mieux...

Mais maintenant, on lui demandait de choisir entre la vie de Miyavi qui ne tenait qu'à un fil et celle de son enfant innocent qu'il protégeait de ses maigres forces...

C'était trop...

-Je vais prendre l'air. dit-il finalement.

Sugizo acquiésça et décida de le suivre. Ils avaient tous deux besoin d'un peu de temps et de se calmer pour réfléchir.

-Tu vas tenir le coup? demanda doucement le brun alors qu'ils marchaient tranquilement dans le parc à peine éclairé par les rayons lunaires.

-J'en sais rien. avoua-t-il. Sugi... reprit-il après un instant de silence. On peut pas lui faire ça.

-Je sais... mais on n'aura peut-être pas le choix...

-C'est tellement injuste!

-Je sais.

Yoshiki avait visiblement beaucoup de mal à se calmer. C'était peut-être égoiste de sa part mais, au fond, il rageait simplement d'avoir sacrifié tant de choses pour Miyavi pour finalement en arriver là...

-Il faut qu'on soit fort Yo-chan. reprit Sugizo en posant un bras autour de ses épaules

-Nous le serons. On le lui a promis.

Le brun eut un léger sourire. Ils tenaient toujours leurs promesses.

----------

_Bon bah en fait, ça n'avance pas grand chose... je suis vraiment sadique pour le coup..._

_Enfin bref, un petit mot pour me donner votre avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	13. Chapter 12

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Oulà, j'avais totalement oublié de continuer à republier mwa!_

_J'suis désolée!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 12:**

Yoshiki venait de garer sa voiture et, comme il l'avait déjà fait bien trop de fois à son goût, il entra dans la clinique, rejoignant rapidement la chambre de Miyavi.

-Bonjour. souffla-t-il en entrant.

Sugizo lui rendit son salut avec un léger sourire. Il était assis au chevet de jeune homme qui semblait dormir et lui tenait gentiment la main.

-Il dort. dit-il simplement.

-Oui, j'ai vu.

Effectivement, Miyavi semblait simplement paisiblement assoupit. Et pourtant, son visage terriblement pâle gâchait cette vague impression de plénitude, de calme et de bien-être... Au fond, sans sa respiration presque régulière, il paraissait mort...

-Il n'y a aucun changement? demanda le blond tout en connaissant la réponse par avance.

-Non, toujours pas...

Yoshiki soupira.

Il voulait tellement que la situation évolue, juste un peu mais depuis plus de dix jours que Miyavi s'était "réveillé", rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours totalement enfermé dans son propre esprit et, malgré la présence constante de ses deux amis, il n'avait toujours aucune réaction.

-Tu veux qu'on aille marcher un peu? suggéra Sugizo.

Le blond acquiésça lentement. C'était devenu une sorte de "tradition" pour les deux amis qui connaissaient désormais les moindres recoins du parc. Comme à leur habitude, ils allèrent se poser tranquillement sous un immense cerisier et profiter de nouveau d'un instant de calme complet. Ici, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

-Tu, tu crois qu'il reviendra un jour? souffla pourtant Sugizo en rompant leur petit instant de plénitude.

-... J'en sais rien...

-Yoshiki... Il faudrait, que l'on se décide, au cas où...

Un nouveau soupir las franchit les lèvres du blond. Il savait parfaitement que Sugizo avait raison mais...

-Le bébé se porte bien. dit-il calmement.

-Mais pas Miyavi.

-Il se maintient.

-Pour combien de temps encore?!

-On verra en temps voulu Sugi... Il faut lui laisser une chance de s'en sortir.

_Je m'en suis bien sorti, moi..._

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du brun de soupirer. Il trouvait Yoshiki tout simplement borné, butté... mais au fond, ça l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait pas à choisir tout de suite...

-Comme tu veux...

Un silence plana quelques instants sur les deux hommes avant que Sugizo ne le rompe une nouvelle fois, décidant de changer totalement de sujet histoire d'essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Bon, et le boulot? demanda-t-il doucement. Comment va?

-ça va... même si j'ai pas trop la tête à ça...

-M'en doute... Moi non plus à vrai dire.

Yoshiki eut un petit sourire devant l'obstination de Sugizo à se montrer fort, comme toujours mais au fond, il était bien plus chamboulé par tout ça qu'il ne le laissait voir. C'était un peu comme si, les jours passant, il avait réussi à finalement se forger une lourde carapace qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment avant.

-Merci. souffla-t-il soudainement.

-Hein?

-Tu prends tout sur toi ces temps-ci. ça fait du bien de pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un.

Sugizo sourit doucement, attendrit.

-Alors de rien Yo-chan... Et puis, tu en as déjà bien assez fait!

-... On fait une bonne équipe en fait! sourit-il, détendant enfin considérablement l'atmosphère.

-C'est pas faux. (1)

C'était tout simple mais ils se sentaient étonnement plus légers tout à coup, comme une petite parenthèse rien que pour eux.

-Hey, regarde! fit soudainement Sugizo en pointant un petit papillon blanc qui voletait non loin de là.

Yoshiki se laissa aller à s'émerveiller un peu, comme un petit enfant alors que des papillons, il y en avait toujours eu des dizaines dans le parc.

Pris d'un élan soudain, le plus jeune se laissa glisser doucement et posa finalement sa tête sur les jambes étallées du blond qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde. Il posa même sa main sur le crâne de Sugizo et commença à lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse dans un geste qui leur parut tout à fait naturel.

Peu à peu, les yeux du brun se fermèrent paresseusement, appréciant à leur juste valeur la douceur des doigts qui glissaient habilement dans ses cheveux et la paisible tranquilité de cet instant. Après tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre ces dernières semaines, un moment pareil semblait presque impossible, suréaliste...

-Tu t'endores? souffla doucement yoshiki.

-Hmmm...

Le blond se permit d'avoir un petit rire attendrit. Sugizo n'avait pas rouvert les yeux et profitait à fond de son petit instant de félicité. Il semblait presque prêt à ronronner...

-----

Miyavi était donc seul dans sa chambre, dormant toujours profondément.

Dans son ventre, un bébé minuscule s'agitait doucement. Avec une certaine espièglerie, il donna quelques petits coups de pieds autour de lui, faisant sentir à son papa qu'il était là...

Le jeune homme sortit peu à peu de son sommeil et ouvrit les yeux. Mais, contrairement à ces derniers jours, son regard ne resta étrangement pas totalement fixe. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour faire le point et l'image floue autour de lui se fit peu à peu plus nette.

_Je suis vivant..._

C'était actuellement la seule pensée cohérente qu'il arrivait à avoir... Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et il avait mal un peu partout... Mais il était vivant malgré tout...

Sans trop de difficulté, il reconnu son environnement, comprenant que les vagues derniers souvenirs qu'il avait n'étaient pas que de simples rêves...

Un peu hagard, perdu ,il se redressa mollement dans son lit, remarquant à peine que l'arrondi de son ventre était désormais parfaitement visible. La sensation était étrange, un peu comme si tous ses muscles étaient devenus totalement mous et semblaient refuser de lui obéir correctement.

Ce fut donc avec une immense difficulté qu'il tenta de se lever, posant précautionneusement ses jambes sur le sol. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, il voulait juste... s'évader? Oui, ça semblait être un peu comme une idée fixe, un leitmotiv qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme si ici, il était toujours prisonnier...

L'effort qu'il fit pour se relever le laissa étrangement essouflé et c'est en voulant faire un pas qu'il remarqua finalement la perfusion le reliant aux poches près de son lit. D'un mouvement quasi mécanique, il l'arracha, enlevant l'aiguille de son bras d'une main tremblante. Il ne grimaça même pas, quasi hypnotisé par ses propres gestes pendant un instant.

Et puis, il sembla rester bloqué sur place. Il voulait avancer mais c'était un peu comme si son corps avait oublié comment faire...

Il resta alors bêtement là, debout près de son lit à attendre il ne savait trop quoi...

Et finalement, il ne sut combien de temps plus tard, quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre. Une infirmière qu'il ne reconnu pas.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites debout?

Miyavi tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme mais ne répondit pas.

-Recouchez-vous, je vais chercher un médecin.

Mais le patient ne bougea pas plus. Doucement, l'infirmière se rapprocha alors et tenta de le remettre au lit avec délicatesse. Mais quand elle posa gentiment sa main sur son bras, il eut un vif mouvement de recul, flageolant sur ses jambes.

-Ne me touchez pas! lança-t-il fortement d'une voix erraillée, brisée.

-Il faut vous recouchez Miyavi-san. réitéra-t-elle en réessayant.

Mais à peine l'avait-elle effleurée de nouveau qu'il la repoussa violemment dans un mouvement totalement paniqué.

La jeune femme manqua chuter et décida qu'un peu d'aide ne serait probablement pas superflue...

-Comment ça il est debout et il refuse qu'on le touche?! s'étonna le médecin qu'elle était allée chercher.

ll pu néanmoins vérifier ses dires en entrant dans la chambre. Miyavi n'avait visiblement pas bougé et se tenait toujours debout, juste à côté de son lit. Une nouvelle fois, il ne réagit même pas à l'entrée de gens dans sa chambre mais il repoussa violemment le médecin lorsqu'il tenta à son tour de le faire recoucher.

-Allons, soyez raisonnable...

Mais toutes leurs tentatives de le raisonner furent vaines et Miyavi réagissait de plus en plus violemment lorsqu'ils le touchaient. Ils durent malheureusement appeler de nouveaux renforts pour le forcer à regagner son lit.

-NON! Lâchez-moi! Je vous INTERDIT de me toucher! Lâchez-moiiii!!!

Il se battait avec l'énergie du désepsoir et ils n'arrivèrent à le calmer qu'avec énormément de difficulté. Mais Miyavi ne semblait toujours pas vouloir s'appaiser et ils durent lui faire une piqûre pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

Il sombra alors de nouveau dans un lourd sommeil.

-----

Un coup de vent fit soudainement frissonner Siguzo, toujours étallé sur les genoux de son ami.

-Tu as froid? s'enquit doucement le blond.

-Un peu...

-Alors rentrons, ça ne sert à rien que tu tombes malade aussi.

-Oui môman!

Yoshiki eut un sourire faussement exaspéré et se releva quand le brun eut enlevé sa tête. Il tendit alors sa main au plus jeune qui l'accepta et l'aida à se relever. Seulement, Sugizo était encore légèrement endormit, chancelant un peu sous la poigne de son ami et ils se retrouvèrent soudain très proches. Le temps sembla comme suspendu l'espace de quelques secondes alors que leurs yeux troubles ne se lâchaient plus et puis...

-Yoshiki? souffla tout doucement le brun, nullement gêné par leur proximité

Leurs mains étaient toujours enlacés alors que leurs regards ne semblaient décidemment pas vouloir se quitter.

-Ou, oui... ?

-Je peux? demanda-t-il tout aussi doucement, sa réelle question se reflètant dans ses yeux.

-... oui...

Sugizo combla alors la mince distance qui les séparait encore et posa avec une infinie délicatesse ses lèvres contre celles de Yoshiki qui ferma les yeux.

Ils restèrent alors simplement debout, enlacés durant de longues minutes, front contre front et un étrange sourire arquant le coin de leurs bouches...

-----

Miyavi s'éveilla de nouveau une bonne heure plus tard. Un médecin était toujours à son chevet et il lui adressa un gentil sourire quand il le vit ouvrir les yeux.

-Ravi de vous revoir parmis nous. dit-il simplement.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui d'un air absent. Tout lui semblait si confus...

Sans qu'il n'arrive à réellement comprendre pourquoi, des larmes brûlantes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il se retrouva finalement à pleurer comme un jeune enfant perdu, sanglotant violemment sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-Pour, pourquoi je pleure? souffla-t-il, visiblement égaré.

Le docteur ne répondit pas, incapable de vraiment lui donner une raison.

-Reposez-vous, ça va passer...

Mais ça ne passa pas...

----------

_1: nan, c'est pas "équipe" qu'il 'na pas compris... Hum, désole, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... Comprend qui pourra!_

_Ils sont vraiment adorable mes petits Sugi et Yosh ne?_


	14. Chapter 13

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Snif, plus personne ne suit TT_

_Enfin bref, la suite quand même!_

_Bonne lecture les gens!_

**Chapitre 13:**

C'était une situation vraiment étonnante... rien ne semblait avoir réellement changé et pourtant, tout était différent... Mais le plus incroyable, c'était qu'ils ne ressentaient absolument aucune gêne l'un envers l'autre. Ils étaient simplement bien là, enlacés le plus chastement du monde.

-Tu vas vraiment tomber malade... souffla Yoshiki en sentant Sugizo frissonner sous un nouveau coup de vent.

-... Rentrons...

Le blond acquiésça et déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

-Viens.

Il le prit délicatement par la main et tous deux ainsi liés se dirigèrent de nouveau vers la clinique, le coeur et l'esprit bien plus léger qu'ils ne l'avaient eu depuis de bien trop longues semaines.

Tranquillement, ils reprirent le chemin de la chambre de leur ami, étonnés d'y voir une certaine effervescence devant la porte.

-Il se passe quelque choe? demanda Yoshiki, peu rassuré.

-Effectivement. lui répondit un médecin. Venez, je vais vous expliquer.

Il les traîna un peu à l'écart et leur fit le récit des derniers évènements.

-Alors, ça y est... Il est sauvé? s'enquit fébrilement Sugizo.

-C'est encore difficile à dire mais il semblerait qu'il soit enfin sortit de sa léthargie ce qui est plutôt encourageant mais...

-Mais?

-Il va vraiment très mal, psychologiquement parlant...

-C'est normal après tout ce qu'il a vécu!

-Je vous l'accorde mais, ça peut être très dangereux...

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard lourd de sens et il soupirèrent en choeur. Décidemment, ils ne s'en sortiraient jamais... chaqe fois que tout semblait s'arranger, une nouvelle ombre s'ajoutait au tableau.

-Allons le voir. dit simplement Yoshiki.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. intervint le docteur. Il a été très agité vous savez...

-Mais il doit savoir que nous sommes là. appuya calmement Sugizo.

-Faites comme vous voulez mais ne l'énervez pas, il a besoin d'un repos total.

-Bien.

Le médecin soupira, visiblement peu enclin à cautionner la visite mais il les laissa tranquiles. Yoshiki et Sugizo, eux, s'apprêtèrent à pénétrer dans la chambre de leur ami.

-Tu es prêt? souffla le blond.

-On attend ça depuis tellement longtemps! Bien sûr que je suis prêt!

-... Dis... On devrait peut-être... enfin, éviter de lui dire tout de suite... pour nous... fit-il timidement en se mordant les lèvres.

-... Oui, montrons-lui qu'on est simplement là et que rien n'a changé.

L'aîné acquiésça et effleura furtivement les lèvres de Sugizo avant d'abaisser la poignée de la porte et d'entrer dans la pièce.

Miyavi était dans son lit, alongé sur le côté en position foetale et les joues encore humides de larmes. On aurait dit un petit garçon triste et perdu...

Le jeune homme leva à peine un regard vers les deux nouveaux arrivants mais retourna bien vite à sa contemplation du sol.

Sugizo fut une nouvelle fois le premier à s'approcher doucement, tendant une main pour caresser tendrement sa joue mais la voix de l'infirmière qui était assignée à sa surveillance interrompit son geste.

-Il refuse qu'on le touche. dit-elle simplement.

Le guitariste arrêta alors son mouvement et jeta un regard à Yoshiki qui s'approcha à son tour. Sugizo enleva simplement sa veste et ses chaussures dans des gestes déliés avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il laissa ses doigts relever avec délicatesse quelques mèches de cheveux qui cachaient le visage du jeune malade. Miyavi eut un frisson mais ne le repoussa pas et, avec un léger sourire triste, l'autre guitariste s'allongea doucement, passant un bras derrière la tête du plus jeune.

Etonnement, Miyavi ne sembla pas choqué le moins du monde et il se rapprocha un peu plus, posant sa tête sur le torse de son ami qui passait avec délicatesse ses doigts en un léger effleurement sur son épaule et dans ses cheveux.

A son tour, Yoshiki ôta veste et chaussures avant de s'asseoir sur le matelas, derrière le cadet.

Miyavi redressa alors quelque peu la tête pour le regarder, sous le regard attendrit de Sugizo qui encouragea l'aîné d'un signe de tête. Alors, le blond s'allongea également avec douceur, venant épouser le dos du jeune guitariste qui, dans un mouvement soudain, attrappa la main de Yoshiki et la posa sur son ventre rebondit, comme un requête silencieuse qu'il lu dans ses yeux...

_Protèges-le s'il te plaît..._

Le batteur fut surpris un instant, d'autant plus quand il sentit l'enfant s'agiter quelque peu mais il se laissa faire et enlaça tendrement Miyavi qui reposa finalement sa tête sur le torse de l'autre guitariste.

L'infirmière choisit cet instant pour s'éclipser discrètement, attendrie par cette scène ô combien adorable en refermant silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

Et alors, Miyavi craqua.

De nouvelles larmes inondèrent violemment son visage et il pleura longuement, amèrement, recroquevillé contre Sugizo sans comprendre pourquoi, de nouveau, un torrent incontrôlables jaillissait de ses yeux fatigués.

Yoshiki, lui, comprenait parfaitement sa douleur, Sugizo aussi probablement, et ils restèrent silencieux en l'enlaçant tendrement pour lui communiquer autant de réconfort que possible.

-----

Durant trois longs jours, Miyavi ne prononça pas la moindre parole. Il semblait toujours enfermé dans son mutisme mais pourtant, il était bel et bien parmis eux.

Désormais, il ne laissait absolument plus personne l'approcher si ce n'est Yoshiki et Sugizo qui se débrouillaient pour être constamment présents à son chevet, se relayant pour qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux soit là, même la nuit. Il ne laissait les infirmières s'occuper de lui que lorsqu'ils arrivaient à le convaincre de se laisser faire et aucun homme ne parvenait à l'approcher. Miyavi semblait perdre pieds dès qu'un médecin ou un infirmier entrait dans sa chambre et aucun ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer sans déclencher une violente crise. C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où le jeune homme laissait échapper sa voix, hurlant d'une voix brisée et se débattant violemment contre des harceleurs invisibles... Même Sugizo et Yoshiki avient alors un mal fou à le calmer. Invariablement, ces altèrcations déclenchaient des crises de larmes qui laissaient le pauvre Miyavi totalement exténué et stressé, ce qui inquiétait terriblement l'équipe médicale.

Car malgré tout, il n'allait pas vraiment mieux, du moins sur le plan physique. Son bébé lui demandait toujours une énergie folle et sa guérison totale semblait purement et simplement compromise tant que l'enfant ne serait pas venu au monde...

Aujourd'hui, le temps était plutôt agréable bien que le ciel soit finalement assez gris et la chambre semblait être un peu triste, plongée dans la grisaille.

-Salut les jeunes. fit doucement Yoshiki en entrant.

-Coucou Yo-chan. lui répondit Sugizo alors que Miyavi daignait à peine lui adresser un regard.

Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami secret et un baiser sur le front du convalescent.

-Je t'ai ramené un petit cadeau...

Yoshiki sortit alors une énorme barre de chocolat de sa poche et l'offrit à Miyavi qui la pris d'un geste las.

-Je sais que tu adores ça.

-... merci...

Le simple murmure que le plus jeune avait laissé échapper fit sursauter les deux autres... Bon sang, il avait enfin parlé!

-Mais de rien Miyou. lui répondit Yoshiki avec un grand sourire.

Faiblement, le plus jeune tenta à son tour un léger sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçu au près de ses amis.

La journée passa alors comme à l'ordinaire et Sugizo pris congé dans la soirée. Cette nuit, c'était à Yoshiki de veiller sur le jeune homme...

-----

-Allons-y.

Le souvenir pas si lointain que ça, leur paraissait terriblement étrange à l'heure actuelle... Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans une salle d'examen où l'on s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle échographie à Miyavi.

Le jeune homme qui tenait à peine debout avait été amené en fauteuil roulant par ses amis qui l'avaient bien entendu aidé à s'allonger sur la table d'examen et ils n'attendaient plus que le praticien. Bien entendu, l'équipe médicale s'était arrangée pour que ce soit une femme qui pratique l'échographie et c'est effectivement une doctoresse quelque peu replette mais à l'air incroyablement doux qui les rejoignit rapidement.

La femme d'une quarantaine d'année appliqua sans attendre le gel sur l'abdomen désormais bien rebondit du jeune homme toujours muet et stressé puis bientôt, la douchette.

-C'est incroyable... souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

Elle n'avait été intégrée à l'équipe exceptionnelle que peu de temps au paravant et cette grossesse masculine l'étonnait toujours terriblement.

-Le bébé va bien? demanda Sugizo à la place de son jeune ami.

-Il se porte à merveille! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Le développement est tout à fait normal à ce que je peux voir, il n'y a aucune inquiétude à avoir!

Miyavi laissa échapper un soupir soulagé, heureux de la nouvelle. Ses deux amis, eux, souriaient doucement alors que Yoshiki se félicitait mentalement d'avoir autant insisté pour laisser une chance à cet enfant.

-Est-ce que vous voulez connaître le sexe? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

-C'est déjà possible? s'étonna le blond.

-Bien sûr! Le bébé est déjà grand maintenant, c'est tout à fait visible!

Les deux plus âgés fixèrent alors Miyavi qui semblait hésiter quelque peu. Il était, au fond, toujours un peu perdu dans son monde...

-Miyou? souffla doucement Sugizo. Tu étais si impatient de savoir... Est-ce que, tu le veux toujours?

Le jeune homme encra son regard au sien et puis, après un instant de silence, il fit oui de la tête.

-Ok, c'est parti!

La praticienne reprit alors ses mouvements précis sur son ventre en scrutant attentivement l'écran. Elle semblait très concentrée sur l'image et la tension, l'excitation même des trois hommes était palpable.

-Et bien et bien... commença-t-elle finalement... Félicitation Miyavi-san! Vous allez bientôt avoir une petite fille! fit-elle joyeusement en abrégeant enfin le suspens.

Yoshiki eut un sourire amusé à cette annonce. Une fille hein? Tiens donc... Pata en avait eu deux, Sugizo une... à croire que tous ses proches amis avaient des filles...

Sugizo, lui, semblait terriblement heureux pour son ami. C'était étrange mais il n'avait jamais vraiement imaginé Miyavi avec un garçon...

Le futur papa, justement, n'avait quand à lui aucune réaction apparente. Mais au fond, il était terriblement heureux, il ne savait juste plus vraiment comment l'exprimer...

Peu de temps après, Miyavi était de retour dans sa chambre, contemplant en silence les nouveaux clichés qu'il avait de son bébé, de sa fille.

-Sugi? souffla-t-il.

-Oui Miyou?

-Tu... tu voudrais bien... acheter, la robe..?

L'autre guitariste fronça les sourcils un instant pour comprendre avant de se rappeler leur sortie shopping un peu plus d'un mois au paravant. Il manqua alors éclater de rire.

-C'est promis, j'irais la chercher dès demain!

Et, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Miyavi eut un vrai sourire...

----------

_Je sens que vous allez être heureuses de ce chapitre bien plus calme et meugnon ne?_

_Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite!_

_B'zous!_

_Lilys_


	15. Chapter 14

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 14:**

_-Tu aimes n'est-ce pas?_

_Des va-et-vients incessants qui le tiraillaient encore et encore... Il se faisait violence pour ne pas laisser le moindre son sortir de sa bouche, pour ne pas le contenter et, encore une fois, il recommença à le frapper, juste pour le faire gémir, crier..._

_Et comme toujours, Miyavi finit par cèder, criant de douleur... Et il eut un sourire, plus excité que jamais..._

-Shhh, shhh... calme-toi, calme-toi...

Miyavi s'éveilla en sueur, totalement paniqué et se débattant dans son lit.

-Yo, Yoshiki... souffla-t-il en reprenant difficilement sa respiration.

-Je suis là, tout va bien.

Le jeune homme jeta des regards perdus autour de lui, visiblement en pleine crise de panique alors que des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu es en sécurité ici. murmura tendrement le blond en essayant de l'apaiser. Plus personne ne te fera de mal.

Miyavi s'accrocha désespérement à son ami qui l'enlaçait comme il pouvait, pris d'une violente et incontrôlable crise de sanglots. Yoshiki le laissa faire, essayant de le calmer et de lui communiquer autant que possible de la tendresse, du réconfort...

-Laissez-moi sortir... supplia le jeune homme entre ses larmes. Pitié...

-Tu es sorti Miyavi. Tu es libre, il n'est plus là...

-... Yoshiki... balbutia-t-il.

-Oui, oui... Je suis là...

-Je t'en supplie... fais-moi sortir...

Le blond tressaillit sous la supplique du plus jeune qui continuait à s'accrocher à lui.

-Tu n'es pas prisonnier...

-... Si... Sors-moi de là... pitié je, j'en peux plus... je, je...

De nouveaux sanglots, encore plus violents, reprirent le pauvre Miyavi désespéré qui tremblait de partout, visiblement à bout. C'était la première fois qu'il se laissait aller à demander de l'aide et Yoshiki le serra un peu plus fort contre lui. L'état de son ami lui déchirait le coeur et Miyavi pleura pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement se rendormir aux première lueurs de l'aube.

Le blond, épuisé, resta encore à son chevet, attendant que Sugizo arrive. Il eut tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ça et il ne voyait qu'une solution pour aider Miyavi, le sortir effectivement d'ici...

Seulement, son état de santé était toujours préoccupant et nécessitait une surveillance médicale constante... Mais le jeune homme avait été tellement suppliant... comment lui refuser sa seule requête?

Et puis, en y réfléchissant bien, il comprenait son ami...

Miyavi avait avait été enfermé dans une cave lugubre pendant plus de dix jours, seul, meurtrit et luttant pour survivre. Il s'était désespérement accroché à son bébé, le maintenant en vie alors qu'il s'éteignait à petit feu... Les viols devaient probablement avoir été quotidiens, il était battu, attaché....

Le traumatisme devait vraiment avoir été... horrible et il se demandait comment il avait fait pour rester en vie et avoir la force de lutter encore...

Seulement ici, il se sentait toujours prisonnier au fond alors qu'il était déjà arrivé que l'on l'attache quelques fois pour palier ses crises, alors que l'on décidait tout à sa place, qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir... Et pourtant, il en avait désespérement besoin...

-A quoi tu penses?

Yoshiki sursauta et tourna la tête. Sugizo était juste à côté de lui.

-Sugi? s'étonna-t-il. Désolé, je t'avais pas entendu entrer...

-Je sais, ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle... Tout va bien? Tu as l'air épuisé.

-Je le suis, la nuit a été dure.

Sugizo déposé tendrement un baiser sur la pomette du blond.

-Mon pauvre chéri. murmura-t-il. Racontes-moi.

Le batteur eut un soupir et commença alors son récit, lui racontant comment Miyavi l'avait supplié de l'aider à s'échapper et ses propres pensées sur son état, sur ce dont il avait besoin...

-Tu as raison. acquiésça le brun. Il faut le sortir d'ici, il ne tiendra jamais le coup sinon...

-Je suis entièrement d'accord. Mais il a toujours besoin de soins et on peut absolument pas le laisser tout seul dans son apaprt!

-Oui... d'autant plus qu'_il_ sait où il habite... _Il_ pourrait revenir...

Yoshiki acquiésça.

C'était vrai que le violeur de Miyavi n'avait toujours pas été arrêté et il était hors de question qu'il reste seul, sans personne pour assurer sa sécurité.

-Il faut en parler avec les médecins je pense. reprit-il.

-Tu veux que j'y aille?

-Non, je vais le faire mais reste avec lui.

-Ok...

Miyavi dormait toujours et Yoshiki en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Sugizo, histoire de se donner un peu de courage. Et puis, il laissa seuls les deux guitaristes, partant à la recherche des médecins pour essayer de trouver une solution...

Sugizo, lui, se contenta de prendre la place de Yoshiki au près de son ami, lui prenant doucement la main. Il soupira fortement. Le visage de Miyavi portait encore les traces douloureuses de sa nuit plus qu'agitée.

-Ne t'en fais pas. souffla-t-il dans le silence de la chambre. Cette fois, tout ira bien Miyou, je te le promet.

Il amena la main du jeune convalescent à ses lèvres, baisant délicatement sa peau froide. Ses poignets portaient encore les traces incrustées dans sa peau des menottes qui l'avaient maintenues prisonnier si longtemps et Sugizo sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant les erraflures et les bleus encore visibles sur ses mains... Il n'était pas prêt de guérir...

Yoshiki, lui, passa une bonne partie de sa journée à régler le problème... Il lui fallut un temps fou pour arriver à convaincre les médecins que Miyavi avait simplement_ besoin_ de partir.

-Tout est arrangé. fit le blond en rentrant de nouveau dans la chambre en milieu d'après-midi.

Sugizo lui adressa un grand sourire qui s'effaça bien vite quand il détailla un peu mieux le visage de son un peu plus qu'ami.

-Yoshiki, t'as vraiment l'air épuisé tu sais...

-C'est pas grave, t'en fais pas. Je dormirais mieux cette nuit.

Le brun grogna.

Yoshiki avait des cernes monumentales et il était tout pâle.

-Tu as mangé quelque chose au moins?

-Pas eu le temps... Bon, tu vas continuer à m'examiner sous toutes les coutures ou je peux t'expliquer ce qu'il va se passer?

Sugizo s'abstint de tout commentaire en soupirant. Il savait que Yoshiki était grognon quand il n'avait pas assez dormi...

-Je t'écoute.

-Bien... On le fait sortir demain.

-Sérieusement?

-Oui... ça a été difficile de les convaincre mais on va installer Miyavi chez moi. J'ai réglé toutes les formalités, ils sont en train d'installer un lit médicalisé dans l'une des chambres d'ami et tout ce qu'il faut. Il y aura une infirmière en permanence dans l'autre chambre et un médecin viendra le voir tous les jours.

-Wouah... tu... Comme d'habitude, tu as le chic pour tout arranger toi! fit un Sugizo impressionné.

Yoshiki eut un sourire satisfait mais fatigué.

-Par contre... reprit le brun. Tu n'as que deux chambres d'ami...

-Et?

-Je dors où moi?

-...

-... oh, je vois...

-Si, si ça te dérange, je dormirais dans le canapé...

-Je vais pas te piquer ton propre lit Yoshiki! Et puis, ça ne me dérange pas du tout...

Sugizo appuya sa phrase d'un petit sourire qui prouvait amplement ses dires et Yoshiki éclata de rire.

-Et bien tout est réglé alors! fit-il joyeusement. Par contre, je vais aller me coucher là, je tiens plus debout...

-C'est une bonne idée. Tu peux conduire?

-Oui, t'en fais pas. Reposes-toi aussi, je viens vous chercher demain.

-Oui m'sieur... à demain... ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

-A demain.

-----

Yoshiki revint quasiment à l'aube le lendemain. Sugizo s'était endormit sur un fauteuil et Miyavi dormait encore lui aussi. Il eut un sourire attendrit et se rapprocha du plus âgé, ballayant tendrement son visage fin des mèches folles qui le recouvraient. Sugizo grogna un peu mais ne s'éveilla pas pour autant et le blond déposa tendrement un baiser sur son front.

Pendant un long moment, il la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas où tout ça les mènerait mais il serait fou de ne pas en profiter!

-Yo... shiki...

Le batteur se retourna vivement vers la faible voix qui l'avait appelé. Miyavi s'était apparement éveillé.

-Bonjour toi. souffla-t-il avec un sourire en s'approchant de lui. Comment tu te sens?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, détournant le regard. Les évènements de la dernière nuit passée avec Yoshiki lui revenait en mémoire; il avait dormit depuis.

Le blond se rapprocha encore un peu et pris doucement la main qui reposait sur le matelas. Miyavi tressaillit un peu mais se laissa faire.

-Miyavi? reprit doucement le batteur.

-...

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle tu sais... Tu sors aujourd'hui.

Le brun tourna rapidement la tête vers son ami, ses yeux presques pleins d'espoir.

-Sérieusement? souffla-t-il.

-Oui, très sérieusement.

Le brun eut un demi sourire et une unique larme roula sur sa joue. D'un geste doux, Yoshiki l'effaça du pouce avec un sourire ému.

-Ne pleure pas Miyou... Tout va bien se passe rmaintenant, tu verrras.

-Je confirme.

Cette fois, ce fut au blond de tressaillir sous la voix qui avait soufflé ces mots derrière lui. Il se retourna pour tomber sur un Sugizo encore mal réveillé mais souriant.

-Tiens, t'es levé toi? fit-il presque narquoisement.

Le brun lui tira la langue et ils rirent tous les deux, Miyavi se contentant d'un léger rictus amusé.

-On part quand? fit Sugizo.

-Bientôt.

Effectivement, deux heures plus tard, Yoshiki terminait de signer les derniers papiers qu'il lui restait.

-Il est sous votre entière respondabilité maintenant.

-Je sais, ne vous en faites pas.

L'infirmière acquiésça et partit avec les papiers, laissant Yoshiki retourner dans la chambre. Miyavi semblait prêt à partir, Sugizo l'ayant aidé à s'habiller un peu plus décemment.

-On y va? demanda le plus âgé.

Sugizo acquiésça d'un grand sourire, soutenant toujours son ami qui ne répondit pas. Il semblait encore hésiter, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Tout était encore quelque peu confus pour lui...

-Miyavi? fit le blond en se rapprochant doucement. Tu es prêt à sortir?

-... je crois...

-Alors, allons-y.

Il prit le fauteuil roulant mis à leur disposition par la clinique et y fit asseoir le plus jeune. Miyavi se laissa alors embarquer par ses amis jusqu'à l'ambulance qui les conduisit tous trois chez le blond.

-Bienvenue!

Miyavi regardait autour de lui. Il connaîssait déjà bien le grand appartement de Yoshiki mais semblait étonné du changement. Les meubles avaient été poussés de façon à laisser un passage le plus large possible, histoire que Miyavi puisse aussi se déplacer en fauteuil roulant s'il le voulait. Et puis, la chambre d'ami dans laquelle il avait déjà dormi quelques fois était méconaissable et ressemblait énormément à une chambre d'hôpital, en plus chaleureux tout de même. Sugizo non plus ne reconnaîssait plus grand chose...

-Tu as fait un sacré boulot Yo-chan! s'émerveilla-t-il.

-C'est rien... Alors, ça te plaît Miyou?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas de suite et puis, il leva un regard embué et reconnaîssant vers Yoshiki avant de souffler un léger "merci" qui lui tira un sourire. Peu après, il était parfaitement installé.

----------

_ça reste un chapitre calme je trouve..._

_Votre avis?_

_Bisous les gens!_

_Lilys_


	16. Chapter 15

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et bien voici la suite!_

_Encore quelques chapitres et j'aurais fini cette réédition!_

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent toujours et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 15:**

Miyavi était confortablement installé dans son lit, de gros oreillers moelleux callant son dos. Sur le couvre-lit traînait tout un tas de bric-à-brac divers qu'il étudiait minutieusement, passant de temps en temps sa main sur son ventre bien rebondit dans un tendre réflexe. Entre ses doigts, un petit bout d'étoffe, une robe adorablement minuscule en fait qu'il regardait avec un air attendrit. Il l'imaginait déjà, _elle_, dans cette adorable petite chose.

-Et bien, tu passes ta vie à examiner cette robe. remarqua un Sugizo amusé en entrant, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Elle est belle...

-C'est vrai. Allez, encore un peu de patience et tu pourras jouer à la poupée.

Miyavi eut un sourire un peu triste, légèrement crispé qui s'effaça bien vite. A chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait, qu'il se rendait compte que le jour fatidique approchait inexorablement, toutes ses questions et ses angoisses revenaient à l'assaut.

-Fais pas cette tête Miyou. fit le plus âgé en se rapprochant, sachant pertinemment ce qui trottait dans la tête de son ami. On en a déjà parlé, tout ira bien, tu verras.

-Je l'espère...

Sugizo soupira.

Miyavi réussissait désormait à se confier à eux de temps à autre, et il savait toutes les terreurs de son ami.

Il avait peur, tout simplement.

Peur de souffrir encore en mettant cette enfant au monde, peur de ne pas y arriver finalement, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ensuite, de ne jamais guérir...

-... Ton appartement est bientôt prêt... dit-il soudainement pour changer de sujet, histoire de détourner les pensées du jeune homme.

-Ah...

En effet, ses deux amis avaient finalement décidés que l'ancien logement de Miyavi ne lui convenait plus du tout. Il était totalement inconcevable qu'il y retourne, tant pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes de sécurité que pour son propre bien-être psychologique. Miyavi n'avait que de bien trop mauvais souvenirs dans cet appartement...

Alors, ils avaient cherché et, en suivant les voeux de leur ami, ils avaient finalement dégoté un joi petit logement dans un bel immeuble de standing. Miyavi ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop grand ni de trop tape à l'oeil et ils espéraient vraiment avoir respecté ses volontés. Actuellement, les travaux d'aménagement seraient bientôt finis et ils pouraient enfin procéder au déménagement à proprement parler.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. remarqua le plus vieux.

-... Je suis, bien... avec vous... avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Sugizo eut un sourire tendre et lui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux.

-On sera pas loin, ne t'en fais pas. Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous.

Miyavi acquiésça. Il savait tout ça mais se retrouver de nouveau tout seul l'angoissait terriblement.

-Bon. reprit le plus âgé. En fait, j'étais à la base venu pour te demander ce que tu voulais manger?

-Je sais pas...

-ça m'avance pas beaucoup tu sais...

Le cadet eut un sourire amusé.

-Ta cuisine est toujours bonne de toutes façons. dit-il gentiment.

-Ok ok, je vais faire au pif alors!

Nouveau sourire du côté de Miyavi alors que Sugizo sortait de la chambre pour préparer le déjeuner.

Il entreprit alors de ranger un peu son lit et tout le bazard qui le jonchait. Avec un soin infini, il replia la petite robe qu'il aimait tant, la déposant juste à côté du petit livre que lui avait offert Sugizo et qui ne le quittait jamais, sur sa table de chevet.

Et puis, il décida finalement qu'aujourd'hui, il prendrait son déjeuner dans la salle à manger pour une fois, comme tout le monde.

Désormais, il arrivait à se déplacer seul sans trop de difficulté. L'infirmière qui lui avait été assignée à domicile était repartie depuis quelques jours déjà et il allait visiblement mieux. Il avait lutté pour retrouver la santé, aussi bien pour lui-même que pour son bébé. Le soutient constant de ses amis était un terrible stimulant et il guérissait finalement peu à peu. Il avait fini par comprendre que, dans son ventre, grandissait la plus grande et magnifique de toutes les raisons de vivre... Alors, son corps avait finalement commencé à suivre sa raison et son état dépressif s'améliorait peu à peu. Il voulait vivre, ne serait-ce que pour voir sa fille grandir.

Rapidement, il enfila un grand t-shirt et un bermuda trop large qui tenait à peine sur ses hanches, obligé de mettre l'élastique sous son ventre bien trop rond. Il était vrai qu'au bout de sept mois de grossesse, le bébé prenait quand même pas mal de place...

-Bah qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? s'étonna Sugizo en voyant son ami entrer dans la cuisine.

-Manger. répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence, visiblement amusé.

Le plus âgé eut un sourire et déposa alors le bol sur la table, ignorant le plateau qu'il avait à la base préparé.

-On déjeune ensemble alors?

-Il semblerait.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient tous deux attablés devant un bol d'Oyako-don(1) et se régalaient en silence. C'était un repas normal entre amis et cela leur paraissait tout simplement génial.

-C'était très bon. fit Miyavi en finissant les derniers grains de riz.

-Merci. sourit Sugizo. Tu as encore faim?

-Un peu...

-Alors dessert!

Le plus âgé sortit du frigo une grosse mousse au chocolat qu'il avait fait le matin même et rit au regard gourmand de son ami. Il faut dire que son appétit d'ogre avait enfin finir par revenir, accentué par sa grossesse. Miyavi fit donc honneur au dessert de Sugizo, tant et si bien qu'à eux deux, il n'en resta bientôt plus rien.

-Sugi... Tu devrais vraiment te reconvertir et ouvrir un restau!

-T'es pas le premier à me le dire. rit-il. Mais j'aime bien trop la musique!

-Hm... Dommage...

-T'en fais pas, je continuerais à te faire autant de bons petits plats que tu veux!

Le sourire sincère qui orna alors le visage du plus jeune valait tout l'or du monde.

-----

-Alors?

Miyavi restait sans voix alors qu'il découvrait son nouvel appartement avec ses amis. Tout était tel qu'il l'avait voulu: spacieux sans être immense, lumineux et sobre sans être triste... Bref, un lieu où il faisait bon vivre. Ses meubles, ses objets, sa vie entière avaient été amenés ici et agencés avec le bon goût typique de Yoshiki et la légère excentricité de son amant.

-C'est superbe. souffla-t-il.

Sugizo et Yoshiki échangèrent un regard et un sourire satisfait. Ils avaient tous deux beaucoup travaillés pour que tout soit aussi parfait et conforme aux souhaits de leur ami que possible. Ils étaient vraiment heureux que ça lui plaise.

-Tu viens voir ta chambre?

Miyavi acquiésça et suivi ses amis dans la visite guidée de son nouvel environnement, s'émerveillant un peu comme un petit enfant devant ses cadeaux de noël. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux tant il était touché par leurs attentions. Ils avaient vraiment respecté srcupuleusement toutes ses envies et il se sentait déjà chez lui.

-Vous êtes vraiment géniaux...

-C'est pas grand chose tu sais...

-Pas grand chose?! le coupa-t-il. Yoshiki je, je saurais jamais assez comment vous remercier!

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier! intervint vivement Sugizo. Et tu le sais très bien. Miyou, on a déjà eu cette conversation un bon nombre de fois. On fait ça parce que tu es notre ami et que ça nous fait plaisir. Soit heureux, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande en échange.

Le plus jeune de répliqua pas. Son expression débordait de reconnaissance qu'il ne savait trop comment exprimer.

-Merci... souffla-t-il tout de même.

Il reçu deux sourires radieux en réponse et la visite continua. Ils passèrent à la seconde chambre, celle du bébé, qui communiquait avec la première par une petite porte. Seulement, la pièce était totalement vide, les murs neutres, blancs...

-On a pensé que tu voudrais peut-être t'occuper toi-même de la chambre du bébé. expliqua Sugizo.

Pour le coup, s'en était définitivement trop pour le jeune homme qui, encombré par son gros ventre, se jeta maladroitement à leur cou, contenant difficilement ses larmes. Ses deux amis l'enlacèrent tendrement, le laissant se calmer peu à peu.

-Mai je, je peux pas sortir... fit soudainement remarquer Miyavi, effectivement contraint de rester chez lui à cause de sa grossesse bien trop voyante désormais.

-On t'a ramené pleins de catalogues et d'échantillons. lui répondit Yoshiki. Pas la peine de te coltiner les magasins.

-Vous... vous avez vraiment pensé à tout... Merci...

-Arrête de nous remercier et viens plutôt te mettre au boulot!

Miyavi rit à la remarque de Sugizo et se laissa gentiment traîner dans le salon.

Le reste de la journée se passa à imaginer la future chambre du bébé et ils mirent un joyeux foutoir dans le salon qui finit recouvert de bouts de tissus et papiers peints divers ainsi que de magazines et catalogues tout aussi variés aux pages régulièrement arrachées pour les besoins de leur entreprise.

-Il s'est endormi. constata Yoshiki.

Sugizo, plongé dans un magazine de puericulture, releva la tête et eut un sourire attendrit devant la vision d'un Miyavi à demi affalé sur son canapé, les yeux clos et ses jambes disparaissant presques sous l'amas de papiers divers.

-Couchons-le.

Yoshiki acquiésça et se leva avant de soulever délicatement le plus jeune avec un peu moins de facilité que la dernière fois. Il avait repris pas mal de poids depuis.

-Hmm... grogna Miyavi en entrouvrant à peine les paupières. Yosh'ki... mè kesketufè? baragouina-t-il en bouffant la moitié des syllabes.

-Shh, rendor-toi.

Le cadet ne chercha pas plus loin et s'exécuta en reposant sa tête au creu de l'épaule du blond.

-Tu m'ouvres la porte? demanda-t-il à Sugizo.

Le brun acquiésça et aida Yoshiki à rentrer dans la chambre, couchant rapidement le jeune homme avant de le recouvrir doucement.

-ça fait bizarre quand même son gros ventre... souffla Sugizo en le regardant.

-Moi je trouve que ça lui va bien.

-ça t'irait bien aussi... souffla-t-il quasi inaudiblement.

-Hein?

-Non rien. Viens, laissons-le dormir.

Yoshiki n'eut pas le temps de répliquer alors qu'il se faisait traîner hors de la chambre par Sugizo. Ils refermèrent silencieusement la porte avant de regagner finalement le salon.

-Quel bazard! s'exclama le brun.

Ils rirent tous deux avant de se mettre à ranger, ce qui leur pris finalement pas mal de temps quand même... Mais ils avaient tout de même bien avancé aujourd'hui. Miyavi s'était déjà décidé sur beaucoup de points et la chambre du bébé promettait d'être magnifique.

-Fioufff! soupira le plus jeune en se laissant choire sur le canapé. Finit!

-Oui. acquiésça Yoshiki en s'asseyant à son tour.

Sugizo avait la tête lassement rejetée en arrière sur le dossier du canapé, les yeux clos... il était tout simplement sublime ce qui n'échappa pas au blond.

-Tu dors? souffla-t-il doucement.

-Peut-être... répondit-il sur le même ton sans bouger d'un poil.

Yoshiki sourit et se laissa glisser sur les genoux de l'autre homme, comme celui-ci l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt sous le grand cerisier. Les mains de Sugizo trouvèrent tout naturellement le chemin des cheveux soyeux de son un peu plus qu'ami et le reste de la soirée se passa ainsi paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent tous deux par s'endormir, tendrement enlacés sur le canapé.

----------

_S'il est pas choupi ce chapitre, je sais pas ce qu'il vous faut! ;-)_

_(1): Je tenais juste à préciser, pour ceux qui ne savent pas , que l'Oyako-don (qui signifie littéralement "parent et enfant" (poulet et oeuf quoi) et le "don" est une abréviation (de "donburi") utilisée dans beaucoup de plat à base de riz) est un plat quotidien au Japon, composé d'un grand bol de riz avec des morceaux de poulet et de légumes (normalement, oignons et quelques lamelles de poireux) cuits avec un oeuf (que l'on laisse baveux)... bref, c'est mon plat préféré (et je le cuisine vachement bien maintenant d'ailleurs!) alors il fallait bien que je le case quelque part..._

_A très vite pour la suite!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	17. Chapter 16

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating: **M**

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique, heu... indéfinissable...

Pairing: aucun pour l'instant.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bonne lecture ou relecture! ^^_

**Chapitre 1-:**

Miyavi se détaillait attentivement d'un oeil critique devant son immense glace que ses amis avaient raccroché dans le couloir. Il s'apprêtait à prendre une douche mais l'appel du miroir avait été trop fort... Alors, nu, il s'était mis à se regarder et ce qu'il pouvait voir ne lui plaisait pas forcément...

Il avait un mal fou à reconnaître son corps.

Après tout, il avait toujours été terriblement mince, élancé et voir son ventre aussi imposant lui faisait vraiment bizzare. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de certains de ses tatouages, distendus par endroits, quasi effacés par ses nouvelles cicatrices à d'autres et il songea que son tatoueur allait très rapidement le revoir, aussi bien pour le retoucher que pour s'en faire un nouveau... Il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait...

Et puis, il ne supportait plus du tout les nombreuses, trop nombreuses traces qui parsemaient désormais sa peau. Toutes ces horribles cicatrices dont les plus impressionnantes étaient sans doutes sur ses poignets dont la chaire avait été salement entaillée. Et puis, il y avait toutes les marques des coups, des griffures et morsures de son bourreau....

Un peu hypnotisé par ces traces qu'il ne quittait plus des yeux, ils les effleura une à une du bout des doigts... Aucune ne lui faisait encore réellement mal physiquement mais psychologiquement, c'était tout autre chose... Chacune de ces cicatrices lui rappelait un horrible souvenir, une violente douleur, une autre souillure... Et tout ça affluait de nouveau dans son esprit torturé, labourant son coeur avec hargne et l'assomant presque sous la douleur de ses souvenirs...

Lentement, il tomba à genoux sur le sol, des larmes qui se refusaient à couler lui brûlant les yeux et troublant sa vue. Une sorte de boule énorme bloquait sa gorge douloureusement, manquant l'étouffer. Il ferma les yeux avec une grimace de profonde souffrance, se concentrant pour vainement essayer de retrouver sa respiration fuyante. Mais il n'y avait rien à faire, les images continuaient inlassablement à défiler sous ses paupières, les sensation encore trop récentes de _ses_ mains sur son corps, de _son_ sexe en lui... La douleur... Et tous _ses_ mots qui résonnaient à ses tympans aussi vivement que s'_il_ était encore là, près de lui... Tout ce qui lui faisait si mal...

Il sentit son coeur se serrer horriblement comme un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte d'alerte rouge qui sonnaient dans son corps... et son bébé qui lui donnait des coups...

_Papa, reviens à la réalité..._

Un toubillon d'émotions, de sensations le pris comme un violent vertige, lui donnant le tourni et mal au coeur. En titubant, il se releva, chancelant sur ses jambes tremblantes en se tenant au mur pour se maintenir debout et arriver à gagner la salle de bain où il rendit tout son petit-déjeuner.

A bout de souffle, il s'assist finalement sur le carelage glacé, le dos contre un mur tout aussi froid et laissa finalement les larmes dévorer ses joues.

_Pardon mon bébé pardon... Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je ne suis pas assez fort... Je suis désolé, désolé..._

Des sanglots presque hystériques résonnaient désormais dans le silence de l'appartement et c'est ainsi, nu et effondré sur le sol de sa salle de bain que le trouva Sugizo.

-Miyavi! Oh bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?! s'affola-t-il en se précipitant près de lui.

Miyavi ne répondit pas, se contentant de se bouiner dans les bras de son ami en sanglotant de plus belle. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer et semblait ne pas vouloir se calmer ce qui inquitiéta terriblement son ami.

-Je t'en prie... j't'en prie Miyavi, dis moi ce qui ne va pas... supplia-t-il. Tu as mal quelque part? ... Bon sang dis moi!

-... Sugi...

-Oui, je suis là, je suis là...

Miyavi se serra un peu plus fort contre lui, s'accrochant désespérement à son t-shirt.

-J'y arriverais pas... geint-il d'une voix hachée.

-Arriver à quoi?

-Oublier...

Sugizo se tendit et soupira, caressant doucement les longs cheveux du plus jeune. Il avait été totalement stupide de penser que tout allait aller parfaitement bien maintenant.

-Je, je le vois partout... reprit Miyavi dans un faible murmure. J'ai encore l'impression de, sentir... Je, j'en peux plus Sugi...

-Il ne peut plus te faire de mal, tu es en sécurité ici.

-Je sais... Mais, c'est comme s'il était là, toujours...

Que répondre à ça?

Miyavi portait encore dans sa chaire et dans son coeur les stigmates de ce qu'il s'était passé... et c'était loin de s'arranger...

-Viens. dit-il finalement d'une voix douce. Il ne faut pas que tu restes comme ça.

Le cadet se laissa faire et Sugizo l'aida à se relever. Tremblant de partout, le jeune homme atteint finalement sa chambre et s'affala sur son lit. Il n'avait même plus la force d'aller se doucher...

-Comment tu es entré? demanda-t-il dans un sursaut de lucidité.

-J'ai les clefs tu te souviens?

-Ah oui.

-Tu répondais pas alors, je suis entré... Et j'ai bien fait je crois...

Miyavi ne répondit pas, se contentant de fermer lassement les yeux. Il s'était calmé mais une angoisse sourde continuait à nouer ses entrailles sans qu'il sache pourquoi... Tout était finit à présent alors, à quoi bon avoir encore peur de lui?

_Mais il court toujours... _lui rappela une agacente petite voix dans sa tête.

Il frissonna et remonta la couverture sur lui.

Sugizo qui le regardait tendrement intercepta ce geste et fronça les sourcils avant d'apposer délicatement sa mains sur le front du plus jeune, un peu comme l'aurait fait une maman inquiète.

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant... souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

-... Je vais bien Sugi, je vais mieux. fit-il en rouvrant les yeux, essayant un vague sourire.

-Oui... Allez, reposes-toi, on en reparlera plus tard ok?

Le cadet retint une exclamation contradictoire qui voulait franchir ses lèvres et se contenta d'acquiésçer avant de se bouiner confortablement dans son lit, finissant par s'endormir.

Lorsqu'au bout de longues minutes, Miyavi fut enfin assoupi, Sugizo se releva en soupirant. Il détestait voir son ami dans un tel état, d'autant plus que ça ne lui était finalement pas arrivé depuis longtemps...

-Oui?

-Yo-chan? C'est Sugizo...

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

-ça s'entend tant que ça?

-Je commence à te connaître... qu'y a-t-il?

-Je suis chez Miyavi là... Il ne va pas très bien...

-... Bouge pas, j'arrive.

Sugizo raccrocha, rasséréné et avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Au fond, c'était tellement bon que quelqu'un apprenne à vous connaître...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Yoshiki débarquait.

-Où est-il? demanda-t-il rapidement.

-Il dort.

Sugizo entreprit alors de lui narrer la journée, l'état de Miyavi quand il l'avait trouvé et toutes ses angoisses.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il replonge. dit-il, visiblement inquiet.

-C'est sûr... Mais tu sais, c'est normal aussi qu'il pense à tout ça... C'est encore terriblement récent.

-Je sais mais ça me fait quand même peur... Tu as bien vu qu'il recommence à devenir apathique, il mange de moins en moins et son accouchement n'est que pour dans un mois et demi à peine! S'il est faible, il n'y arrivera jamais...

Yoshiki soupira.

Bien sûr, Sugizo avait raison et lui aussi avait les mêmes angoisses. Mais il ne voyait pas trop comment rémédier au problème... C'était à Miyavi de s'en sortir, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas. dit-il finalement, autant pour son ami que pour se rassurer lui-même. Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

-Je l'espère...

Yoshiki lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Allez, arrête de t'inquiéter... On va continuer à rester près de lui et tout se passera bien, tu verras.

Sugizo lui rendit son sourire et vint se blottir dans ses bras, quelque peu apaisé. Au fond, toute cette histoire avait au moins eu un aspect positif... Maintenant, ils étaient deux...

-Tu sais, reprit Yoshiki après quelques minutes de silence. Peut-être que... qu'on devrait lui dire maintenant...

-Lui dire quoi?

-Et bien hem... pour... nous... ?

Sugizo se redressa d'un coup et planta son regard dans celui du blond.

-T'es sérieux?

-Je... enfin, on va pas se cacher éternellement!

Le brun ne répondit pas tout de suite, se demandant si Yoshiki se rendait bien compte de ce que tout cela voulait dire... En parler, c'était officialiser leur relation, la rendre réelle et concrète... ça voulait dire qu'ils étaient... un couple?

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Pas toi?

Sugizo le fixa un instant et puis, avec une lenteur infinie, il vint cueillir tendrement ses lèvres.

-Moi ça me va. dit-il dans un sourire.

Yoshiki le lui rendit et l'embrassa à son tour. Bientôt, les baisers se firent plus fiévreux, empressés et ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

-Hum hum. toussota une voix.

Les deux hommes tressaillirent et se retournèrent vivement vers Miyavi qui les regardait malicieusement à l'entrée du salon, à peine vêtu d'un simple boxer et d'un t-shirt trop large.

-Tu, t'es réveillé... balbutia un Sugizo écarlate comme le serait un adolescent pris en flagrant délit de bécotage intempestif.

-Il semblerait.

-Je... hum, tu... enfin, c'est pas ce que tu... enfin si mais...

Le cadet éclata simplement de rire devant l'air totalement ahuri et plus qu'embarassé des deux autres. Leurs joues étaient adorablement rouges.

-Est-ce que... vous êtes ensemble? demanda-t-il finalement après s'être calmé.

Sugizo échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et puis:

-Oui. confirma le blond. Sugizo et moi sortons ensemble.

-Oh... ça fait longtemps?

-Pas vraiment.

-Disons que ça vient juste d'être officiel. termina le brun.

Etonnement, Miyavi eut juste un grand sourire et vint se poser espièglement entre les deux amoureux.

-Je suis vraiment heureux pour vous les gars. dit-il sincérement. Vous faites un très joli couple!

Il n'y avait pas la moindre amertume dans sa voix et il semblait réellement heureux ce qui rassura considérablement les deux hommes, stressés de son éventuelle réaction et leur donna du baume au coeur. Et puis, le voir sourire ainsi, c'était tout simplement merveilleux.

-Merci. souffla Yoshiki, visiblement touché.

-... Juste un truc...

-Oui?

-Je veux être le parain du premier!

Ils éclatèrent tous trois de rire dans une atmosphère étonnement légère. Du moins en apparence car au fond, Miyavi allait toujours terriblement mal et le rire des deux autres cachait bien des angoisses... et peut-être autre chose aussi... Cette plaisanterie ne les laissait pas indifférent, ni l'un ni l'autre en réalité...

-Comment tu te sens? demanda finalement Sugizo.

-ça va je crois... Je suis encore un peu fatigué mais je vais bien... et elle aussi. constata-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre déformé par une petite bosse.

-C'est sa tête tu crois? s'enquit le blond.

-Je pencherais plutôt pour un pied moi. fit Sugizo.

-Ou un genou... finit le futur papa.

Au fond, c'était assez impossible à déterminer mais ils s'en foutaient. Parler du bébé était encore la seule chose qui leur permettait de s'évader un peu et de se rasséréner les uns les petite fille était finalement leur bouée de sauvetage à eux trois et la lumière qu'ils entrevoyaient déjà au bout du tunnel, comme une petite étoile à suivre qui leur permettait de tenir le coup et d'avancer...

----------

_La fin approche! XD_


	18. Chapter 17

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating:** M **

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique (quoi que c'est pas sûr ça), heu... indéfinissable... et surtout, à ne pas laisser entre toutes les mains...

Pairing: un léger **Yoshiki/Sugizo**.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Ouh làlà, j'avais complètement zappé cette réédition ^^"_

_Bref, pardon pour cette longue attente et voici la suite pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore lue!_

**Chapitre 17:**

La chambre avançait plutôt bien.

Elle était même presque finie à présent...

Miyavi avait choisi un papier peint pastel, très légèrement rosé, couleur apaisante et qui pourrait suivre sa fille durant de longues années. De jolis rideaux assortis bien que d'une teinte un peux plus soutenue habillaient la grande fenêtre qui permettait à la lumière de baigner agréablement la pièce. Les meubles terminaient d'êtres montés par les trois amis qui s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Après tout, ce n'était pas tout à fait dans leurs habitudes de se mettre au bricolage et ils crurent ne jamais arriver au bout de leur mission, c'est-à-dire achever l'adorable petit lit qu'il avait choisi...

-Mais nan! s'écria Sugizo. Il va pas là ce barreau! C'est un des pieds voyons!

-Ah... oops... Et ça?

-Yoshiki, t'es vraiment nul... rit Miyavi alors que l'autre guitariste soupirait lassement, visiblement désespéré mais le sourire aux lèvres.

Le blond lui tira simplement la langue, tenant dans sa main une poignée de boulons et vis dont il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

-Allez, on va y arriver! lança un Sugizo surmotivé.

Mais bon, deux heures plus tard, le lit n'était toujours pas terminé et les trois hommes en avaient légèrement assez alors, ils abandonnèrent pour la journée et allèrent s'affaler dans le salon en sirotant un rafraîchissement bien mérité.

-Ah au fait. repris Sugizo en attrapant sa veste pour fouiller dans ses poches. Je t'ai amené ça...

Il en sortit une petite pochette avec quelques photos de Miyavi qui atterrirent bien vite dans le livre de bébé... Il commençait décidemment à être bien rempli et les clichés seraient probablement bien vite rejoinds par ceux qu'ils avaient pris ces derniers jours, notamment dans la chambre.

-Que de beaux souvenirs en fait. constata Yoshiki avec un sourire.

-Oui... j'espère qu'elle appréciera, quand elle sera plus grande.

-Il n'y a aucune raison qu'elle n'aime pas! fit Sugizo.

-Je, je sais pas... balbutia Miyavi. Enfin, c'est, bizarre non? Toutes ces photos de moi, avec ce gros ventre... C'est pas normal quand même!

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard en soupirant.

-Je suis sûr qu'elle adorera. souffla Sugizo en l'enlaçant doucement. Tu es son père, et un peu sa mère aussi. Elle t'aimera, sois-en sûr et elle sera forcément fière de toi. Ne doute jamais de toi ni d'elle Miyavi, c'est ta fille...

Le plus jeune posa machinalement ses mains sur son ventre plus qu'imposant et sourit. Etonnemmant, les paroles de son ami l'avaient apaisées. Il aimait son bébé de tout son coeur et ne souhaitait qu'un chose, que cette amour soit réciproque. Et vu tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour cette enfant, il ne doutait pas vraiment, au fond, que sa fille s'attache à lui.

Et puis, il y avait Sugizo et Yoshiki aussi qui le rassuraient inlassablement et qui donnaient également une affection sans bornes à son bébé. Jours après jours, ils étaient toujours aussi présents, venant le voir quotidiennement pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était un peu comme s'ils habitaient ici aussi....

Miyavi ne se trouvait quasiment jamais réellement seul et il appréciait toutes les petites attentions de ses amis qui le chouchoutaient plus que jamais et préparaient la venue du bébé aussi activement - si ce n'est plus - que lui.

Oh oui, cette enfant serait aimée, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que ça ne serait pas réciproque!

-Dis... souffla finalement le jeune homme à Sugizo d'une façon adorablement enfantine.

-Hm?

-Tu fais à manzer?

Sugizo éclata de rire et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami avant de se lever de bonne grâce pour aller dans la cuisine qu'il connaîssait bien mieux que son propriétaire. Il faut dire que Miyavi était littéralement accroc à la cuisine de son ami qui se devait de faire tous les repas lorsqu'il était présent... c'est à dire quasiment tout le temps...

-Tu veux un coup de main? proposa gentiment Yoshiki, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-Nan, c'est bon! Ranges un peu et mets la table si tu veux.

-Ok!

Le blond se leva donc à son tour et s'exécuta alors que Miyavi se retenait de rire devant cette scène ô combien touchante. Il ne savait pas trop si ses amis s'en rendaient bien compte mais ils agissaient souvent comme un vieux couple et c'était tout simplement hilarant par moment. Sugizo et Yoshiki semblaient vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde et s'entendaient parfaitement bien l'un avec l'autre. Bien sûr, ils se chamaillaient de temps en temps mais c'était d'autant plus adorable aux yeux du plus jeune.

C'était étonnant au fond... ils avaient beau être un couple, leur comportement vis à vis de Miyavi n'avait pas changé le moins du monde. Ils formaient toujours un sorte de famille un peu étrange à eux trois sans que le jeune homme n'ait à tenir la chandelle même si les deux autres s'aimaient visiblement et ne s'en cachaient plus.

-A table! lança joyeusement Sugizo en disposant les plats sur la table.

Miyavi ne se fit évidemment pas prier et se retrouva bientôt assis devant son assiette. Yoshiki, lui, aida son petit ami à déposer la nourriture sur la table non sans en profiter au passage pour légèrement effleurer sa hanche ou déposer un petit baiser dans son cou et puis, ils mangèrent enfin. Comme toujours, le cadet, engouffra une impressionnante quantité de nourriture, se régalant des bons petits plats de Sugizo, décidemment terriblement doué derrière les fourneaux.

-Oishii (1)... soupira Miyavi en fermant paresseusement les yeux, visiblement aux anges.

-Je confirme! fit un Yoshiki la bouche pleine. Tu es vraiment une cuisinière hors pair!

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la "cuisinière"?

Ils éclatèrent joyeusement de rire tous les trois et continuèrent de dîner dans la bonne humeur.

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement et Miyavi alla se coucher de bonne heure, laissant seuls ses deux amis qui ne tardèrent pas trop non plus et rejoignirent rapidement la chambre d'ami pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Le lendemain, Miyavi s'éveilla de bonne humeur sous la délicieuse odeur du café qui embaumait son appartement. Il s'étira comme un gros chat, sentant son estomac gronder et se leva après quelques tendres caresses dévenues réflexe sur son énorme ventre.

-Bonjour mon bébé... souffla-t-il avec douceur.

Il enfila ensuite rapidement un grand t-shirt, décidemment bien plus pratique avec sa nouvelle silhouette, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Yoshiki sirotait tranquillement une tasse de café dans le salon et un copieux petit-déjeuner l'attendait.

-Tiens, t'es réveillé toi? fit-il avec un sourire.

-Presque... Pfff, j'suis en manque de café!

-Encore un peut de patience. sourit le blond. Dans cinq semaines, tu pourras de nouveau avaler tout ce que tu voudras!

Miyavi acquiésça avant de mordre dans une brioche.

-Sugizo est pas là? demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

-Parti faire des courses.

-Une vraie femme au foyer ce mec...

Yoshiki eut une moue visiblement amusée avant de reprendre la parole.

-A quelle heure doit venir le médecin? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment qu'aujourd'hui, un docteur devait venir faire la routinière visite de contrôle.

-Quatorze heures je crois.

Yoshiki acquiésça d'un signe de tête et repiqua dans sa tasse de café.

-On sera là, tous les deux.

-Je sais.

Ils se sourirent et Miyavi termina rapidement son petit déjeuner.

Il était déjà près de onze heures quand il entra enfin dans sa salle de bain, prenant tout son temps en se délassant dans un bon bain brûlant avant d'en ressortir, une bonne heure plus tard.

Sugizo était revenu depuis peu et rangeait tranquillement les achats qu'il venait d'effectuer dans les placards et le frigo. Il était réellement la petite femme d'intérieur du groupe qui faisait en sorte que tout marche convenablement dans la maison et c'était agréable de pouvoir se reposer sur lui.

-J'ai pris des lasagnes pour midi. dit-il quand Miyavi fit son apparition. La flemme de cuisiner... ça te va?

-J'adore!

De toutes façons, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Le plat gratinait déjà allègrement dans son four tout neuf et puis, il laissait l'entière responsabilité des repas à Sugizo... il se devait d'en assumer les possibles conséquences même si pour l'instant, il s'était toujours régalé.

-ça sera prêt dans une demie heure. ajouta-t-il. Yosh', tu mets la table?

-Comme d'hab!

C'était vraiment étrange... toutes ces habitudes qu'ils avaient pris tous les trois, une sorte de colocation un peu bizarre, un couple à trois ou une famille peu commune... Impossible de vraiment cataloguer leur relation, mais tout marchait bien comme ça, ils étaient heureux ensemble, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la petite dernière qui viendrait tout chambouler.

-Itadakimaaaasu! (2)

-Rah, ch'est chaud!

-Tu manges trop vite Miyavi...

-Mais j'ai faim moi!

Et ainsi de suite.

Heureusement pour le jeune homme, les lasagnes refroidirent bien vite et il pu manger toute sa part et se resservir deux fois avant la fin du repas.

Ils avaient encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée du médecin qui viendrait s'assurer que tout allait bien et ils se posèrent tranquillement devant la télé. Miyavi était à demi affalé sur Yoshiki qui l'enlaçait avec douceur tandis que Sugizo avait entrelacé tendrement ses doigts aux siens. Tout semblait parfaitement normal pour eux et le bien-être émanait de toute la pièce.

-Il est en retard. constata le blond alors que le docteur aurait déjà dû arriver depuis près d'un quart d'heure.

-C'est pas plus mal... souffla Miyavi, toujours stressé par ces visites, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un homme.

-Il va pas te manger! rit Sugizo.

-Je sais, je sais... mais... j'aime pas ça, j'y peux rien. J'ai toujours peur que quelque chose cloche...

-Tu atteinds le but. fit Yoshiki doucement. Et tout va bien jusqu'à présent, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Je suis sûr que ta fille se porte à merveille.

-En tous cas, elle a de l'énergie. admit le jeune homme avec un sourire alors qu'il sentait de nouveaux coups dans son ventre en y aposant doucement la main.

-Comme son papa! fit Sugizo avec un grand sourire.

Miyavi le lui rendit finalement avant de sembler plonger en lui-même, dans ses pensées. Il souriait doucement, sa main caressant son abdomen tendrement. C'était un peu comme s'il était en communion avec son bébé qui s'agitait espièglement.

-Je peux? demanda doucement l'autre guitariste.

Le plus jeune releva la tête et acquiésça.

La main de Sugizo vint alors rejoindre la sienne et il vit son ami sourire en suivant les mouvements du petit être qui grandissait en lui.

-C'est toujours aussi magique... souffla l'aîné plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Miyavi pris alors la main de Yoshiki et la fit rejoindre leurs deux autres. Le blond se laissa faire et savoura ce petit moment avec ses deux amis. Sugizo avait raison, c'était _magique_... Et au fond, même s'il se maudissait encore de ne pas s'être laissé la chance de vivre lui aussi des instants pareils, il était heureux de pouvoir partager tout ça avec eux.

-Je vais ouvrir. fit Sugizo quand l'interphone sonna.

Il se leva donc et alla répondre.

-C'est bien lui. confirma-t-il en rejoignant ses amis avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour docteur.

Miyavi ne se leva étrangement pas. Il avait tressaillit violemment en entendant la voix du médecin ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Yoshiki dans les bras duquel il était toujours pelotonné.

-ça va? souffla-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien... C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible... Une hallucination auditive ou quelque chose dans le genre...

La porte se referma, faisant sursauter Miyavi qui ne bougea pas plus. Yoshiki cru qu'il angoissait encore.

-Hey, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils. souffla-t-il gentiment en posant une main sur la sienne.

Le brun ne répondit toujours pas et rouvrit les yeux. Il entendait les pas du médecin et de Sugizo qui se rapprochaient et il serra violemment la main de son ami en refermant les paupières fortement.

-Bonjour Miyavi...

Le jeune homme pris une profonde inspiration alors que le salut de l'homme l'avait fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds et puis, il se décida... et regarda...

-Non...

----------

(1): pour ceux qui ne savent pas, "Oishii" signifie "délicieux" en japonais et s'utilise à peu près tout le temps quand on se met à table ^^

(2): équivalent de notre "bon appétit". A imaginer avec une bonne voix de bébé canard!

_Et un chapitre tout mignon qui fout les jetons ^^_

_Bref, z'en pensez quoi?_

_A très vite pour la suite!_


	19. Chapter 18

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating:** M **

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique (quoi que c'est pas sûr ça), heu... indéfinissable... et surtout, à ne pas laisser entre toutes les mains...

Pairing: un léger **Yoshiki/Sugizo**.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon et bien puique l'on m'a demandé la suite (n'est-ce pas les filles?) et bien la voici._

_Bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 18:**

L'homme était là, bel et bien là, lui souriant de toutes ses horribles dents bien japonaises et Miyavi semblait simplement tétanisé sur place.

-Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir tu sais... souffla la voix presque tendrement.

Miyai ne répondit pas, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. De nouveau, un lourd étau enserrait sa potrine et il commençait à chercher sa respiration qui le fuyait inexorablement.

-Miyavi? Tu vas bien? s'enquit doucement un Yoshiki visblement inquiet en le voyant tout pâle.

-Je dois dire que ton nouvel appartement est absolument magnifique. continua le docteur sur sa lancée, faisant froncer les sourcils de Sugizo et son amant, finalement étonnés du ton de l'homme.

-Je ne crois pas que nous nous connaîssions, docteur. intervint le guitariste en s'interposant entre lui et Miyavi.

-Oh, mais moi je vous connaît,_ Sugizo_... siffla-t-il. Vous rendez toujours autant visite à ma petite poupée à ce que je vois...

Miyavi se crispa un peu plus, de plus en plus blanc et serrant à l'en briser la main de Yoshiki.

-Votre poupée? s'étonna le blond, suspicieux. Mais qui êtes-vous pour l'appeler ainsi?

-Mais l'homme qu'il aime voyons! N'est-ce pas mon coeur?

Pour toute réponse, Miyavi cacha sa tête dans le cou du batteur, tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait des larmes incontrôlables lui monter aux yeux et d'horribles souvenirs remonter en lui.

-Ainsi, ce ne sont pas que des rumeurs... continua l'homme qui terrifiait tant Miyavi en s'approchant. Tu portes bien un enfant....

-Pitié... geint faiblement le jeune homme. Pitié, pas encore...

Yoshiki serrait son ami terrifié contre lui, commençant un peu à comprendre, à deviner l'identité de cet homme qui n'était visiblement pas médecin.

-Mais bon sang qui êtes-vous?! s'emporta Sugizo, sentant de plus en plus que quelque chose clochait.

-Comment? Tu ne leur a pas parlé de moi chéri? Cela m'étonne... fit-il en se rapprochant une nouvelle fois de Miyavi.

-Restez où vous êtes! lança brutallement Yoshiki.

L'homme éclata de rire.

-Vous comptez m'empêcher de toucher mon homme et mon enfant? Comme c'est touchant...

Le déclic se fit alors totalement dans l'esprit de Sugizo et de son amant qui en restèrent muets pendants quelques secondes alors que Miyavi sentait définitivement ses forces l'abandonner.

-Vous... souffla hargneusement Sugizo. Comment _osez_-vous?!

-Comment j'ose quoi? fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

-Etre ici.... Vous ne devriez même pas pouvoir vous regarder en face après tout ce que vous avez fait! Vous êtes un monstre!

Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent alors dangeureusement. Ce discours ne lui plaisait visiblement pas et il plaqua aussi soudainement que brutalement Sugizo contre un mur, enserrant sa gorge d'une main.

-Je t'interdis de me parler de cette façon. persiffla-t-il dangeureusement. Et d'ailleurs, tu ne l'approches plus JAMAIS! Il est à moi tu entends?!

Le guitariste se débattit tant bien que mal, commençant à suffoquer.

_La vache, il a une de ces poigne ce con!_

-Sugizo! s'écria un Yoshiki affolé.

Le blond se leva d'un bond alors que Miyavi se recroquevillait sur lui-même. Il sauta littéralement sur l'agresseur de son ami qui le repoussa étonnament assez facilement. Cet homme avait visiblement une force assez peu commune, probablement amplifiée par l'amour inconditionnel et assez peu naturel, il faut bien l'avouer, qu'il éprouvait envers le plus jeune, terrifié.

Yoshiki retomba brutallement sur le sol, se redressant péniblement en frottant son derrière douloureux avant de se jeter de nouveau sur l'homme qui resserait sa prise sur le pauvre Sugizo à demi étouffé.

-Lâchez-le! cria-t-il désespérement en essayant de retirer les mains qui enserraient la gorge de son amant.

-Quelle énergie... ironisa l'homme. C'est à se demander ce qu'il y a entre vous...

Yoshiki ne savait plus trop quoi faire pour aider le brun qui suffocait mais se fut Sugizo qui trouva seul la solution, administrant d'un geste désespéré un magistral coup de genoux dans à l'entre-jambe de son bourreau qui le lâcha instantanément en laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

Le guitariste s'effondra doucement contre le mur, à demi inconscient et de grosses marques rouge vif ornant désormais sa gorge. Le blond se précipita vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-Respire Sugi, respire... ça va aller... souffla-t-il doucement.

-Comme c'est touchant... cracha l'homme qui se remettait rapidement.

Yoshiki tourna un regard noir vers lui, vite transformé en panique quand il le vit si proche désormais du canapé où Miyavi était toujours. Il reposa alors doucement Sugizo qui reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale contre le mur et se leva vivement. L'homme était déjà penché vers le jeune guitariste recroquevillé sur lui-même et lui caressait les cheveux dans un geste étonammant tendre.

-Ne le touchez pas! cria-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta premission... Yoshiki c'est ça?

-Miyavi! Défends-toi voyons!

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas, totalement crispé et visiblement pas dans son assiette.

-Se défendre de quoi? repris doucement l'intrus. Il sait parfaitement qui je suis et que je l'aime plus que tout.

-Vous l'aimez? rit Yoshiki. Et c'est pour ça que vous l'avez violé et torturé? Vous avez faillit le tuer!

-Je ne l'ai jamais violé! s'emporta-t-il. Nous faisions simplement l'amour parce que nous nous aimons!

Yoshiki éclata de rire. Un rire qui ne reflètait aucun amusement.

-Lui avez-vous demandé son avis? souffla-t-il. Miyavi vous hait.

-C'est faux!

-Non, c'est la vérité et au fond, vous le savez bien. Il vous hait viscéralement.

-S'il me haïssait tant que ça, il ne proterait pas mon enfant...

Yoshiki ne sut trop que répondre. Il voulait désespérement tenter quelque chose mais l'homme était bien trop près de Miyavi, c'était beaucoup trop dangereux.

-Ce n'est pas votre enfant. intervint une voix erraillée. C'est le sien et uniquement le sien.

Le blond tressaillit et se retourna. Sugizo, encore un peu sonné, avait visiblement assez récupéré pour se lever et l'avait rejoind. Il lui adressa une question muette et inquiète d'un regard à laquelle le brun répondit d'un léger sourire qui voulait dire "ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien".

-On ne fait pas un enfant tout seul!

-Qu'en savez-vous? Les hommes ne portent pas de bébé normalement et pourtant lui si alors, qui vous dit qu'il ne l'a pas conçu seul?

C'était totalement absurde comme conversation mais cela semblait tout de même destabiliser quelque peu l'homme, toujours bien trop proche de Miyavi au goût de ses amis.

-Peu importe... gronda-t-il finalement. Miyavi m'appartient et ce bébé aussi.

-Vous n'aurez jamais mon bébé! murmura alors désespérément le futur papa.

-Oh tiens, tu oses enfin parler mon ange?

-Je ne suis pas votre ange... vous n'êtes rien pour moi...

La baffe partit toute seule et Miyavi gémit en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Ne le touchez pas! s'emporta de nouveau Yoshiki.

-Tu sais bien que tu ne dois pas me manquer de respect... fit doucement l'autre homme en ignorant totalement les deux autres. Tu vas encore abimer ton joli visage...

Miyavi grimaça en sentant les doigts honnis effleurer sa joue rouge. Une violente crampe commençait à lui prendre l'abdoment et il se crispa un peu plus fort.

-Il faut faire quelque chose... souffla Sugizo à l'oreille du blond.

-Mais quoi? Il est si proche...

Sugizo soupira. Bon sang, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'ils avaient le violeur de leur ami sous le nez et que Miyavi était visiblement en danger!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? s'alarma Yoshiki en voyant son amant se rapprocher du canapé.

Sugizo ne répondit pas, continuant d'avancer d'un pas un peu chancelant. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire mais il fallait absolument tenter quelque chose...

L'homme était toujours penché sur Miyavi et ne le regardait pas arriver. Après tout, il s'en foutait royalement, ayant un sentiment de puissance et de domination totalement inébranlable.

Le guitariste attrappa au hasard un vase qui traînait sur la table basse et le balança de toutes ses forces sur l'homme qui le reçu en pleine tête. La procelaine explosa et le laissa sonné alors, Sugizo en profita pour tenter de faire se lever Miyavi et s'enfuir, vite.

-Où allez-vous comme ça?

Les trois amis ne prètèrent même pas attention à la voix rauque. Ils avaient presque atteint la porte, Sugizo et Yoshiki soutenant le plus jeune, blafard.

Mais ils s'arrêtèrent net en entendant un petit "clic" bien caractéristique... une sécurité enlevée...

-On ne bouge plus mes agneaux...

Lentement, les trois hommes se retournèrent, faisant face à un revolver menaçant braqué sur eux.

-On fait moins les malins maintenant hein? sourit-il en essuyant un mince filet de sang qui coulait sur son visage. Alors alors, on essaye de s'enfuir? Ta ta ta... ce n'est pas très gentil ça... Miyavi, tu ne voudrais pas _encore_ m'abandonner tout de même? Allez viens, tu verras, je prendrais bien soin de toi et de notre bébé.

-Ce n'est pas votre enfant! hurla Miyavi désespérement. Jamais, jamais je ne vous laisserais l'approcher!

-Arrête de dire des conneries et viens ici. ordonna l'homme dans un souffle.

Miyavi s'accrocha désespérement à ses amis en serrant les dents. Ils se sentait mal, il_ avait _mal mais un sursaut de courage, pour son bébé, renaissait en lui. Il fallait qu'il protège son enfant de ce monstre.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu.

L'homme braqua alors son arme sur Sugizo, toujours intimement persuadé qu'il entretenait une relation avec _son_ Miyavi.

-Tu choisis mon coeur... Soit tu viens, soit il meurt.

-Ne cède pas Miyou. souffla Sugizo en lui serrant la main.

Miyavi se sentait acculé au pied du mur, il ne savait plus quoi faire... Tout s'enchainait trop vite et sa tête, confuse, lui tournait horriblement...

Que choisir?

-Il ne vous rejoindra jamais. lança calmement Yoshiki tout en priant intérieurement pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son amant.

-Alors, vous mourrez tous les deux...

-NON!!!

Yoshiki se jeta violemment sur l'homme au moment où il tirait sur Sugizo. La déflagration retentit dans tout la pièce, jusque dans les trefonds des entrailles de tous les hommes présents et le brun s'effondra ur Miyavi.

Le batteur, lui, était engagé dans un corps à corps violent avec l'autre homme et puis, un second coup partit...

Le silence retomba.

La scène semblait s'être totalement figée depuis plusieurs secondes... une éternité....

Sugizo se redressa lentement, vérifiant rapidement que Miyavi n'avait pas été touché avant de se relever. Il n'avait apparement pas été blessé et la balle était allée se ficher dans le mur juste de derrière lui. Elle l'avait sans doute frôler de peu et il soupira de soulagement en constatant que lui non plus n'avait rien.

Et puis, son regard tomba sur les deux autres hommes affalés sur le sol, enchevêtrés l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient tous deux immobiles et une marre de sang, impressionnante, commençait à se former peu à peu sous eux.

-Non... Yoshiki...

----------

_Oulà, je sens que vous allez de nouveau me détester...._

_La suite arrivera vite, c'est promis!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	20. Chapter 19

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating:** M **

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique (quoi que c'est pas sûr ça), heu... indéfinissable... et surtout, à ne pas laisser entre toutes les mains...

Pairing: un léger **Yoshiki/Sugizo**.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Bon, parce que je suis gentille et trop fatiguée pour être vraiment sadique... Chris, Mello, voici la suite!_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde!_

**Chapitre 19:**

Ce fut un Sugizo totalement paniqué qui se précipita sur les deux corps inertes au sol. Avec une immense difficulté, il parvint à démêler les deux hommes en se mettant du sang partout mais il s'en foutait. Ses mains glissaient sur le liquide brûlant - il n'en n'avait cure. Yoshiki était inconscient, ses vêtements maculés de rouge et une angoisse sourde vrilla ses entrailles.

-Yoshiki... souffla-t-il en tappotant sa joue, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux...

_Mon amour, je t'en supplie,ne m'abandonne pas... réveilles-toi, réveilles-toi...._

Un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de la bouche du blond qui papillona difficilement des paupières.

-Sugi?

-Tu vas bien?

-... Pas de trop gros bobo je crois...

Le brun eut un énorme soupir de soulagement.

-Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses!

Il le prit alors dans ses bras, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant en le serrant à l'en étouffer et faisant gémir le pauvre Yoshiki bien amoché tout de même.

-Oh pardon! Je, je suis désolé!

-C'est rien... Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste quelques bleus... Mais lui? fit-il en désignant l'homme près de lui et qui baignait littéralement dans son propre sang.

-Je crois qu'il est mort...

Ils osèrent à peine vérifier cette constatation mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. La balle lui avait tranpercé l'abdomen et il ne respirait plus, continuant à se vider de son sang sur le sol.

-Cette fois, il ne reviendra plus... souffla le blond à demi soulagé mais qui se sentait tout de même terriblement coupable au fond; après tout, même si ça n'avait été que de la légitime défense, un accident dans le feu de l'action, il venait tout de même de _tuer_ un homme....

-ça c'est sûr! approuva Sugizo en l'enlaçant possessivement, se rendant tout juste compte que Yoshiki venait de frôler la mort de très très près. On est enfin tranquiles... n'est-ce pas Miyou?

Mais Miyavi ne répondit pas.

Il était toujours prostré sur le sol, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits.

-Miyavi? s'enquit doucement le blond en se rapprochant, aidé par Sugizo alors qu'il tremblait encore un peu. Est-ce que ça va?

-J'ai... mal... souffla-t-il difficilement.

Ses deux amis froncèrent les sourcils et s'abaissèrent à son niveau.

-Tu t'es fait mal en tombant?

Le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête, ses bras enlaçant son gros ventre.

-Le bébé... murmura-t-il plaintivement.

-Merde... jura Sugizo.

-Miyavi, calme-toi. fit le blond doucement en lui caressant le front d'une main tremblotante. Respire doucement, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme tenta de s'exécuter mais une nouvelle contraction, encore plus violente que les précédentes, lui tira un gémissement de douleur et il se crispa un peu plus.

-Il faut l'allonger convenablement. repris Yoshiki, occultant ses propres blessures pour se consacrer entièrement au cadet. Aides-moi, on l'emmène dans sa chambre.

Sugizo acquiésça et ils remirent tous deux Miyavi debout, le portant presque. Le jeune homme, déjà ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de se passer, les coups de feu qu'il avait ressentit jusque dans ses entrailles, eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le cadavre de son bourreau, baignant dans son propre sang.

-Est-ce qu'il est... mort? demanda-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-Oui. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal maintenant.

Miyavi le regarda durant de longues secondes, partagé entre le soulagement le plus total, la douleur lancinante qui le martelait toujours et le vague regret d'il ne savait trop quoi... S'était-il finalement quelque peu attaché à cet homme? Il en doutait très sincèrement mais alors... Pourquoi cette vague amertume pointait-elle son nez? Comme si quelque chose le liait à lui inexorablement...

Et soudainement, alors qu'une nouvelle douleur se frayait dans son ventre, la lumière se fit à son esprit. Il haïssait plus que tout cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un vrai cauchemard mais au fond, il lui devait la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu en vie ces derniers temps et la plus belle preuve d'amour qui existe. Sans ce monstre, il ne porterait pas la vie...

Un "splotch" sonore le tira soudainement de ses pensées, une étrange sensation humide, trempée même sur ses jambes, ses pieds...

-Non... pas maintenant... geint-il faiblement.

-Et merde! réitéra Sugizo. Bon sang, le bébé arrive!

Un mouvement de panique saisit les trois hommes mais heureusement, comme toujours, Yoshiki reprit rapidement son sang froid.

-Il n'est pas en état d'être transporté. dit-il à Sugizo. Couchons-le et appelons la clinique, ils enverront une ambulance.

Sugizo acquiésça et ils reprirent leur chemin. Miyavi avait les traits plus crispés que jamais sous la douleur lancinante qui continuait à se répandre dans tout son corps. Les contractions se succédaient, se rapprochant de plus en plus les unes des autres et il était tout simplement terrifié.

-Yoshiki... fit soudainement son amant alors qu'ils atteignaient la chambre. On peut pas appeler une ambulance...

-Et pourquoi ça?

-Il y a un cadavre dans le salon je te rappelle.

Le blond jura violemment. Sugizo avait raison.

-On va trouver une solution. dit-il plus pour rassurer tout le monde qu'autre chose.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au lit où Miyavi se laissa choir lamentablement.

-Allonges-toi. fit doucement Sugizo.

-C'est... trop tôt... geint le cadet qui souffrait visiblement énormément.

-ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je veux pas... mon bébé... Pas maintenant....

-Il faut croire qu'elle est pressée de sortir. fit tendrement l'autre guitariste en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère autant que possible. Tout se passera bien, tu verras...

Miyavi ne semblait pas vraiment de cet avis... Bon sang, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt!

-Itai! lâcha bêtement Yoshiki.

-Dé, désolé... souffla le jeune homme qui venait de lui broyer la main.

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas... écoute, on revient dans une minute ok?

-On va pas le laisser tout seul dans cet état! s'emporta Sugizo.

-On doit règler certaines choses. dit-il fermement. Viens.

Le guitariste ne répliqua rien... ils n'avaient pas le choix. Alors, il déposa un baiser sur le front du plus jeune.

-Je te promet que tout ira bien. souffla-t-il. Tiens le coup, on revient tout de suite.

Miyavi ne répondit même pas, ses mains crispées sur les pauvres draps innocents. Il avait l'impression d'être déchiré en deux et il ne savait même plus trop ce qu'il se passait réellement tant la douleur, la terreur étaient intenses.

Sugizo et Yoshiki quittèrent la chambre rapidement, terriblement inquiets de laisser leur ami seul... mais ils n'avaient pas le choix...

-Il faut vraiment qu'on appelle une ambulance. reprit Yoshiki. C'est bien trop dangereux...

-Mais on peut pas faire venir qui que ce soit ici!

-Oui... soupira le blond. Il faut qu'on le cache...

-Hein?

-On cache ce salopard et on trouvera le moyen de s'en débarasser plus tard... On appelle de l'aide, je pense que c'est la seule solution.

Sugizo acquiésça vaguement, pas totalement convaincu. Ils se retrouvaient avec un cadavre sur les bras et ce n'était pas une chose facile à assumer.

-ça va toi? demanda-t-il doucement au blond, conscient que ce mort devait lui peser malgré tout sur la conscinece.

-Je tiens le coup, t'en fais pas. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de Miyavi avant tout.

-Oui.

Rapidement, ils soulevèrent le corps sans vie mais encore chaud pour le balancer dans un placard avant que le plus âgé n'envoie Sugizo rejoindre leur jeune ami.

-Je vais essayer de nettoyer vite fais, le laisse pas seul.

-T'es sûr?

-Va, je vais me débrouiller.

Sugizo déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres du blond et rejoignit Miyavi. Le jeune homme se tordait littéralement de douleur sur le lit.

-Je suis là Miyou, ça va aller...

-Sugi... ça fait mal...

-Je sais. Il faut que tu tiennes le coup.

-Je, j'y arriverais jamais....

-Bien sûr que si! Aies confiance en toi et ne t'en fais pas. Tu es fort, t'y arriveras.

Miyavi ne semblait pas particulièrement convaincu et il ferma douloureusement les yeux sous une nouvelle contraction.

-Elles sont très proches? demanda doucement Sugizo.

-De plus en plus...

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et posa une main apaisante sur le ventre de son ami en nage. A ce rythme là, le bébé serait bientôt parmis eux.

-Comment ça va ici? demanda Yoshiki en entrant dans la chambre.

-Il va accoucher d'un instant à l'autre...

-T'es sûr?

-Certain.

-Mais... enfin, il, il peut pas accoucher ici!

Sugizo soupira.

C'était terriblement dangereux de laisser Miyavi mettre son enfant au monde dans de telles conditions et sans une équipe médicale. N'importe quel accouchement comprenait toujours des risques alors, une grossesse mâle qui ne s'était pas forcément bien passée et un bébé prématuré...

-On n'a pas le choix. reprit Sugizo. Ils n'arriveraient pas à temps et de toutes façons, il est intransportable... Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'aide....

-Tu veux dire... qu'on va mettre ce bébé au monde?!

-Je crois oui.

Yoshiki en resta comme deux ronds de flan. C'était à eux de jouer les sage-femmes et d'aider Miyavi...

-C'est dangereux... objecta-t-il faiblement.

-On n'a pas le choix.

La conversation aurait pû continuer encore longtemps si Miyavi n'avait pas soudainement poussé un cri plaintif alors qu'une contraction plus violente que les autres lui vrillait les entrailles.

-Je veux une péridurale... gémit le jeune homme.

-Je crois que ça va pas être possible. sourit Sugizo. Il va falloir que tu t'accroches.

-J'ai mal...

-C'est normal. intervint Yoshiki. Ton corps à subit d'énormes transformations pour permettre à ton bébé de sortir et ce n'est pas indolore.

Le blond avait effectivement prit le temps de se renseigner sur les grossesses mâles et il savait pertinement qu'au fond, les naissances étaient semblables à des accouchements normaux... Seulement, c'était beaucoup plus risqué...

-Il faut de l'eau chaude ou un truc du genre? demanda un Yoshiki balbutiant, visiblement largué.

-Heu, je pense pas. sourit son amant, amusé.

-Ah... on fait quoi alors?

Sugizo compris qu'il devait apparement prendre les choses en main, comme si le blond avait décidé que, parce qu'il avait déjà vécu un accouchement, il savait quoi faire. Il soupira et essaya de bonne grâce d'être à la hauteur, tant pour soutenir son amant que pour rassurer Miyavi autant que possible.

-Et bien, on reste là et on met ce bébé au monde.

-ça a l'air vachement simple dit comme ça...

-Je te jure que ça l'est pas. grinça un Miyavi essoufflé.

Yoshiki eut un léger sourire d'excuse et se rapprocha du lit, prenant doucement la main de Miyavi dans la sienne en s'asseyant au bord du matelas.

-Courage. souffla-t-il. Tu peux le faire, on est là.

Miyavi acquiésça, reprenant de plus en plus difficilement sa respiration.

-Je t'en prie... souffla-t-il en caressant son ventre. Sois patiente ma chérie...

Sugizo eut un sourire attendrit qui se transforma rapidement en moue inquiète alors que Miyavi grimaçait de douleur. Encore une contraction... une toutes les cinq minutes à peu près, le travail avançait terriblement vite...

-Je crois qu'elle a hâte d'être dans tes bras. sourit Yoshiki.

Miyavi eut lui aussi un léger sourire. Il avait hâte également même si tout cela lui faisait terriblement peur. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de penser à l'avenir...

-Tu es prêt Miyavi? demanda soudainement Sugizo.

-J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toutes façons...

-C'est vrai... Alors écoutes. Quand tu sens une contraction, tu bloques ta respiration et tu pousses ok?

-T'es, t'es sûr?

-Bah, c'est comme ça que Luna est venue au monde...

Miyavi se permit un nouveau sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Bon, il allait falloir s'accrocher maintenant...

----------

_Je peux pas m'empêcher de faire des chapitres un peu frutrants sur la fin je crois..._

_Bref, votre avis?_

_A très vite pour le dernier chapitre!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


	21. Chapter 20

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating:** M **

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique (quoi que c'est pas sûr ça), heu... indéfinissable... et surtout, à ne pas laisser entre toutes les mains...

Pairing: un léger **Yoshiki/Sugizo**.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Et bien... voilà, le dernier chapitre est arrivé... j'espère que cette fin vous plaira..._

_Bonne lecture..._

**Chapitre 20:**

Un hurlement de douleur déchira l'air, résonnant dans tout l'appartement. Suivit d'un autre, encore et encore....

Yoshiki serrait les dents pour ne pas crier aussi alors que Miyavi lui broyait allègrement la main, la douleur se répandant inlassablement dans tout son corps... il n'en pouvait plus...

-J'y arriverais jamais... gémit-il alors que des larmes de souffrance roulaient sur ses joues.

-Bien sûr que si! Encore un effort, aller.

-Je... j'en peux plus... je suis désolé, je peux pas...

Sugizo releva la tête et attrappa l'autre main du jeune homme visiblement épuisé.

-Tu as fait le plus dur. dit-il fermement. Ta fille compte sur toi. Un peu de courage encore, elle sera bientôt là.

_Ma fille..._

Miyavi sentit un regain de volonté à cette simple phrase... il se concentra, fermant les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration sans trop savoir où il allait trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour mettre cette enfant au monde mais il savait juste une chose, il _devait_ y arriver.

-C'est bien Miyavi! Pousse encore!

Le jeune homme lâcha un cri en reprenant sa respiration. Yoshiki lui épongea doucement le front, lui caressant les cheveux au passage. Il tenait toujours sa main, passant tendrement son pousse sur le dos de celle-ci en essayant de l'apaiser et de lui communiquer son énergie autant que possible.

-C'est bien... souffla-t-il doucement. Encore un petit effort, tu vas y arriver...

-Je crois que je vois la tête! lança soudainement Sugizo. Tu y es presque Miyavi, c'est la dernière ligne droite!

Dans un ultime effort, Miyavi donna les quelques dernières poussées nécessaires et, dans un cri, expulsa enfin totalement le petit corps avant de s'effondrer dans son lit, haletant, en nage et totalement à bout de forces.

-Tu as réussi Miyavi... souffla Yoshiki avec un immense sourire avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas... sa tête lui tournait horriblement, il avait encore mal partout et il était tout simplement à deux doigts de perdre connaîssance.

Mais le cri d'un nouveau né résonna subitement dans la pièce, rassurant tout le monde et "réveillant" en quelque sorte le pauvre Miyavi épuisé. Sugizo enveloppa tendrement l'enfant encore sale dans un linge avant de la déposer avec douceur sur la poitrine de son papa.

Miyavi, tremblant de tout son corps, trouva tout de même la force de lever une main faible, épuisée, pour la déposer sur le petit corps en la regardant avec une infinie tendresse.

-Bonjour toi... souffla-t-il à peine audiblement.

-Elle est magnifique. dit Yoshiki en contemplant l'adorable tableau qu'ils formaient.

-Oui. confirma le jeune papa en caressant doucement la petite tête où quelques fins cheveux noirs poussaient déjà.

-Comment vas-tu l'appeler? demanda Sugizo, les mains encore pleines de sang mais un sourire heureux sur le visage.

-... Léara...

-C'est un très joli prénom. acquiésça doucement le blond avec un sourire.

-Bienvenue parmis nous, jolie Léara. compléta Sugizo.

-----

Miyavi dormait paisiblement dans un lit de la clinique. A côté de lui, dans un petit berceau transparent, Léara en faisait tout autant. Yoshiki et Sugizo avaient finalement appelé de l'aide quelques minutes après sa difficile naissance et les médecins avaient tout pris en main.

Mais heureusement, pour une fois, il n'y avait apparement pas eu de quoi s'inquiéter, tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. Miyavi était totalement épuisé mais en bonne santé et le bébé se portait aussi bien que possible. Bien qu'étant née avec un peu plus d'un mois d'avance, Léara pesait tout de même deux bons kilos et était apparement en pleine forme. Bien sûr, les médecins la surveillaient attentivement mais tout semblait parfaitement normal ce qui rassurait Yoshiki et Sugizo, eux aussi très éprouvés par tout ça.

-Ils vont aussi bien que nous pouvions l'espérer dans de telles conditions. leur confirma le médecin à qui ils parlaient. Nous les laisserons sortir d'ici quelques jours je pense.

-Bien, merci.

Le médecin s'inclina poliment et les laissa tranquiles alors que les deux amants pénétraient la chambre, observant avec tendresse leur ami et son bébé qui dormaient à poings fermés.

-ça fait bizarre de le voir de nouveau sans son gros ventre. souffla Sugizo en se laissant enlacer par le blond.

-C'est vrai... mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, tout s'arrange enfin... Ce salaud est définitivement mort, Miyavi va bien et sa fille aussi. Que demander de plus?

-Juste un bisou? répondit espièglement le plus jeune.

Yoshiki eut un petit rire et embrassa tendrement le brun.

-Bon, et si on allait mettre un peu d'ordre à l'appart?

-C'est pas une mauvaise idée... acquiésça Sugizo, la mine soudain bien moins joyeuse que quelques instants plus tôt. Et puis, on doit encore se débarasser de quelque chose...

Le batteur soupira fortement et se crispa un peu.

-Hey, c'est pas ta faute. lui souffla tendrement son amant en devinant sans difficulté ses sombres pensées. C'était toi ou lui et puis honnêtement, il l'avait mérité.

-Mais je... je l'ai tué... balbutia faiblement Yoshiki.

-C'était un accident et c'est mieux comme ça. Nous sommes tous en sécurité maintenant... Allez viens, on va se débarasser de lui et oublier toute cette histoire, définitivement.

Le blond soupira de nouveau lassement mais acquiésça tout de même. De toutes façons, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière et puis, Sugizo avait raison, c'était probablement bien mieux ainsi.

-Allons-y. dit-il simplement.

Sugizo eut un faible sourire et apposa chastement sa bouche sur celle de l'aîne, comme pour l'encourager avant de lui prendre la main et de le guider en dehors de la clinique.

Peu de temps après, ils avaient rejoind l'immeuble de Miyavi et pénétraient de nouveau dans l'appartement...

Ils grimacèrent en voyant les tâches de sang que Yoshiki n'avait pas réussi à enlever mais s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Il n'y avait rien à dire...

Et puis, il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant... Ils avaient décider d'emballer le corps en quelque sorte et, de nouveau, demander un peu d'aide à Takai... Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et c'était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvé...

Alors, ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le placard où ils avaient enfermé le cadavre et, après une grande inspiration et un regard douloureusement complice, l'ouvrirent...

-Mais c'est quoi ce délire?! s'exclama Sugizo.

Il était vide.

Désespérément vide.

Pourtant, ils étaient tout deux absolument sûrs de l'avoir mis ici et les traces de sang qu'il y avait un peu partout ne faisaient que le confirmer.

-Regarde là. fit Yoshiki en désignant l'intérieur de la porte.

Le brun s'éxécuta, sursautant en voyant les traces de mains ensanglantées sur le panneau blanc, et la poignée...

-Mais il était bien mort pourtant!

L'aîné soupira. Pourtant, lui aussi avait été sûr que l'homme état bel et bien mort... Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, ils s'étaient trompés, tous les deux... et _il_ s'était enfui...

-Alors... balbutia Sugizo, inquiet et bouleversé. Ce n'est pas, encore finit tout ça?

-Vu son état et tout le sang qu'il a perdu, il ne s'en sortira pas de toutes façons.

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain. fit-il fermement, déterminé alors qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même à ses paroles - mais il _voulait_ y croire...

Le brun n'était visiblement pas plus convaincu mais de toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus pour l'instant.

-Enlevons ces traces. dit-il simplement. Il faut que tout soit nikel pour son retour.

-Oui.

Ils se mirent alors au travail, faisant en sorte que l'appartement retrouve son aspect apaisant. Et puis, ils s'attaquèrent au rangement et à la chambre du bébé qui devait encore être terminée... Il fallait absolument que tout soit parfait, même si cela devait leur prendre plusieurs jours.

-----

-Coucou! fit joyeusement Sugizo en entrant dans la chambre de Miyavi, un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête et sourit à ses deux amis. Il était confortablement installé dans son lit, le dos appuyé contre de gros oreillers et sa fille callée au creu de ses bras. Il la regardait simplement, la contemplant avec tout son amour, encore émerveillé d'avoir donné la vie...

-Dis bonjour mon ange. souffla-t-il doucement au bébé qui serrait fort l'un de ses doigts, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Bonjour princesse. sourit Sugizo en se rapprochant après avoir déposé les fleurs sur le meuble.

-Bonjour tonton Sugi... souffla Miyavi d'une toute petite voix en agitant doucement la main minuscule.

-Mais c'est qu'elle est déjà bien élevée cette petite! rit le guitariste.

-Bah c'est normal, c'est la fille de Miyavi quand même! renchérit Yoshiki avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune papa pour le saluer.

Ils eurent un petit rire tous les trois alors que Léara les regardait de ses grands yeux noirs penchés sur elle, donnant l'impression qu'elle se posait tout pleins de questions sur ces hommes un peu bizarres...

-Je crois qu'elle nous prend pour des idiots... constata Sugizo.

-Elle n'aurait pas tout à fait tord. répondit doucement Miyavi. Hein mon bébé? Ils sont bizarres les adultes...

Pour toute réponse, la fillette fixa de nouveau son papa en ouvrant grand la bouche ce qui déclencha un autre rire chez les trois hommes.

-Tu as vraiment fait du bon boulot Miyou. lança l'autre guitariste avec un sourire tendre.

-C'est vrai. renchérit le blond. Ta fille est une vraie merveille.

-Merci les gars... C'est vrai qu'elle est belle... Hein ma chérie? Tu le sais que tu es jolie comme un coeur.

-C'est parce qu'elle te ressemble.

Miyavi eut un sourire avant de sortir de sa contemplation et de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

-Tu n'as pas à...

-Si. le coupa-t-il. Sans vous, nous ne serions pas là tous les deux... Sugi, Yo-chan, merci, de tout coeur.

Les deux amants ne répondirent pas, visiblement émus.

-On sera toujours là Miyou... souffla tout de même Yoshiki.

-Je sais.

-----

-Bienvenue chez toi! lança joyeusement Sugizo.

Miyavi sourit, heureux d'être de retour dans son appartement. ça faisait un bien fou de rentrer chez soi, avec son bébé qui dormait confortablement dans ses bras, visiblement inconsciente de ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle et de l'émotion de son papa.

-Vous avez tout nettoyé. constata-t-il.

-Ouip. Et on a fini la chambre aussi!

-Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous !?

Ils eurent un petit rire avant que le jeune papa n'aille déposer sa fille dans son berceau, enfin finit d'être monté. Et puis, pendant de longues secondes, il la contempla dans son paisible sommeil, rejoind par ses amis qui semblaient tout aussi heureux que lui.

-On dirait un ange. souffla-t-il en sentant la présence des deux autres.

-Mais s'en est un. confirma Yoshiki. C'est un ange qui te ressemble...

----------

_Et bien voilà... finit..._

_J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu et je vous dit à très vite pour l'épilogue!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_

_P.S:_

_Juste un petit truc... copyright sur le prénom de Léara XD_

_C'ets le nom que je compte donner à ma fille parce que je le trouve magnifique même si ici, je l'ai un peu adapté (en fait, c'est l'écriture que je préfère )_

_Le prénom original, japonais donne:_

_れあら_

_re a ra_

_Mais je trouve que mon écriture est plus jolie..._


	22. Epilogue

Titre: **Un ange qui te ressemble**

Rating:** M **

Genre: fantastique, dramatique, romantique (quoi que c'est pas sûr ça), heu... indéfinissable... et surtout, à ne pas laisser entre toutes les mains...

Pairing: un léger **Yoshiki/Sugizo**.

Dsiclaimer: Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, seule l'histoire (fictive) m'appartient. Les persos sont pas à moi (c'est pô juste! ) si ce n'est quelques uns de ci de là...

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Comme promis, l'épilogue, court, qui clos définitivement cette histoire..._

**Epilogue:**

-Léara! A table!

Une adorable petite fille de cinq ou six ans se précipita alors dans le salon comme une tornade, les couettes au vent et un air affamé et gourmand sur le visage.

Miyavi arriva rapidement avec un grand plateau où trônait une belle pizza fumante. C'était samedi aujourd'hui, le soir où ils mangeaient devant la télé ce qui plaisait terriblement à la fillette.

Son papa servit donc deux parts et lui donna une des assiettes avant de mordre dans la pâte fine.

-Hey! T'as pas dit itadakimasu! s'indigna la gamine.

Miyavi lui jeta un coup d'oeil, la bouche pleine, et soupira en reposant sa pizza avant de joindre les mains.

-Itadakimasu. dit-il lassement en même temps que sa fille qui elle, l'avait lancé sur un ton plus que joyeux.

-Oishii! baragouina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Hep! On parle pas la bouche pleine mademoiselle!

-Oops...

Miyavi eut un sourire tendre et ébouriffa avec douceur les cheveux de sa fille qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde, parfaitement habituée.

-Allez, finis vite de manger, il est déjà tard...

-Mais z'ai pas école demain!

-C'est pas une raison ma chérie. Et puis, demain, on doit voir tonton...

-Sugi ou Yosh'ki?

-Sugizo. Ton autre tonton à du travail.

-Cool!

Léara adorait par dessus tout ses deux tontons qui la gâtaient parfois un peu trop au goùt de son père... Mais il leur devait tellement, il leur était tellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et continuaient à faire pour elle et lui qu'il les voyait toujours avec plaisir et cèdait à leurs caprices, souvent bien plus qu'à ceux de sa fille... Léara était leur petite puce à eux aussi et après tout, quelque part, elle leur devait la vie tout de même...

Au fond, ils formaient une drôle de famille tous les quatre ,mais une famille heureuse.

-Allez, au dodo! lança Miyavi avec un sourire.

-Maiiiis!

-Pas de mais jeune fille! Il est déjà tard. Aller, va te brosser les dents et plus vite que ça!

-Mais papa...

-Maintenant Léara.

La petite fille bougonna pour la forme mais s'exécuta sans plus de cérémonie. Miyavi savait parfaitement se montrer ferme et autoritaire quand il le fallait et elle était finalement plutôt obéissante.

Alors, quelques minutes plus tard à peine, elle était déjà dans son lit, écoutant attentivement l'histoire que son père lui lisait comme chaque soir avant de s'endormir.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie. fit-il en l'embrassant sur le front après avoir finit la lecture. Fais de jolis rêves.

-Bonne nuit papa!

Elle se bouina alors dans son lit tandis que Miyavi refermait doucement la porte.

Lassement, il se laissa choire dans son canapé et s'autorisa une petite bière, comme souvent le week-end en mettant une émission débile à la télé... même s'il ne la regardait pas vraiment... Dans ses mains, un petit livre à couverture pastel se laissait feuilleter et il souriait bêtement, comme toujours. Après tout, ce présent de Sugizo, déjà plusieurs années au paravant ne le quittait toujours pas et racontait encore maintenant son histoire et celle de sa fille...

Il referma le petit ouvrage, devenu terriblement épais avec le temps et le souvenirs accumulés avant de se lever pour, à son tour, aller se coucher.

-----

-Tonton!

-Bonjour princesse. fit Sugizo en attrapant dans ses bras la petite fille qui lui sautait dessus. Mais tu as encore grandit toi!

-Tu l'as vu y a une semaine Sugi. dit Miyavi sur un ton amusé.

-Et alors? ça grandit vite ces bêtes là!

-Hey! J'suis pas une bête moi!

Les deux hommes explosèrent de rire alors que la fillette semblait totalement indignée.

-Bah quoi?

-Rien mon coeur. la rassura son père. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas une bête.

-C'est vrai ça! Tu n'es qu'une incroyablement adorable petite fille jolie à croquer! répliqua Sugizo en se jettant sur elle, faisant mine de la dévorer tout en la chatouillant.

La fillette éclata de rire sous le regard bienveillant de son père et puis finalement, il la reposa à terre.

Ils marchèrent alors tranquillement quelques instants, Léara tenant la main de son tonton ravi et puis:

-Je peux aller jouer papa? demanda-t-elle en lorgnant les jeux pour enfant du parc sur lequel ils venaient de déboucher.

-Si tu veux mais ne t'éloignes pas trop...

-Oui papa!

Elle embrassa rapidement Miyavi et couru rejoindre les autres enfants sur la balançoire. Les deux hommes, eux, se posèrent tranquillement sur un banc pour la surveiller et commencèrent à discuter.

-Elle est adorable. commença Sugizo.

-Oui... enfin, c'est pas toujours un ange non plus!

-Luna était pareille à son âge...

-Elle est grande maintenant.

-Et oui... elle finit le lycée cette année.

-Déjà...

Sugizo soupira mais un mince sourire ornait ses lèvres.

-Miyavi...? reprit-il presque timidement.

-Hm?

-... Nan, rien...

-T'es pas crédible Sugi! lança-t-il. Allez, j'ai bien vu que tu voulais me parler de quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure... et puis hier au téléphone aussi!

-... Tu te souviens... commença-t-il alors doucement, le regard dans le vague. Quand tu as appris, pour Yoshiki et moi?

-Tu veux dire, quand je vous ai surpris à vous rouler des pelles sur mon canapé?

Sugizo eut un sourire amusé, oubliant d'être gêné et acquiésça avant de continuer.

-Oui... Est-ce que... est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que tu avais dit?

-Hum... réfléchit-il. Probablement une débilité quelconque du genre "je veux être le parrain du premier" ou un truc qui y ressemble.

-Et... ça tient toujours?

-Hein?

-Je veux dire... tu voudrais bien, être son parrain?

Miyavi le regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre et puis, un immense sourire orna ses lèvres.

-Tu veux dire que Yoshiki et toi... ?

Sugizo fit oui de la tête, un air heureux mais encore un peu timide sur le visage.

-Vous êtes sûrs? demanda-t-il tout de même.

-Oui... Yoshiki est enceint de six semaines déjà...

-C'est merveilleux!

Le plus âgé eut alors un sourire radieux et laissa Miyavi l'enlacer.

-On est un peu vieux mais...

-Vous n'êtes pas vieux du tout! s'emporta le plus jeune. Et ce bébé aura une chance folle de vous avoir pour parents!

-Et toi comme parrain...

-'xactement! rit-il. Et puis, ça fera une sorte de cousin ou de cousine à Léara aussi...

Sugizo acquiésça.

L'avenir s'annonçait merveilleux...

----------

_Et bien voilà, cette fois, c'est définitivement le point final..._

_ça me fait un peu bizarre de boucler cette fic tout de même... snif, mon bébé!!!!!!!!!!_

_Hum, bref..._

_Je tenais à tous (toutes?) vous remercier de m'avoir suivit dans cette aventure un peu étrange, et merci de vos nombreuses reviews et de votre soutient..._

_J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à l'écrire et je vous dit à très vite pour la suite et d'autres fics aussi!_

_Bisous les gens et encore merci!_

_Lilys_


End file.
